Give Me Love
by awes0me-punk
Summary: Sam and Phil have been best friends forever, but the thing is, she's completely in love with him, what does she do when she wants to admit her feelings to him and he comes back from WWE with a surprise?
1. Chapter 1

The sun peered through her curtains making the day known. She groaned and rolled over and felt around her bedside table until she found her target, turning off her alarm clock she stretched out. Today was THE day. Today was the day Phil returned home from his WWE tour and today was going to be the day she finally got over her shyness and finally confessed him how she really felt about him.  
Phil and her have been friends for five years and counting. She met him when he had literally walked into her store. The salesperson at the store had said the window cleaner was so good that "it'll make your glass so clear people will walk into it" and she thought it was just a cheesy slogan but damn it was actually true. He just stood there incredulous with his rippling biceps shaping his t-shirt, his vivid tattoos imprinted onto them. After giggling to herself, she helped him inside. After exchanging pleasantries and asking her to not tell anyone about his "accident" he perused the store. As he browsed she couldn't help but just stare at him, she knew who he was but it was weird how….normal he was. She expected him to be a complete jerk, or just, different. He looked at her and she quickly looked down and made it look like she was actually doing work. He passed her the book he had picked out and after a two-hour argument over "Who is right George Orwell or Aldous Huxley" (which today she'll tell you she let him win, when after 20 minutes into the argument she knew this guy was not going to give up) They had become friends. A huge portion of the two weeks he had that year he spent with her at her store, either helping her stock books or with inventory.  
She had wanted to tell him a long time ago but he had a girlfriend when they met and after their breakup he kept on working and she didn't have the time to tell him. She wouldn't confess her feelings over voicemail or e-mail, she wanted to tell him in person and now opportunity was knocking on her door. As she was getting ready she couldn't control the butterflies she had in her stomach. Chez and Chaleen weren't exactly helping her situation either, sending her texts counting down the days (and hours) 'till he was home again.  
Grabbing her bag off her desk and taking her iPod off its speakers, she made her way to the bus stop. Hopefully work will make her stomach and head calm down a bit. She walked to the bus stop and after saying hello to the bus driver took her usual spot at the back of the bus. She popped her ear buds in and let the music calm her.  
"Jesus, woman calm down. He doesn't get home for another nine hours oh shit shit shit shit nine hours, nine hours! God, I feel like a cornered nun."  
The low vibration on her lap broke her from the crazy train of thoughts that were speeding through her brain, she looked down and saw a notification for two text messages, opening the first one she couldn't help the audible groan that escaped her lips.

_From: Chez_

_ .READY?! Dude, nine fucking hours till the loser gets home and you spill your feelings and then we all gather 'round and hug the shit outta you both, seriously dude all of that WILL HAPPEN. Chaleen and I are going to make you look totally gorgeous tonight, don't forget to come over at around 7pm…YOU HEAR ME?! 7pm! Don't be late or i will stab you with a spork._

To this day she swears that Chez is on something. She has never met anyone so full of energy, well scratch that Chaleen is the exact same way, shit scratch that, ALL of their family are that way. She opened the next text and she felt the flutters in her stomach kick back into high gear. It was a text notification from Phil, she opened it and read.

_From: Phil_

_Hey jerk face! Finally landed at AN airport, waiting for the next plane. I have missed you like crazy; I can't wait to see you tonight!_

She couldn't help but giggle, he could be such a dork sometimes. She kept staring at the screen, hoping he would send another text saying something along the lines of "I like you, I always have blablabla" y'know? Just something that would help ease the mess of feelings. After five minutes of staring at the screen, she gave up, locking her phone she continued the trip onwards to work with the words "I have missed you like crazy" stumbling around her head.


	2. Chapter 2

The book restoration was keeping her pretty busy and time just seemed to fly by. When she looked up she saw that it was 6pm. Chez and Chaleen would be waiting for her and pretty pissed if she was even a minute late. After carefully placing the book back in the vault, she made a mad dash to the staff room, grabbing her bag, she ran outside to the bus stop. It was going to be 30 minute ride to their home and she was a bundle of nerves.  
She stood on their driveway willing herself to walk towards the front and knock but she couldn't. She was frozen. In a couple hours, her best friend in the whole world was going to know about her feelings. This moment was something that she had been putting off for a very long time because, who really wants to confess ta a friend when they have a crush? See… NO ONE DOES! Because it's frightening, it's something that can destroy a friendship. It could become so awkward that they stop talking and she might end up relocating to another zip code. WOW! I suck at inspirational talk; I am only making myself more nervous. If that was even possible, oh Christ! Well, I have to pee, so I might as well go up the door and knock.  
She wiped her clammy hands on her hoodie and finally summed up the courage to knock on the door. Immediately Chaleen opened the door, welcoming her inside with a hug.  
"Sam! Sweetheart, how are you?"- Chaleen always welcomed her like she hadn't seen her in years, when it was only yesterday she was in her home with the guys "dastardly planning their heinous plot" or at least that's what Chez and Chaleen have been calling it since day one and she wasn't about to disagree with those wackos.  
"I am doing alright C, where are the weirdoes?"- Chaleen smiled at her and pointed up.  
"Let me head on up there then before they chop my head off"- She gave her a peck on the cheek and ran upstairs and of course tripping on the final step. "I loathe you"- She muttered under her breath.  
The last step was off by a couple centimetres always making her trip, there family were used to it but she always managed to trip on that one. She has lost count of how many times Phil and her have been caught doing shenanigans while everyone else was asleep because of that shitty step. She knocked on Chez's door and she dragged her in.  
"What took you so long?!"- Chez and Natalie scolded in unison.  
"The stairs?"- Was the first thing that popped into her head.  
Chez and Natalie each took an arm sitting her down in front of Chez's mirror.  
"Alright, let's get cracking'. We have work to do! Phil should be here in an hour"- They both looked at her with happy smiles on their faces but it truly scared the crap out of her. They could be so creepy when they wanted to.  
That hour went by in a flash, Natalie worked on her hair while Chez dealt with the makeup and Chaleen on her outfit. Sam would do this but the truth is, she hates makeup. She loathes it, doesn't even know how to properly apply it (truly embarrassing for a 24-year-old woman). She has always been a tomboy opting for jeans and band t-shirts instead of dresses and skirts. She knew she had no fashion sense whatsoever but that never really mattered to her. She was confident and liked her shitty style.  
The trio themselves continued working their magic, while she sat in the chair biting her thumbnail. Natalie kept smacking her hand away from her mouth.  
"You'll ruin the lipstick"- she kept telling her.  
She just couldn't help it. Her phone vibrated on Chez's dresser and they all immediately stopped and looked at it, like it was a bomb about to go off.  
"What do i do?"- Inwardly she smacked herself, "answer it you idiot, it's just a phone." She mentally scolded.  
"Um, I am no rocket scientist but answering it might be the best thing to do"- Chaleen piped in. Natalie made her way to the dresser, grabbing her phone and bringing it to her. They just stood there looking at her impatiently.  
She unlocked the phone and saw the text notification she was dreading but also waiting for. She kept mentally cursing him for making her feel like this, so insecure and so happy.

_From: Phil_

_FUCKING FINALLY! I have landed, making my way there AS. . . Shit squeezing hug WILL happen when i see you, so prepare your ribs woman!_

She read the message aloud and Chez, Chaleen and Natalie started squealing, yeah squealing. Glad to know _they_ are so elated, she was elated also but the feeling of the impending doom was taking over and elated-ness was pushed to the back, back of the line to be precise, right to where the "I am about to crap my pants" feeling was. He was on his way over and she was nowhere near ready she probably looked, well good.  
She stared at her reflection in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself. Natalie had definitely worked her magic with her hair that had always been a mess of curls. He pinned it up, letting some curls fall and brought forward to frame her face. Chez's makeup skills still astounded her making her wonder what Chez really looked like underneath her makeup. Sam grabbed her glasses off the vanity and Chez quickly smacked her hand away.  
"Nope, no glasses tonight. You are going to ruin my masterpiece"- She said taking away her glasses and storing them in her drawer.  
"So what? I am not supposed to actually see him?"- Sam's vision wasn't THAT crappy but it wasn't the best, the astigmatism is what made walking around without her glasses an adventure.  
"You are, c'mon your eyesight is not that bad. Anyways, c'mon up, up. Time for the dress"- Sam obliged and sighed. On her long list of horrible moments that will take place today, the "dress fitting" was on second on the list. Chaleen and Natalie had denied her the right to pick out a dress because well, like previously stated she had shitty fashion sense. So, the dress was also up to them and knowing them they were going to "pimp her out" with the dress alone.  
After two tries, the dress was finally on. When Chaleen mentioned that it was going to be "shape-fitting" she wasn't lying. The dress captured every curve showcasing her beautiful hourglass shape.  
"Jesus! I would kill for the figure you have and you despise it, you bitch"- Chez said patting down some areas and turning her around. "Good god, look at your ass!" she gave her a hard smack, "it looks gorgeous."  
Sam gave her a playful shove, while rubbing her sore cheek. Damn! That woman could smack, but she wasn't lying. She stood there looking at her profile in the mirror. Her ass was indeed mesmerizing. Alright, when her feelings come out in word vomit, which she's sure that will happen, she could always turn around and give him a peek at her backside that could work!  
Suddenly they heard commotion from downstairs and yeah, there it was Phi's voice. Crap, now I am really nervous, c'mon breathe in and out, in and out. Easy does it.  
She put her flats on and with Natalie's assistance, they made it downstairs. They walked towards the kitchen and she saw Phil hug his mom, it had a been a long while since Sam saw her smile that way, she always missed Phil terribly when he was away on tour, or doing the live shows. He may be a big wrestling superstar but he's still the biggest momma's boy she's ever known. She looked at Sam over Phil's shoulder and smiled at her. She gave him a pat on the back and whispered in his ear making him turn around. He looked at her and she froze. Instantly forgetting the mess of nerves she was earlier, well the mess that she had been all day. He stood there, smiling at her and rushed to her. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her, giving her that "bear hug" she had missed so much.  
He finally put her down and took her in "My god, you look … stunning"- He finally said after taking her in "So, this is what happens when i leave for a year? I leave and you turn into a full-blown-babe"- He kissed her cheek and she couldn't help but smile at his comment.  
"Thank you but why are we talking about me? Look at you! You look…alright"- She replied with a shrug, giving him a devilish grin.  
"C'mere smartass"- He grabbed her before she managed to escape and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He talked to his brother and Chez spent the entire time smiling at her like a freaking idiot.  
"So tool, Sam has something that she needs to talk to you about"- Chez quickly added, interrupting Phil and Natalie's conversation while smiling at her, Chaleen coughed, choking on the wine she had just sipped. I swear this woman is as subtle as a bull in a china plate store.  
"CUT IT OUT"- Sam mouthed at her, she was about to give it away. She looked up at him and smiled. She felt content right where she was with his arm around her. After conversing with Natalie and her husband, he hugged Chez, and brought Sam with him to the living room and both sat on the couch. It was as if no time had passed. She was trying to find a time to sneak the "I am pretty sure I'm in love with you" bit into the conversation but she just couldn't.  
A part of her wanted to tell him right now and get it over with but she wasn't going to confess all that in their living room. With everyone present, even though everyone knew of her feelings for him, except him. The man was so oblivious. He kept on talking to her about the movie set and how tiring yet beautiful the trip back was. She intently listened and watched how his eyes lit up every time he talked about his job. You could tell sometimes he got tired but deep down he absolutely loved it and Sam couldn't really see him doing anything else.  
He asked her about her work in the museum and how it was going. Most people when they ask her about what she does for a living want a short answer because truthfully and honestly people tend to find her work boring. She worked part time at the Peabody Museum and a full-time physical anthropologist. People would ask about it and she'd notice their eyes would glaze after a while but never him. He always looked and showed interest in what she did. Always wanting to know what she was working on next, he always told her her work was invigorating. She was working with history, past and present and that was inspiring. He always said she made him want to go back to college and take up something else.  
Here she was in the middle of telling him how she predicted the book she was restoring was from the 1800s, when his phone beeped alerting him of a message. He took it out of his hoodie, looked at it and smiled.  
Phil stood up from the couch and walked to the middle of the room and made an annoyingly loud whistle, "Hey, everyone. I have a surprise for all of you but before I say this, I want to apologize for not saying it to any of you sooner. Especially you mom and Sam, this has been killing me and I have been wanting to tell you but I figured tonight in front of all of you is the best way to announce this"  
"You're coming out, oh my god… He's gay!" Colt piped in and that brought the room to a roaring laughter. Phil chuckled and flipped him the bird.  
"I know you want me Colt but seriously, get in line"- Phil quickly replied. Sam laughed along but her feelings went back into a frenzy, he had something to tell everyone, something he had been hiding? To Chez? To her? Could it be that he liked her all along but like her was nervous or shy to say anything? This is the moment Sam, the moment you have been waiting for.  
Chez gave her a thumbs up and smiled at her, Sam smiled back as the butterflies in her stomach were going insane once more. Phil was inching closer towards the door and opened it.  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Katie"- Phil said, ushering a brunette woman inside, wrapping his arm around her waist. Sam instantly felt the room grow warmer and her heart drop to her stomach. It was at that very moment she wished the floor would open below her feet and the earth would swallow her whole.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Katie," Phil said, ushering a brunette woman inside, wrapping his arm around her waist. Sam instantly felt the room grow warmer and her heart drop to her stomach. It was at that very moment she wished the floor would open below her feet and the earth would swallow her whole.  
Everyone in the room grew quiet, the kind of quiet that you could drop a pin and it could be heard with a booming echo. Chez, Chaleen and Natalie turned and looked at Sam with worry. Way to be subtle guys.  
Sam took a good look at Katie and instantly recognized her, she had been recently tag teaming with Phil, they were always seen together on screen as somewhat of a friendship or couple type thing, of course! She just HAD to be a beautiful wrestler, not bulky or hench, but perfect. She felt the all-too-familiar pang of disappointment course through her and settle in the pit of her stomach.  
If he weren't directly in front of her she would've broken down. The room started to suddenly spin. She needed to get out of there and pronto. Someone sat next to her but she quickly sat up and raced outside to the backyard. The cool night air breeze helped soothe the chaos that was her mind. She took deep breaths and started to pace. She knew it, she fucking knew it! She sensed something like this was going to happen. I mean let's be real, even if she did confess her feelings for him; he wasn't going to settle for her. Why would he? He's grown used to the fabulous diva's that roamed around in tight short shorts by now. She couldn't fight the sting of tears as they started to fall.  
"Oh baby, I am so sorry"- Sam looked up and saw Chez coming her way, she opened her arms and Sam walked into them. Chez rubbed her back and whispered words of reassurance.  
"No, please don't be. I knew something like this was going to happen besides Katie is more his type than I'll ever be." Even saying that aloud hurt but it was the truth. Sam didn't hold a candle to that girl. Katie was flawless and Sam just wasn't. Chez grabbed her shoulders "Don't you dare say and believe that for a second, do you understand me? You are an intelligent, kind and beautiful woman and you are more my brother's type then that brunette bimbo out there" For the first time in the evening Sam smiled, Chez smiled right back and hugged her once more. "Now let's go back in there, put your best face on and smile for now."  
"Chez, c'mon don't call her that, you don't know that"- Sam replied. She'd like to believe that Phil chose her for a reason; she probably is a really good girl. Phil wasn't that blind when it came to women. As they turned to go back inside they saw Phil making his way towards them. Sam quickly dried her eyes, erasing any trace of tears and fanned her face. She would not let him see her like this.  
"Hey, you alright? You dashed out of there pretty fast"- His look of total concern made her smile even though she still wanted to kick his ass.  
"Yeah, I am alright. You know me! Sometimes getting a tad emotional sometimes whenever you come back after such a long period of time, I just needed some air"- Well, it wasn't that farfetched from the truth.  
"Oh, alright. You scared me, but I'm glad you missed me, squirt," he brought her body closer to his for a hug and she took a step back. She couldn't bear being that close to him, not now, at least not while she was still dealing with the after effects of that sucker-punch. She needed some distance, even a wide open space like the backyard felt like they were too close.  
"So, you had something you needed to tell me?"- He asked her while steadily looking at her. She was acting strange but he couldn't quite figure out why. When she was lying she usually did all the same things, look down at the floor, play with her hair, look anywhere but at you, it was always easy to tell, sometimes she'd get mad at him when he kept firing questions at her from years ago, and one thing he had learned after five years of being her friend was to never pick a fight with an emotional Sam, she always had a tendency to chuck whatever item was closest to her. She once gave him a black eye with a remote control.  
"Umm… yeah. Do you remember that anthropological dig I signed up for before you left?"- She asked him while looking down. She was afraid to look up at him.  
"The one in Peru?"  
"Yes, that one. Well, I received a letter two days ago telling me that I got accepted"- Sam tried to add a tone of happiness but couldn't quite muster it.  
"Holy shit! I knew you were going to get it, that's fantastic news Sam," Phil exalted, making her break her downward gaze and look up at him. He was genuinely happy for her; for once she wanted him to not be. To just be an asshole, that would at least give her an excuse to hate him.  
"C'mon, let's head inside. It's freezing out here," He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she shrugged it off. He looked down at her and she walked on. Sam just wanted to gather her things, go home and cry herself to sleep. Walking back inside she couldn't help but notice Katie was talking to Chaleen and Colt and laughing. She took a breath in and slowly exhaled. There was no point to get mad at her, she didn't do anything.  
Sam excused herself and made her way upstairs to grab her bag. Fucking step! She inwardly cursed as she once more lost footing, almost falling face first. She scanned the room and found her bag on the floor, she grabbed it and her glasses and she walked back downstairs. Everyone had sat down to dinner and had been waiting for her. Awesome! How in the hell will I get out of this one?  
"Where are you going honey? I just served dinner," Chez's mum asked her with motherly concern.  
"I am so sorry, I have to work pretty early tomorrow. Apparently the deadline for the restoration was pushed forward so I will have to work very early tomorrow"- Sam gave Chez a pleading look to not ask any questions and to please just let her leave without rousing any suspicions. Chez, c'mon pick up the hint.  
"Alright, honey I'll just drop you off some food tomorrow"- Chez's mum replied with a slight nod.  
"Sam let me give you a ride"- Phil said getting up from his chair. Another time Sam would have gladly accepted but not tonight, she needed to be as far away from his as possible. Colt sensing her discomfort interjected Phil. "It's alright, I'll take her"  
"Thanks"- With that Sam sped out of the house.  
The drive to her house was definitely a quiet one, Colt wanted to say something to her but words seemed useless. He hated seeing her like this and he had seen it three times already. There was something about this time that felt different and that scared him. He had always told her that Phil would one day wake up and realize that she was in love with him, he constantly kept telling her to wait that it would happen but this time around he wasn't too sure about that. Colt looked over to her and saw the calmness in her features, he could usually read her like a book but not this time and it frightened him.  
"I am"- Colt started to say but Sam interrupted him.  
"Sorry, yeah I know. Colt, I don't want to talk about it anymore. I am just…Tired"- Sam looked out the window, seeing everything move past her. She just wanted to be home right now. She felt Colt take her hand and squeeze it. She looked at him and offered him a smile.  
They were on her street the car came to a stop. She was finally home.  
"Thanks for the ride Colt, I appreciate it"- Sam told him as she got out of the car. She walked up her doorway and opened the door. The sweet smell of books filled her nose, bringing her some comfort. She took off her shoes and tossed them aside, she walked into her bedroom and dropped on the bed.  
She turned her head and laid eyes on the picture on her nightstand. It was a collage of pictures taken by Natalie on the eve of her birthday. Just thinking back to that night made her insides cringe. They had all acted like idiots the entire night. The frame held five pictures and she couldn't help but laugh through the tears. One picture was of Phil and she engaged in a light saber battle (which she had won after kicking Phil in the balls when he had her cornered). The other was Phil drawing a monocle over her left eye and a moustache when she had passed out. Another had Chez and Chaleen writing "balls" on Phil's forehead. She sighed.  
After taking the dress off, she grabbed her pajamas and crawled under the covers. She looked up at her ceiling and couldn't help but approach this garbage dump of a situation from a logical side. According to the many scientific books she had read on love, all that she was feeling was a hormonal reaction. It was just chemicals, her oxytocin was going haywire and it was the real reason why she was feeling like this. So she would do what she had done the previous times. She would find a way to turn her feelings off… Again.  
This time around she was going to this as a sign from the universe that her and Phil just weren't made to be together, maybe it was just time for her to cut her losses and give up.  
Sam was alright looking with her messy curly hair, tan skin and curvy body and shitty fashion sense but Katie, that girl was perfect for him. She was everything that Sam was not, which seemed to be the pattern when it came to his girlfriends. She will take the hint and just stop the nonsense all together, besides love is completely overrated and maybe, just maybe she really was better off alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**EEK thanks for all the reviews and follows and favs :) really means a lot, glad you're all liking the story, it's really hard seeing as I really don't know much about Phil/CM Punk's personal life, just improvised from the Best In The World dvd, but erm yeah, hope you all enjoy this chapter :))))**

She_ felt his soft hands trace lazy patterns down her naked back, his hot breath on the nape on her neck, his bare body inching closer to hers. She turned her head and caught his intense hungry stare making her breath hitch in her throat. She closed the gap between them and kissed him with the burning passion she had been holding inside.  
"Make love to me"- She breathed out between kisses. He didn't hesitate covering her body with his never breaking their kiss. His hands continued their soft yet welcome assault on her body moving ever so softly downwards. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Sam jolted awake, falling off her bed in a mess of covers. What the hell was that?! She's had sex dreams involving him before but that was, long ago, of course! It's only natural her mind decides to go all porno on her when she decides to nip his feelings for him in the bud. Fuck you Brooks! God! She somehow still felt the touch of his fingertips on her stomach. Fuck this shit! This is easily fixable - a cold shower it is!

"Oh, just shut up, you noisy bitch"- She shouted at her alarm as she walked by it, smacking down on the off button a little harder than intended.

After her hour long cold shower she was finally up and ready to face the day. She would forget all about last night and this morning. Yep, none of that happened, I am as cool as a cucumber she confidently whispered to herself. She was going to go open her store and go about her day. She grabbed her keys and bag and out the door she went. She walked her usual three blocks to get to her bookstore. As soon as she got in she plugged in her iPod to her speakers and started to work dusting shelves and checking inventory. It was amazing how fast time flied when she was in the store. She got some people in the morning which kept her pretty busy and kept those thoughts away. After a couple of customers she looked up and noticed that five hours had already flown by.

"Little high little low!"- Chez shouted as she entered Sam's bookstore "Between the Lines", smiling as she heard her sing along to Edith Piaf's Milord. She tried to locate her between the masses upon masses of books to no avail. Sam didn't really have an organizational scheme when it came to her store, the books that filled the shelves were organized in whatever mood she felt that day but you tell her to locate a book for you and she'd find it in a jiffy. Sam was like a savant for book locations.

"Little hey little hoe"- She replied walking from behind a bookshelf, smiling and welcoming Chez in and taking the mocha Frappuccino that Chez was holding out for her. "So, how was this morning?"- Sam couldn't help but ask her. Truth be told Chez had always hated Phil's girlfriends with the exception of Beth but the two following her, she detested. They were total airheads and this new one was definitely on that list.

"Oh god! It was awful. She's so self-centred! That's all she wants to do, just talk about her and how great her new wrestling life is and blah blah blah. I am telling you Sam, never have I wanted a zombie apocalypse to break out so badly"- Sam laughed when Chez resorted to hair twirling to accompany the description of Katie.

"So, when are you going to tell him?"- Chez asked her referring to her Anthropological dig that was coming up, of course she had told him about it, problem was that she didn't exactly tell him for how long she was actually going to be there. When could she have told him? He kind of stole her thunder with the news of the new girlfriend.

"I dunno," She looked down at her coffee, playing with the cap "I was thinking of not really telling him."

"What?! Why the hell not? You don't think he's going to notice you being gone?"- Chez asked her while starting to feel a little mad they were even having this conversation in the first place.

"Well it's not like he's going to be here. He's going back to the WWE to so the live shows and then he'll be touring, in two weeks he'll be gone, for what? A year?" Sam replied.

"He still calls you, Sam look at me"- She said with an impatient tone to her voice forcing Sam to look into her eyes, the last thing she wanted was for Chez to have a full-mental-hulk-out.

"You are leaving in a week, for two years. He has to know," Sam sighed, giving up. Unfortunately Chez was right. God! She hated when she was right. Sam had to tell him but when exactly was she going to get that chance? She knew telling him now would piss him off, moreover if she waited, well same shitty outcome. Goddamn it! She exhaled, pinching the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming on.

That's when she heard the unmistakable noise of his laughter. Awesome! Just what she needed on top of this wonderful suck salad. She looked up and saw him walking in the store, waving at her with Katie in tow. Don't think about this morning, don't think about this morning. Forget how soft his touch was as it went down your back. Shit!

"Hey!"- Sam said with a husky tone, earning her a weird look from Phil and Chez. She immediately cleared her throat twice.

"Hey"- She said again much better.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Phil asked her, while leaning over the counter and kissing her cheek. "Better, I hope," he jokingly said, ruffling her hair.

"Much better, sleep and cold shower definitely helped"- Sam rambled before she could stop herself. She inwardly groaned, What the hell was wrong with her this morning? Stupid sex dream, stupid man! Now she fully understood why so many of his fans were sexually frustrated. Fucking asshole. She had to change the subject and quick. She took this opportunity to properly "meet" Katie. She looked at her and couldn't blame Phil for falling for her, the woman was really pretty.

"Sorry, we weren't properly introduced yesterday. I am Sam"- She said extending her hand and Katie shook it.  
"Hi, yes. I feel like I know so much about you. Phil wouldn't stop talking about his best friend Sam, who owns a bookstore and is also a .. an"- she snapped her fingers looking for the word.

"Anthropologist"- Chez quickly added.

"Yes, that"- Katie replied. Sam couldn't help to feel as if she was under a microscope. She felt Katie's eyes give her a long look over. Sam stood there hoping that Phil would catch it but nope. The buffoon had gone to look over some new arrivals.

"So are we all ready for the rematch of the century this afternoon?!"- Chris said walking over to them. Oh thank god! She felt Katie's stare ease up as she took a hold of Phi's hand and wrapped an arm around his waist. Chez took in Katie's gesture and gave Sam an incredulous stare.

"Yep, are you ready to get your ass kicked?"- Sam asked him. She was really was looking forward to today's game. It's a tradition they've had since, well feels like forever now. They always played a game of pick up soccer when Phil was in town and tonight her team would win…again. Yep, the BB's were going to kick the VD's asses!

"Hey! Your team won last time because you cheated," Phil replied. She may have "cheated" just a bit but could you really blame her? He had resorted to tickling her every time she got near him to block. So, how she managed to win you ask? She stole the ball by pulling down his shorts.

"You started it!"- She responded laughing at the memory.

"Well, prepare to get your ass handed to you, you little BallBuster. I will see you this afternoon then"- he gave her a wink and with that he wrapped his arm around Katie and both walked out of the store. She looked after them and felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her but she quickly dismissed it. She was done, done with his feelings for him.

"Well, that got awkward for a second"- Chez said breaking her out of her reverie. "What was up with her? Did you see how she grabbed her hand?

"I don't know"- Sam shrugged it off. She really didn't care what Katie did with him. He was HER boyfriend after all.

"I think she feels threatened by you"- Chez replied.

Sam scoffed "Please, why in the world would she feel threatened by me?"- Sam asked her. She didn't understand why anyone that looked like Katie would feel even remotely threatened by someone like her.

"Because he cares more about you then he does her. You've known him longer and he wouldn't stop talking about you. Take your pick, I've got more reasons"- Chez said nonchalantly.

"Whatever, let's go. We've got a game to prep for"- Sam said ushering Chez out of the store, while she grabbed her belongings and locking up the store.

Today was a lovely sunny day and perfect for their game to take place. Chez' mom took her usual spot by the side lines accompanied by Natalie (who loved to take pictures of the ridiculousness that went on) and Chez who didn't like to sweat in public but did like to humiliate the losers afterwards. Sam was pretty frightened the first time Phil had invited her to play a round of soccer with his friends but five minutes into the game they all clicked and they became her friends also.

Sam's team consisted of: Chaleen, Colt and Mickie. Phil's team had his high school friends: Tom, Bill and John.

This was going to be the epic showdown between the BallBusters (BB's) and the VD's (Vagina Destroyers) Don't ask about the latter, Phil and Tom had picked out the name. Even though Chez had suggested the other meaning of VD as their team name.

They all took their positions in the field and Natalie rushed to the centre holding the ball.

"Alright ladies and germs, I want a clean game, no throwing elbows I am looking at you Sam"- Natalie looked pointedly at her.

"What?! I don't do that!"- She replied defensively. She did that maybe once and now they are making a big deal out of it. Go figure! Men are such babies.

"Yes you do!"- All the guys replied.

"And absolutely no crotch shots for Colt. If you need to hit someone in the balls. You all know who to hit"- Natalie said pointing at Phil.

"Fuck off"- Phil responded playfully shoving Natalie.

After Chez's mom blew the whistle, Natalie dropped the ball and ran off the field. Chez screamed "COME ON SAM, KICK THEIR ASSES!" scaring Katie who had covered her ears.

Sam instantly ran towards the ball intercepting Bill as he tried to kick it to his team. Sam ran it towards the midfield and kicked it to Colt who delivered it to the goal with a swift kick. Sam screamed and ran towards him, giving a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, don't get cocky… It's just ONE goal"- Phil told them.

John got the ball out of the goal and tossed it back to the field. Phil started to make his way to the centre field when Sam intercepted his foot work and stole the ball running away kicking it towards their goal. Phil couldn't help but smile at her. She loved soccer and most of the time got pretty aggressive. The first time they had played the guys would try not to bump her or shoulder her but after she did it to them, all niceness was out the window. She was the kind of girl that could take hits, he remembered the time she got a black eye from when the ball hit her square in the face but for a week she wore her bruise quite proudly.

He approached her from behind and tried to kick the ball from under her. She gave his chest a gentle shove to try and stop him he kept getting closer until he placed his arm around her waist and lifted her, kicking the ball forward to one of his teammates. Oh, so playing dirty it is alright. Sam pinched his arm and sped towards the ball, taking it away from Tom and kicking it in the goal.

"FUCK YES!"- Chez screamed from the side lines, laughing as she saw Sam do a victory cartwheel on the field.

"Hey Chez, how long have you known Sam?"- Katie asked her and Chez frowned, she had forgotten Paris Hilton wannabe was standing next to her.

"Five years and counting. Why?"- Chez asked dragging out the why. She knew this question had to do with the way she acted in the bookstore. HA! She was right! This girl definitely felt threatened by Sam.

"Well because I don't know if you've noticed but I think she might have a bit of a thing for Phil"- Katie said and Chez tore her eyes from the game and turned to look at her. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like where this conversation was headed.

"So?"- Chez replied coldly.

Katie laughed and Chez chalked it up on her list of most annoying noises she had ever heard. It sounded so fake just like her. She knew there was a reason why she didn't like this girl. From the second she stepped into their home there was just something about her that made Chez want to claw her eyes out.

"What do you mean, so? He's obviously with me and she needs to take the hint"- Katie said with a territorial tone and Chez could not believe what she was hearing. Where was the mighty Thor when you needed him? Lightning! Thunder! Something! Strike this woman down directly where she stands!

At that moment Chez fought every urge in her body that was screaming at her to pounce this girl and punch her in the face. Calm yourself Chez, this is a family setting and there are children around, don't call her a cunt, just don't. Hold it in!

"Sam is Phil's BEST FRIEND"- Chez quickly added, enunciating the last bit just in case her shit-for-model-brains didn't quite understand it the first time.

"Yes, but I am his girlfriend"- She retorted with a bossy tone while wearing a grin, trying not to call attention to their little outburst.

That was the moment Chez decided to be the bigger adult and walked off. She needed to get away from this girl before she did something (in front of her parents) that she would regret, just as she walked back to the side lines, standing beside Natalie who was to too busy cheering Sam on and taking photos. The game had finally settled and the BallBusters had won, yet again. Phil and the rest of the Vagina Destroyers decided cheered the victors on as they ran back to the sidelines. Sam was sweaty, her hair sticking wildly in different directions but wore a smile as she had brought victory to her team once more. Chez laughed as Phil limped his way back to the side lines and Chez noticed the bruise that was starting to settle on his face. Apparently while she had been engaged in conversation with Barbie, Sam had tried to "bend" the ball and instead it ended up hitting the goal pole, making the ball shoot back and hit Phil's straight in the face. Besides the bruise, he had a small cut on his knee.

Katie immediately ran to Phil, hugging him tight and planting a kiss on his lips. Chez scoffed and pitied the girl for having to stoop so low and pull that trashy move. Sam played it cool but Chez could tell that it bugged her. She had said she was going to turn off her feelings but Chez knew it was going to take a while.

After the game they all headed to Sam's place with the exception of Barbie. She had told them that she wanted to rest and Chez was more than happy to see her go. She couldn't deal another hour with the chick. As soon as they arrived the guys made themselves comfortable on her couch and floor as Chez headed to the kitchen to bring them some snacks. Sam started pushing Phil towards her bathroom, once inside she closed the door behind her. He had been fine at the field but as soon as they got in the car, blood started to trickle down his nose.

"I am sorry for hitting you with the ball"- Sam shot him an apologetic look but couldn't help the chuckle that surfaced. Here he was in her bathroom, pinching the bridge of his nose and tilting his head back as blood continued to trickle down his face.

"Yes, you should be. I forgot how hard you can kick"- He lightly smacked her arm when he heard her laugh.

"C'mon let's clean that face up" She pushed his shoulders down making him sit on the toilet while she looked under the zinc for her first aid kit. She took a cotton ball and dabbed with alcohol, she turned towards him.

"Ready?"- She asked him as she knelt between his legs and placed the cotton ball under his nose. He took a sharp breath in and hissed, instinctively she rubbed his leg and continued to clean his nose and face. After a couple minutes and some colourful cursing later from Phil's part she had finished.  
"All done"- Sam patted his leg and got up to place the first aid kit back. She felt his arms wrap around her middle, he settled his chin on her shoulder and she looked at his reflection in the mirror, his gaze meeting hers dead on. She wanted to turn around so badly and kiss him, how on earth he managed to get her so riled up, she'll never know. He turned her around to face him and hugged her laying his head on her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat and felt the room get hotter, the memory of the early morning dream suddenly coming back to her. His lips inches away from her shoulder and the warmness of his breath was driving her crazy, in the downstairs department. She had to break this off before she did something she would regret.

"Brooks, you alright? You big wuss"- Sam said breaking the silence, while rubbing his back. He broke the embrace but still kept his arms around her, suddenly the thought of him pushing her against the sink and having sex with her right then and there rushed through her brain. She needed to get away from his arms, needed space. Curse her bathroom for being so small; well curse him really for being so… big. Oh god! Horny brain… Calm self.

"I am fine, I just missed you is all. I missed us, just us"- He said lowly, every word hitting her neck in such a satisfying way. She bit back the urge to moan. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and she felt a shiver down her spine. He's so fucking evil! Does he realize what he's doing to me? She had to stop this and put some space between them and quickly. He has a girlfriend now and this is not right, for her or her hormones.

"Phil, I think you should stop doing that"- Sam finally spoke up.

"Doing what?"- He moved his head from her shoulder and looked at her, raising his eyebrow.

"That! The kisses, the hugs. You have a girlfriend now and I don't want her to get the wrong idea"- Sam replied and to some degree it was true. She could sense Katie didn't really like her and she didn't need to throw more fuel into that fire.

"And what idea is that?"-he got closer, giving her an intense stare that made her knees quiver and made her feel suddenly naked. She knew he was teasing her and what a cruel way to do it… fucking asshole.

"I don't want her to get the idea, that I…like you"- Sam wanted to kick herself, couldn't believe that she had said it, she said it… shit! "Because I don't"-She quickly added. Phew… that was a close one. She laughed nervously, hoping that he would think of it as a joke.

Phil scoffed "Please, I know you love ALL this"- Phil rubbed his chest while giving her a goofy grin.

Oh you have no idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Couldn't help but write this, I was too excited tbh :))) ENJOY!**

Two days had passed since the "bathroom incident", at least that's what Sam was going to call it from now on. After telling her that he wanted to spend some time together, she felt giddy, she wanted to spend some time with him, she had missed him loads after all. She had cleared her schedule, worn actual "girly" clothes. What she didn't count on was Katie tagging along. The woman was like his freaking shadow; it was getting kind of old. They had gone to all their favourite spots and Katie was always inquisitive, asking him many questions about why the place was important and he, of course would spend time explaining, while they walked hand-in-hand being beautiful and perfect together while she was stuck walking behind them feeling exactly how she looked….the third wheel.  
He had asked her once more to come out tonight but this time she declined, no way she was going to spend time with the perfect couple while she stayed behind admiring yet kind of hating them both.  
She stood in her balcony, looking at the streets below. Young people were out and about she could hear their laughter from below and it brought a smile to her face. She found herself envying them, with their confidence and youthfulness. Everyone had always told her that she was an old soul and wise beyond her years but what good was that nowadays? In the age of Twitter (where you have to charm people and 140 characters or less) and Facebook?  
She should be out, enjoying her youth, hitting bars and having sex with random strangers. She instantly felt disgusted at the last one, remembering something her gynaecologist had told her "You're not only sleeping with your partner but also with whomever they've slept with." _Thanks Dr. Roberts!_ I will forever file that away in the darkest corner of my mind, thank you very much. For once she wished she was careless.  
She felt pathetic, in on a Friday night, eating ice-cream, reading and listening to music. As soon as it started to get colder she went inside, sliding the glass door closed. She put her iPod on her speakers and hit play. She heard "I Got a Pocketful of Sunshine" through her speakers as she walked over to her fridge, grabbing for some more comfort eating foods. She started swaying her hips to the music and singing along quite loudly to the music.  
She started moving around her living room, she felt like a dork but oh well, there was no one around to judge her, even though she was kind of judging herself a bit.  
She saw the screen on her phone light up and she turned the music down, she smiled as she saw Phils' goofy face on her screen. It was a picture that she had snapped of him mid-yawn last year. She slid her finger across the screen, accepting the call.  
"Hey boner! What's up?"- He greeted her.  
!Not much tampon"- She quickly replied and heard his laugh on the other end. "To what do I owe the disgrace of this call?"  
"I am just calling to remind you that tomorrow that opening party is taking place," How could she forget? Chez wouldn't stop talking about it for weeks. A good friend of hers was opening a nightclub and he had made her a VIP member for life, which meant they got to skip the line and get their own "special" booth and whatnot. She groaned, and Phil laughed, they had both been dreading this opening since Chez first told her about it. Bars and nightclubs weren't really there scene, but Phil always said that he'd enjoy the atmosphere of it all, you can go to a nightclub not get drunk and still have a good time. It made me wonder is Phil put the Straight Edge move on Katie.  
"That's tomorrow? Any chance you could tell her that I was suddenly struck with food poisoning?"- She pleaded.  
"Nope, no fuck no, don't even try to give me those puppy eyes, I can feel them through the phone, if I have to go, you have to go,"- Phil said quickly shutting down any hopes of her getting out of it.  
"Shit."- realization suddenly hitting her that there was no way she could get out of it, unless of course an asteroid hit earth and what are the chances of that happening?  
"You said it; just remember Chez and Chaleen are stopping by to pick you up at 12:30 alright?"- Another awesome event to look forward to. Chez and Chaleen were going to seize this garbage dump of an opportunity to once more "pimp" her out to Phil. She had told them both that she had given up but it just went in one ear and out the other.  
"Fine"- She replied. She froze at the sound of a giggle coming from the other end, immediately knowing to whom it belonged to.  
"Babe, I'm on the phone"- She heard Phil whisper. _Freakin' gross! _Right now she just wanted this particular moment to end.  
"Alright, well I am going to go to sleep now"- She quickly added, the less time she spent listening to… whatever the hell was happening on the other end, the better.  
"Okay, sweet dreams Samster"- She didn't even reply, quickly shutting the phone and harshly putting it down on the table.  
She took a deep breath in and exhaled. She grabbed her beer and chugged all of it down. _That's better._She felt a slight rush go to her head and grabbed the wall for support. She walked to her room and decided to call it a day. She flopped down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.  
She awoke the next morning to her phone going off. She quickly grabbed it and accepted the call.  
"Why the hell weren't you answering your phone?!"- Chez answered shrieking into her phone.  
"Well, I have answered it now"- Sam quickly added, getting out of bed and glancing at her alarm clock, it was only 11:30am. She still had an hour to get ready, so why the hell was she shrieking? "What's up?"  
"We are on our way, you better be ready. We have no time to waste"- Chez could give an army general a run for his money.  
"Yes ma'am. I am jumping in the shower right now"  
"Alright, see you soon"- Sam closed her phone and took a quick shower. She walked into her closet and settled on a Pink Floyd faded t-shirt, overalls and a sweater since it was a bit chilly out and her converse shoes. She gave herself a look over in the mirror _Well, that's as good as it's gonna get._  
She heard a knock on her front door and she was greeted by Chaleen.  
"Ready to go?"- He asked her, she nodded locking the door behind her.  
"How's the vein on Chez's forehead?"  
"Well, after you answered the phone it came down immediately"  
They laughed, Chaleen opened the passenger side door for her and she got in. The drive over to the mall was an interesting one. Chaleen and Chez were engaged in a heated argument over the dress they should pick out for Sam for the opening. She couldn't help the smile forming on her lips. _Freaking dorks!_  
After arriving at the mall, Sam just followed Chez and Chaleen. Every store following the pattern as the one before, showing revealing dresses, they finally decided to stop at Bebe.  
Sam didn't mask her look of disgust as the overwhelming scent of perfume hit her. She felt like gagging but instead went into a coughing fit.  
"You alright?"- Chaleen asked her.  
"Yeah, I am fine. This store is just not good for my health. I say you too find something…fast and we get out of here"- She sat in one of the benches as the elves started to look for dresses.  
They had finally settled on a purple strapless flowy dress that reached just above her knees. Sam would've preferred something a little longer but there was no way in hell she'd tell Chez that, unless she wanted a new asshole torn. With the dress all picked out and the shoes, which was an ordeal all in of its own. They headed to back to there home to get ready. Chez and Sam headed towards her room while Chaleen went to hers to get ready. While Chez was getting ready, Sam put on the dress trying to zip it up.  
"Need any help?"- She heard Phil's voice coming from the doorway.  
"Please"- He walked over to her and zipped it up. He gave her a twirl, taking in the way the light shade of purple gave her skin a bit of a glow.  
"Wow Sam, you look beautiful"  
"Thanks"- She said taking in his button up black shirt and jeans "That's bullshit, you get to wear jeans and I have to wear this… this… fucking device!"  
Phil couldn't help but crack up at her. Anything that she considered "girly" was quickly labelled with the word device, because they were devices of desire, or so she said but he couldn't help looking at her, taking her in that beautiful dress and feel something stir inside him. Thankfully Chez had now joined them and after she put finishing touches on her attire, they all headed out.  
They made their way into the very noisy club and Chez located their booth. After the first order of drinks, to my surprise Katie actually drank alcohol, while Chaleen kept her company with a gin and tonic, her and Phil hit the dance floor. Chez and her husband soon followed then Chaleen and her boyfriend. She reassured them that she was fine in the booth with her mocktail. Chez wasn't lying the place was booming, Sam started to get a feel for the atmosphere, it was relaxed and chilled. After an hour of dancing the couples returned to the booth. Chez and Chaleen sat next to her, telling her to get out there and dance. She kept telling them that she was fine right where she was. That's when Colt pointed to the dance floor and said something to Chaleen which made her laugh.  
"What's so funny?"- Sam asked him.  
"That girl over there"- Colt quickly pointed to the dance floor, Sam followed his line of sight and saw a girl that couldn't be older than Sam dry humping or I guess… dancing is what they called that nowadays. The girl was dancing with these two guys that were getting very touchy with her.  
"Wow, well she's… quite the multi-tasker"- Sam chuckled, seeing how she would switch her attention between the two guys. She would alternate between grabbing one's ass and groping the other.  
"She's a tramp, if you ask me"- Katie piped in. She could see why Katie would say something like that. I mean, the girl was a bit trashy but she was just enjoying her youth and Sam could somewhat understand that sentiment.  
"Why do you say that?"- Chez asked her.  
"She's being a total slag, look at her. She's dry humping those guys for everyone to see"  
"Well, maybe she's here because she wants to have fun"- Sam couldn't help but interject. She just found it interesting how she was calling that girl a slag and she was practically wearing the uniform. She might as well have come naked. Her outfit didn't leave anything to imagination. It was a white dress, very tight and very freaking short.  
"Yeah and you'd know ALL about that wouldn't you?"- Katie replied with a hateful tone.  
Sam felt her blood boil and fought the urge to reach over the table and slap her her heavily caked up make-up off her face.  
"Well, Sam has fun but she'd never do something like that"- Phil chimed in, wanting to calm the women down before their fight became the centre of attention.  
_She would never do something like that, huh? _Well, it was time to prove them wrong.  
Sam abruptly stood, took Katie's two shots, surprising everyone on the table and walked over to the dance floor. She walked over to where Trampy was and got in between. She started swaying her hips to the music and eventually got the attention of the other guy. She felt him flush against her back. After a couple minutes of dancing they had fallen into the same pattern as before, she would somehow try to hide the disgust as they would reach out and touch her. The guy behind her snaked his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear.  
"Hey babe, you want to try this?"- He opened his hand and in it was a little pink pill. She wanted to empower her youth, right? Why not start tonight? She took the pill off the guys hand, put it in her mouth and quickly swallowed. She expected to feel something right away but when she didn't, she marked it up as being a dud and continued dancing. She would sometimes glance to the booth to find Phil looking back at her with a look that she couldn't quite read.  
Everyone in the booth was taken aback, catty Sam. Who knew that the shy tomboy girl even had a catty, slutty side to begin with? Tonight was full of surprises. Chez couldn't help but cheer her on from the booth.  
After a half hour of dancing, Sam excused herself and tore herself away from their greedy touches. She tried making her way to the bathroom but everything seemed garbled, the noise of the music sounded low in her head but people's voices were overwhelming her. She grabbed onto a pillar for support until she felt a hand on her back.  
She turned and saw Phil, he was ushering her outside. She tried to keep up but her feet felt like dead weight. She felt his arms around her as he carried her bridal style out of the club and into the cold night.  
He found his car and put her on the passenger side, after getting in he drove back to her place.  
"I feel… really good"- She giggled rather loudly. Phil looked over to her and saw her looking at her hands and laughing.  
"Sam, Sam… look at me"- He ran his hand up her face, making her look at him. He looked deep into her eyes and saw that her pupils were dilated. She leaned into his touch and smiled at him.  
"Your hands are soft"- She confessed, softly touching his hand turning it on her lap and tracing the lines of his hand. She ran her fingers up his arm until she stopped at his shoulder. She moved her hand up his neck to the spot she knew turned him on, the spot behind his ear. He bit back the urge to moan, feeling nauseated at the many images filling his brain.  
"Sam, stop"- He moved her hand away from his neck and focused his eyes on the road and both hands on the steering wheel.  
Once they arrived at her apartment, he quickly opened the door. She walked in and removed her shoes, tossing them aside. She couldn't deny that she felt amazing, everything felt nice and crystal clear. She walked to the balcony door, putting her hand on the handle, wanting to go outside and breathe some fresh air and feel it touch her warm skin. Phil quickly stopped her.  
"C'mon, let's have some fun!"- She squealed, going to her kitchen and almost falling down in the process.  
"No, what you need is to sit down"- Phil grabbed her arm and walked her over to the couch to sit. She sat down on the couch while he walked over to the kitchen to grab her some water. When he walked back, he offered her the glass and she took it settling it on the table next to her.  
"You're beautiful Phil, has anyone told you that? I mean, the outside package is of course, gorgeous but you… You're a beautiful person"- Phil smiled at her not really knowing how to respond. She had never said anything like that to him before, sure she had said some things like that in the past, but with the way she was looking at him even though he was high off her rocker, the words rang truthful. "Does Katie know how lucky she is to be with you?"  
He sat down on the couch next to her and started browsing the internet on his phone, he needed to find out what the hell that guy had given her. Just as he brought up Google, Sam took his phone away. She tossed it aside and stood in front of him with a devilish grin on her face.  
"Samantha, that's not funny. I need to find out what that guy gave you"- He tried to get up to retrieve his phone but she pushed him down on the couch.  
She stood in front of him and ran her hands up her dress, raising it just above her thighs. She looked at him making sure he had her full attention. She smiled seeing that she indeed had, finding him with his mouth slightly agape. She slowly let her underwear fall to her ankles then stepped out of them and walked over to him.  
Before he could move off the couch, she straddled his waist. She smiled when she felt his erection against her thighs.  
"Sam, this is a bad idea"- He said gulping, the air in the room suddenly feeling thick.  
"Why? I'm definitely feeling otherwise"- She said grinning looking at him intently. She slowly started to rock her hips against him sending wonderful shivers up his back.  
He wanted to get her off of him but couldn't muster the motivation to actually do it, a part of him; a _really _big part was enjoying this, seeing her act so free with herself, it was fucking sexy. _This is your friend you creep, your very very high friend. _She brought down her lips to his and he froze. Her hands were on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. Her hands were everywhere raising goose bumps on his skin. She was driving him fucking wild. She continued to move her hand downwards, once she got to his crotch she cupped him through his pants and he gasped. She seized the opportunity to slip her tongue inside his mouth; just then something in him snapped and grabbing a fistful of her hair he kissed her back just as frenzied. Her mouth tasted sweet and her lips were soft against his.  
He ran his hand up her thighs and once finding her moist centre, he began to palm her. The sweet friction of her thighs and her rocking making him act forceful. Remembering back at the bar the way that guy had been touching her, igniting a feeling of jealousy in him.  
"Phil!"- She screamed breaking the kiss and throwing her head back. He brought his other arm up her back to cradle the nape of her neck. She laid her head on his shoulder and bit down on it just as she felt her orgasm building up.  
"I have wanted this for so long"- She whispered against his skin and he turned to look at her, part of him hoped that was the ecstasy talking. She continued to move against his hand faster and faster, losing any sign of a rhythm. He felt himself grow tighter against her every time she came down on his hand.  
"Come on Sam, come for me"- He whispered in her ear. She nodded, grabbing on to him as she began to feel her orgasm take over her.  
"Fuck"- She screamed, laying her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily. "I love you"- She whispered against his neck, placing a soft kiss there.  
A couple of minutes passed and he felt her grow limp in his arms. She had passed out. He carried her off to bed and laid her down. After putting a blanket over her, he grabbed her dress and pulled it down, making sure the blanket stayed on her.  
He caressed her cheek and couldn't believe what had just happened. He looked down at her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek while the words she had said earlier tumbled around his brain.  
_"I love you"_


	6. Chapter 6

**i really didn't know whether to go down this route, but erm, we'll see :) enjoy, sorry that it's short guys, i'll try and post a new one tonight **

Sam awoke the next morning feeling entranced and muddled. She opened her eyes then suddenly closed them. _Ugh, sunlight. _She slowly reopened her eyes, squinting she started to take in her surroundings, taking sudden comfort in the familiarity. She was at home, her home. _Thank god! _She had remembered dancing at the club with two strange guys and that was all. She heard someone behind her and turned to lie on her side and saw Phil sitting on a chair next to her bed, looking down at her, greeting her with a warm smile.

"Good morning," he spoke, trying hard to not laugh. Her hair was a wavy mess of curls and she was still trying to readjust her sight to the lightness of the room. She started to sit up and he immediately took a hold of the sheet, holding it against her chest. She gave him a questioning stare.

"Believe me, you want to hold that up before you sit up," he added and she immediately took a peek under the sheet, she then looked up and he noticed the redness starting to build up on her cheeks.

"Phil, why am I completely naked under this sheet?" she asked him, clearing her throat.

"Well, after your little ecstasy experiment last night, I brought you to your room and I guess you must've gotten too sexy for your clothes and took everything off," he wanted to tell her what really happened but couldn't bring himself to. He had spent the whole night tossing and turning, deciding if telling her was the best way to go. He imagined what telling her could do to their friendship; he didn't want any awkwardness between them and right now he was just hoping that she didn't remember anything at all.

"I took…what?!"- She shrieked.

"Ecstasy, you don't remember anything?"- Phil asked, silently counting his lucky stars and thanking god for taking pity upon him.

"No. I kind of remember us going to the club and then dancing, then after that it's just blank," she said trying hard to recollect any fragments about last night, but coming up empty. Phil looked at her intently, playing with his lip ring, and she sat there hoping that she didn't do anything stupid, like confess certain feelings. _Oh dear god! _She inwardly groaned, if she had said anything wouldn't he be acting weird?

"Feel tired?" he asked her, wanting to rub her back but decided not to. He didn't want to risk yesterday happening all over again. He offered her the glass of water he had brought for her.

"Yes… exhausted actually," she said taking the glass of water out of his hands.

"Good, that's normal"

"Since when are you an expert on the after-effects of ecstasy?"

He laughed heartily at her comment. "Since I spent half the night up, looking it up on the internet, what surprised me the most was that you didn't have any books on it." She playfully smacked his arm, at that moment her stomach grumbled.

"Someone's hungry. I made breakfast, so how about you get out of bed and go eat something. While I take a shower?" he told her over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom.

She walked over to her closet, with minimal struggle and put on a big t-shirt and some shorts. She went into the kitchen and found he had made pancakes and had set a place for her.

After eating she headed back into her room and heard the shower running. _Guess he's still in there._ She walked over to her dresser and noticed the bathroom door was left a bit opened, with curiosity getting the best of her, she neared it. She immediately gasped. _Oh lord! _She had seen him shirtless in the past, during their soccer games and of course on live television, where he'd be gleaming with sweat in the ring. She may have paused and replayed it back when she wasn't watching it with Chez. Could you really blame her?

She felt like such a huge pervert standing there ogling him but she couldn't help it.

She took in his broad, very naked shoulders; she pictured herself running her hands down his back. She was thankful the steam concealed the area below because she knew she would be unable to handle, that. He turned around and she immediately moved, hitting her side on the vanity mirror. _Fucking balls! _She peered through the crack once more hoping he didn't hear her. She saw him wrap a towel around his hips and she ran for the door.

She paced her kitchen trying to calm herself down, her cheeks were so hot and she probably looked a flustered mess. She splashed some water on her cheeks and stuck her head in the freezer for a couple of seconds.

"What on earth are you doing?"

She turned around closing the freezer door. "Nothing"- she quickly replied and took in his weird demeanour. He seemed frazzled, looking everywhere but at her. She looked down and inspected herself, did she forget to wear pants or something?

"So, I am going to head out"- He said while making his way towards the door.

"Okay"

"Yeah, I will call you later alright?"- and with that he left, leaving Sam to wonder what the hell she had done last night.

Leaving her house, he knew that he would have to apologize to her later, but for now he couldn't be so close to her. He felt weird; he needed some space between them for a bit or at least until his brain managed to calm down. He hoped the shower would help but it only made things worse. He was surrounded by her things and her lavender scent.

He needed to talk to someone and he knew exactly who, he drove over to Colt's place.

"Hey, I need to talk to you"- Phil walked past Colt letting himself in. Colt was just the person, he may be a total gossip queen but when it came to serious things Colt was like Fort Knox. Phil trusted him and knew that he wouldn't let the cat out of the bag.

"Yeah, walk right in. What's up?"- Colt turned, closing the door behind him and saw Phil pacing and running his hands through his hair furiously. _Uh oh. _He stood looking at the poor guy, wondering what on earth had happened.

"You are going to burn a hole through my carpet, are you just going to keep on freakin' pacing or are you going to tell me what the hell is wrong?"- Colt said, hoping to snap him out of the frenzy that he seemed to be in.

Phil looked up at him and couldn't form the words that had been tumbling around his head, instead he just stood there looking at Colt intently hoping that somehow Colt could pick up the hint.

"Oh god, did you murder someone?"

"No!"

"Did you knock up Katie?" Colt couldn't help but ask the question. _Please say no; please tell me that you didn't knock up that know-nothing-Bimbo._ Unfortunately it was a definite possibility albeit a very shitty one.

"No!"- Phil quickly replied.

"Then, what the shit is it? Seriously you are starting to freak me out"

"I…."Phil fought to let the words out, it felt strange to utter the words. He almost had sex with Sam!

"Sweet lord man! Spit that shit out!"- Colt yelled.

"Ialmosthadsexwithsamlastnigh t"- He mumbled, hoping that Colt caught it all, just so that he wouldn't have to repeat it.

"Huh? You contracted sex last night?"- He asked trying to piece out the word vomit that Phil had just mumbled.

"What? No, I almost had sex with Sam last night"- Colt gasped; Phil looked up and saw his best friend's eyes open quite wide. Shit, was it really _that _weird and ludicrous?

Colt tried to process the sentence. Phil almost had sex with Sam.

"When, where, why and where the fuck was I?"- Colt couldn't stop the words as they spilled out of his mouth.

"Well it happened last night, at her house and why? Well, I don't fully know why and I have no idea where the fuck you were, obviously not at her place"- He truly was stumped as to why he let something like that happen. He should've resisted, said no and gotten her to bed but no instead he did…that.

"That's…Wild"- Colt replied. "Does she know what happened?"

"No, she doesn't remember anything and I would prefer that it stays that way"- Phil looked at him with a serious look.

"Alright, I won't tell a soul"- Colt promised. "You can trust me"- Phil nodded.

"What did you mean when you said you "almost" had sex with her?"- Colt asked him.

"We didn't fully have sex"- Phil replied and Colt gave him a curious look.

"I"- He had no idea why it was so tough to get these words out. How hard is it to say, I fingered my best friend. It's not that hard, then again it wouldn't be that hard if it was regarding someone else. He felt like a freakin' teenager all over again, he was getting flustered and kind of angry but then again, he had no one else to blame but himself. Not really knowing how to reiterate it to Colt, he simply wiggled his fingers. After a couple of seconds Colt finally understood the gesture.

Colt took a seat next to him on the couch and patted his leg.

"Well, do you feel anything at all for her?"- Colt asked him, asked him the question that he was trying to figure out for himself. His feelings were so jumbled and mixed up that he truly didn't know the answer to that question, he didn't even know if it was an actual question. He felt so fucking frustrated, all he wanted right now was to crawl under the sheets and bid the world adieu for a couple of days.

Did he feel anything for her? Besides friendship? He wasn't sure.

"I don't know"- He sighed putting his head in his hands. He could feel a raging headache coming on.

"Well, what I suggest is that you try and figure out what exactly it is that you feel, even if it is nothing at all before doing anything…rash"- Colt told him. _Thanks for that awesome piece of advice, Confucius!_

Try and figure out what he felt, easier said than done. He patted Colt's back, thanked him and left.

After arriving home, he went straight to his room. He heard the shower running and plopped down on the bed, sighing. He laid his head on the fluffy pillows and tried to figure out what on earth had compelled him to have sex with Sam, deep down he knew that if she hadn't passed out it would've gotten there, and that kind of scared him. He was going to have to chalk up last night's incident to the ecstasy. It's not even a justifiable excuse but part of him couldn't help it. He had just never seen her like that, so confident in her own skin, it was a major turn on. Who knew that under the shyness and awkwardness was a very sexual, confident Sam?

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Katie joining him in bed.

"What are you thinking about?"- She asked him and he looked down at her, taking in her short silk pajamas pants and matching tank top, the soft straps falling off her shoulder, giving him an ample view of her breasts. She knew he was looking down her top; she quickly straddled his hips and started to kiss him. He kissed her back, starting to feel calm for the first time today.

The image of Sam straddling him and placing feverish kisses along his neck suddenly invaded his mind. The way she rocked her hips against him and held him in her arms. He could feel her warm breath against his neck and hear her moans ringing in his ears.

_"I have wanted this for so long"_

He shook his head and focused on Katie, Katie's lips against his, her hands roaming his chest. He flipped her over and ridded her of her tank top, touching her with fervour.

He was going to get last night out of his mind.

He just had to.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight engulfed the bedroom forcing Phil's eyes to flutter open, groaning he turned to his side and contemplated the sight before him, Katie's naked back. He ran his fingers along her back and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, he heard her sigh and cuddle closer to the pillow.  
For the first time he felt tranquil and truly happy. He was just going to forget about that night and the awkwardness that followed. The realization hit him that Sam was going to be leaving soon. She had three days left and now he was starting to think that the two months of separation that were ahead, weren't such a bad idea. He still had to call her and apologize for his sudden departure yesterday. He sat up and leaned back on the headboard, should he call her now? She probably was at work and didn't want to disturb her. _Jesus Christ! This is Sam you're talking about, just call her._

Sam had woken up in a good mood, despite everything that has happened. She brushed off the weird goodbye he had given her yesterday and actually didn't care much about the fact that he hadn't swung by or even called. She started to truly believe that she had indeed done it. She had managed to turn off her feelings for him once and for all.  
As she was getting ready to go to work, she looked around her living room and couldn't help the happiness that washed over her. The day after tomorrow, she will be boarding a plane and working on an actual dig. She couldn't contain the smile that came to her lips. It was going to be a pretty lengthy one but right now distance from Chicago and Phil is exactly what she needed.  
She grabbed her things and headed to the bus stop. After sitting down in the bus, she felt a little saddened as she took in the sights of her normal route. She would miss it all, she wasn't a Chicago native but this place had been her home for six years.  
She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and fetched it out. She sighed when she saw that it was a text message from Chez.  
**_FROM: Chez_**  
_Boy, do I have great news for you! The wicked witch of the west has left the building! I repeat the bitch has left the building! Let us rejoice!_  
Katie left? That was weird, but again why should she care? This whole thing was over anyway. She sighed and with curiosity filling her brain, before she could stop herself she replied to Chez's text.  
**_TO: Chez_**  
_What do you mean she left? I thought she was going to be here with him for the length of his trip._  
**_FROM: Chez_**  
_We thought so too but apparently she received a call this morning from the agency she works with and they offered her a spot on a magazine photo shoot or something. I don't really know, and well they wanted her in a flight as soon as possible and she's gone! You know what that means!_ )  
Hahaha, no! She was done, done with all of it. Katie and Phil could fall down a blowhole together, she didn't care. _Right?_  
**_TO: Chez_**  
_Ha, thanks but no thanks. I told you, I am done. D O N E! Have to go, I am getting off the bus._  
She sighed, today was going to be a good day, no scratch that a GREAT day and she was going to have an even better one at work. Today was her last day and she was going to enjoy herself.  
After seven hours of work and a two hour long goodbye party, Sam felt in great spirits. She had a great time with her co workers reminiscing about the piece she had been working on and the many frustrating obstacles she had encountered, with pictures to match. She would definitely miss this place the most.  
As she was gathering her things out of her locker, she looked down at her watch and saw that it was 5pm. She could swing by Chez' place and probably party a bit more with her since she was probably in a very jovial mood. The cell screen brightened up notifying her of a call, she looked down and saw Phil's picture on the screen. Well, she had to talk to him eventually.  
_Here goes nothing!_  
"Hello"  
"Hey vagisil!" Sam couldn't help but smile, things were back to normal and he was being his normal idiotic self, so of course she had to retort with a nickname that he had always hated, one that always made him cringe.  
"How goes it cuntwaffle!"- She laughed when she heard his groan of disgust.  
"Ugh, it goes. I am outside, I figured since it's your last day there we could hang out for a bit," she liked the sound of that since they hadn't really hung out, together alone since his return.  
"Sure, I am just gathering my things. I'll be out in a minute," she replied and shut her phone. She finished cleaning out her locker and closed it; she gave a final look around the employee's break room and sighed. She knew this day was coming, that working here wasn't permanent but time had just snuck up on her. She turned in her badge and gave a hug to Walter the security guard, with one last look over her shoulder; she headed out before she started to cry - again.  
She walked down the museum's steps and spotted Phil standing by his truck, as soon as he saw her he started to walk up to her. He stopped in front of her and smiled at her, he opened his arms and she stepped into them. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She had missed this, especially today.  
He took the bag from her and rubbed her back.  
"Feeling better?"- He looked down at her, giving her one his famous grins.  
"Much better, thanks."- She walked with him to his car and he opened the door for her, she quickly got in wondering exactly where he was taking her. They were probably headed to his house or maybe hers… or maybe the park.  
In the ride over to, wherever it was, they had fallen to their common repertoire of name calling and remembering old times. He had asked her about her trip and if she was excited and she couldn't help but rant about it, of course she wanted to tell him that she was going to be gone for two years instead of the two months that she had initially told him but couldn't bring herself to. Not when things were finally becoming normal between them, the last thing she wanted to do was piss him off. She was going to have to do it and soon but that was going to be a problem for another day. Today she was just going to enjoy herself with him…. at a jewellery store? What the hell?  
She looked around to see if she recognized a familiar place but nope, she turned and saw Phil getting out of the car and walking over to the passenger side, he opened the door for her and she gave him a curious look. She got out of the car and walked side by side with him into the store.  
"So, I have to ask. What are we doing here?"- She finally asked as they made their way to the front counter. She looked around and glanced at the very fancy pieces of jewellery sitting in the cases, some pieces were freaking enormous. Who on earth would want something the size of their fist on their finger?  
"I need your help with something," he replied, looking behind over his shoulder and giving her a reassuring smile.  
She couldn't help but smile when she saw of one the salesclerks gawking at Phil. She knew that he had grown used to it but she still found it so odd. Every time something like that happened, she felt so proud of him other people would've taken something like that the wrong way but not him. He had always been so grounded.  
He spoke with the gentleman behind the front counter while she stood beside him still looking around. This place was so freaking shiny, every so often the shimmer of a diamond would shine right in her eye and made her groan. The quicker they got through whatever this was… the better, before she hulked out and smashed the pretty jewellery.  
He nudged her shoulder and she looked down, before her was a cushioned tray with four rings. They were so beautiful, simple and - oh god.  
"Phil, what are these?" she asked him, trying to keep her tone in check. She was hoping that she was wrong that this wasn't what she thought it was.  
"Engagement rings," he quickly added, just like that. Engagement rings, like it was nothing serious.  
"Are you?" she couldn't bring herself to say the next bit. "Are you proposing, to Katie?"- She started to feel hot and dizzy, like all air from the room had evaporated.  
"Yes"- He quipped.  
"What? Phil, you don't fully know that woman!" She yelled, getting a few stares from shoppers and clerks alike. Phil softly smiled at the gentleman telling him that they would be back and grabbed Sam by her arm and taking her outside.  
"What the hell was that?"- He said, looking at Sam who was looking everywhere but him.  
"Phil, you don't know that woman. You have been dating her for only five months!"- She was going to try and make him see reason if it was the last thing she did.  
"Hey! That woman's name is Katie and I happen to be in love with her!"- He yelled back at her. She couldn't help but look up when he dropped the L word. He loved her. She felt as if she had been sucker punched, again. She thought their relationship was just infatuation but no, here he was throwing in her face the thing she feared the most. It was as if the floor had shifted beneath her feet leaving her breathless and lost. Just when she thought she was over him.  
"Phil, you can't possibly be in love with her. You don't even know her, five months is not enough time to know a person. You only know the surface"- She replied, she was going to make him see the foolishness in his action. As soon as those words left her mouth, she wished she could've retracted them. The look of seething anger he gave her rocked her to her core.  
They had never _really _fought before and seeing Phil like that, truly frightened her.  
"Sam, who the hell do you think you are? You think you can just TELL me who to love. Fuck you!"- He bellowed and stepped away from her. She let his words wash over her. It's true, she had no right and if he truly did love her than he deserved to be with her.  
"You're right; I don't have any right because I am no one. I am just your friend and I want you to be happy, so since you love her and she makes you happy. You go right ahead and ask her to marry you. I hope you two are very happy together"- She replied, meaning every word even though it hurt like hell. She opened the car door, grabbed her bags and walked off, leaving him standing on the sidewalk.  
He loved her.  
She hailed a cab and after getting in she couldn't fight the tears as they fell, once more.


	8. Chapter 8

_You're right; I don't have any right because I am no one. I am just your friend and I want you to be happy, so since you love her and she makes you happy. You go right ahead and ask her to marry you. I hope you two are very happy together._  
After her outburst, Phil stayed rooted to the spot where she had left him. Her words swimming around his head. He wanted to go after her and apologize for his crude words but couldn't force himself to, it was easier to just let her go and cool off. He watched her get into a cab and drive off, they had argued before but not like this, then again she had never voiced her opinion towards Katie before and now that she had, it irked him. Why couldn't she just be happy for him? Like a normal friend would.  
He sighed and walked back into the store, approaching the counter and apologizing to the salesclerk. He kindly assured him that it was no problem and showed him the rings once more. He looked at them and tried to focus on choosing one, however his mind was still stuck on his argument with Sam. He gave up and chose one, any of them would look lovely on Katie anyway. The salesclerk praised him for his choice, telling him that she would love it and wishing them a lifetime of happiness together. He smiled kindly at the gentleman and took the small bag from him, walking out of the store. He got into his car and started to drive home.  
He had done it, well the first of the big steps. He actually bought the ring… He bought the ring. He let that sink in and mull around in his head. A queasy feeling started stirring in the pit of his stomach, it was most likely nerves, no man ever feels completely confident when he is going to propose. He decided that he was going to call Katie as soon as he got home, he missed her.  
He arrived home and called out for Chez, suddenly remembering that they were out on a date. A smile formed on his lips, he wanted something like Chez and her husband had, something…substantial. He looked down at the ring in his hand and he knew he could have something like that with Katie. He walked into the kitchen and took the bottle of water that was on the kitchen counter.  
The house was eerily quiet; his siblings were probably out and about, maybe at Sam's. He knew by now she was probably telling them about his engagement plans and of course, she was going to voice her opinion and they would all take her side, as always. He felt anger rise within him, they weren't even going to ask him because Saint Sam was going to say plenty for the both of them.  
He walked into his room and slammed the door shut. He walked over to his bed and set the bottle down; taking the ring box out of the bag and setting it down on the bedside table. He sat down on his bed and couldn't tear his eyes from the picture on his bedside table.  
It was a picture of him and Katie that one of her friends had taken on one of their dates. They were in a restaurant and he had leaned in to whisper something in her ear and the picture captured her mid laugh. It was a beautiful picture of her, he couldn't help but feel how lucky he was to be with her, she could be with any other guy but she chose him. He was making the right choice asking her to marry him, he knew that they would be happy together. He grasped the ring box and placed it in his drawer. He looked down and was surprised to see a picture of him and Sam in there. _Why would that be there? _He tried to remember if he had placed there after "that" night but he couldn't remember.  
He picked it up and took it out of the drawer. He looked down at the picture and couldn't help the laugh that burst out. The picture was taken last Halloween. He had come home just in time for the festivities but of course the whole bunch and Sam couldn't wait and started the party without him, then again he couldn't really blame them since he had gotten there at 3am.  
He can still remember it like it was yesterday. Sam was dressed as Batman, yes not Batwoman but Batman. As soon as she saw him, she rushed to him calling out his name. He laughed so hard, she looked so flustered in that suit as soon as she reached him she jumped into his arms and he gladly wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground. _He had missed her so much. _Chaleen had taken the picture just as he had taken the cowl off her face and she was trying to get it back. He had extended his arm and she was trying to reach, after a couple tries she had given up and stood there pouting while he smiled at her.  
Those were some good times.  
He set the picture down next to his and Katie's and his brain started to categorize them. They were so different, polar opposites different but he loved them both. He couldn't stand being mad at Sam and knew that he should be the one to apologize, since he's the one who went ballistic on her. She was just being a friend and didn't want him to rush his relationship. He _should _call her.

However something was bothering him and troubling him so bad, he literally couldn't stay still with agitation. His mind couldn't let go of Sam's words, was he rushing into this with Katie? Was it all just an infatuation? He felt something towards her, something strong but… was it love? Or just lust?  
He took the bottle and chugged it down fighting his body to keep the water down as the urge to vomit rose from the back of his throat. He immediately lied down feeling sick inside. He rested his head on the pillows and feeling a sense of fatigue starting to settle in and he welcomed it, then unexpectedly images of the night with Sam started to rush through his mind.  
The soft skin of her thighs beneath his intrepid fingers, her whispers and moans in his ears, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, the bittersweet torture of her nails digging into his skin as she rocked against him. He bunched up the blanket beneath him, aching to have her next to him. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as he recalled the softness of her breath against his neck when she whispered _I love you_ against his warm skin. His breaths were coming out in short pants and he wanted to shed his clothes and take a cold shower. He started to feel sluggish and sleepy before he could stop himself he took his phone out of his pocket and sent a text message to Sam. After hitting send he passed out cold.

As soon as the cab dropped her off home, she made a beeline for her bedroom, slumping hard down into the bed. She suddenly felt very stupid about her outburst. She shouldn't have said anything about Katie; she should've just gone in there and helped him pick out his stupid engagement ring for his stupid…Katie. She sighed and got under the covers, shivering and sobbing like she had just said goodbye to her best friend. A beautiful engagement ring for the beautiful and perfect Katie, she had no right to get involved in what he did with his life. After all, didn't she tell herself that she was done with all of this? She had and by golly, she was done with all of this shit. She got up and headed for the kitchen, she saw a wine bottle that her roommate had left – without thinking much about it, she grabbed it, forget the glass, she'd take the whole bottle, taking a huge swig she plopped down on the couch, her eyes settled on her coffee table and the many pictures she had of herself with the bunch. She wanted to grab all of them and toss them out the window. Instead, she got up off the couch and went to her room looking around until she set her eyes on what she was looking for, an empty box. She quickly grabbed it and walked back into the living room, grabbing every picture that had a certain family member in it.  
With every picture she placed in the box, anger started to wash over her, after a while she just started to throw them in the box not caring if they shattered. She went all around her living room, then her kitchen where she ripped some off her fridge, then continued on to her bedroom. She grabbed the ones by her bedside table and shoved them inside, she took off the thumb ring he had gotten her for her birthday last year and chucked it in the box.  
She placed the lid back on the box and placed it in a corner of her closet. She looked down at it and before she could regret it she walked out of the closet and closed the door. She stood looking at the door, years of memories lying just behind it.  
She preferred not to dwell on it and went to her living room, noticing just how empty it seemed, she knew she had many pictures with him but holy crap! Her tables seemed almost naked, he really was a big part in her life… fucking asshole. She wanted to punch him, scream at him but instead here she was mentally kicking herself for not doing so earlier, then again what was the point? Her little outburst wasn't going to change anything, he loved Katie and he was going to marry her that was it. There was nothing she could say that would change his mind.  
She reflected back to two weeks ago, when everything seemed simpler. Amazing how things can take a turn from shitty to just pure awful. Two weeks ago, she was planning on confessing her love for her best friend and hoping that he would return her affections and they would be happy together. A bitter chuckle rose from her throat, _I guess you don't always get what you want. _Love isn't always packaged in a neat little box, she understood that now more than ever. This is why she knew telling him in the first place was a bad idea.  
His angry words echoed through her head as she took another swig of the wine, hoping it would shut down all these feelings and thoughts that were going to drive her insane. Her trip couldn't get here sooner. She desperately needed the breathing room, she was tired of dealing with the shitty feelings of inadequacy and the never-ending aggravation. At least now she didn't feel bad about not telling him. She knew that it was going to take a long while before the dust settled in this argument and it would probably cause alienation between them but she welcomed the feeling with no regrets.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam wanted to scream as soon as she opened her eyes. The sunlight shining right in her eyes, making her roll on her side and tumble off the couch. Her head was pounding and she was afraid that if she lifted her head it would surely explode. She stayed on the ground for a couple of seconds, feeling rather uncomfortable; she shifted and removed the wine bottle from beneath her tossing it aside.  
Rubbing her eyes, she scanned her surroundings. Her eyes took in the emptiness of her coffee table. She immediately remembered last night and the box that was currently sitting in her bedroom closet. They were better off in there, today was officially her last day in Chicago and she was going to enjoy herself. She tossed the bottle in the trash can and decided to jump in the shower to get today started the _right_ way.

He felt as if a gaping hole was in his chest, like something was missing, even before he even opened his eyes. _Serves you right for treating her like a dick._ He inwardly cursed himself for not thinking about closing the curtains the night before. He groaned and turned around, bringing his blanket over his head to shield himself. Today was going to be such a shitty day, he could hear his siblings downstairs getting ready to probably spend the day with Samantha.  
He slowly rose from bed, grunting, immediately clutching his chest, and then his head, everything around him seemed to be spinning. His head felt like two elephants were playing a soccer match inside it, as soon as he sat up he felt bile rise from his stomach and he dashed for the bathroom. After spending a couple of minutes praying to porcelain gods, he opted for a shower and back to bed.

She spent a good portion of the morning with Colt. He was going to be looking over her store and she was showing him the ropes. She was happy that he was actually looking forward to it, normally she'd let Chez handle the store but she was going back to New York to teach fall semester. She had decided to not tell anyone about yesterday and the whole engagement ring fiasco, since it wasn't really up to her. She wasn't the one getting married, it was entirely up to him besides it was _his _family. He had to be the one to tell them.  
She was surprised that he hadn't told them already or at least his sister. He was the type of guy that when it came to something "life-changing" the first one to know was always Chez, a quality of his that she had always loved. Maybe they already knew and didn't want to tell her, who really knew?  
Either way she had made up her mind and was going to keep her mouth shut. Today was the last day and she sure as hell wasn't going to let him ruin it. She had been explaining to Colt certain "picky" customers when there was a loud knock at her door. She got up to answer it and a frantic Chez walked right in.  
"You alright?"- Colt asked her, taking in her dishevelled appearance. She looked like she had been running a mile, she tried to catch her breath.  
"Sam, I am sorry. I am so sorry, I fucked up"- Chez mumbled and Sam looked at her intently trying to figure out what exactly she had been referring to.  
"Chez, slow down"- She readily replied "what are you talking about?"  
After taking a couple of breaths, Chez finally explained.  
"I was talking to John and I guess Phil must have overheard but he knows that you are leaving - for two years and now we have no idea where he is"  
_Shit! _ Just what she needed on her plate right now, a royally pissed off Phil.  
"What do you mean you have no idea where he is"- Colt quipped in.  
"He took off and we thought that he just needed an hour or two to cool off but he won't answer his phone and he's been gone for four hours now"- Chez looked at the brink of tears, she was visibly shaking.  
"He's fine, just probably pissed off somewhere"- Colt added, taking her in his arms "He's alright, you know what a mega-queen your brother can be"- He whispered into her hair, hugging her tightly. He looked at Sam and she couldn't help but feel the guilt rush over her. If she hadn't been such a wuss and told him in the first place none of this would have happened.  
"Okay, we'll just split up and look for him"- Sam said finally finding her voice. She tried recalling the moments where he had done something similar, there weren't that many, so there weren't _that _many places he could be.  
"Okay, Colt you go with Chez and go to McCarthy's and the Bailey's, ask around the neighbourhood, if he they've seen him around there, don't forget the gym"- She commanded and Colt nodded.  
"I'll go to Natalie's, Colt give me your keys"- She ordered and he tossed them to her. She took them and they set their separate ways. Sam hopped in Colt's car and made her way towards Natalie's house. Thankfully it was only a 20-minute drive from her place, quickly parking the car she hastily banged her fist on the wooden door. The door opened to see a bewildered Jared staring at Sam from behind it.  
"Hey Jared!"- She called out, frantically panting. The rugged husband of Natalie's face had changed and he smiled at her.  
"Hey Sam, long time no see. What can I do for you?"- He asked her, opening the door wider, giving her a hug.  
"I am doing alright, I just came in looking for Phil. Have you seen the goofball today?"- She masked the urgency in her voice not wanting to alarm him. _Please tell me he is here, please please._  
"I haven't"- He added. _Shit!_  
"Alright, well… Thanks Jared, I'll see you around alright"- She quickly added and headed back towards the truck before Jared could add anything else.  
The rain started to fall and she stayed rooted to the spot, racking her brains over other places he could be. The only other place she could think of was her bookstore. She quickly hopped in the car and drove over hoping that by some divine intervention he would be there, alright and safe.  
She parked the car and ran to the alleyway, frantically looking everywhere and after not seeing him; she opened the backdoor and went to check in the store. He had keys after all, _please be in here, please be in here._  
She turned on the light in the backroom and called out for him, nothing. She turned the lights off and stopped to think. _He's not in here, where the hell would he go? _Suddenly she recalled his parent's cabin. His parents owned a beautiful cabin in the outskirts of town; they would sometimes spend weekends and holidays over there. He just _had _to be there.

She got in the car and started driving her way over; the drive alone was going to drive her insane but she just needed to know that he was safe. The cabin was at least an hour and thirty minutes away from town and that was depending on traffic. It was very secluded, exactly what he would want at a time like this. She recalled another time where he had done something like this; it was about a year ago, when the pressures of his job had gotten to him. He had packed up a night bag and had disappeared for almost an entire day, next thing she knew he was headed to therapy.  
In her mind she was trying to structure how exactly this was going to play out. She would go and make sure he was alright, if he was even there at all and she would leave, nothing more nothing less.  
The rain was getting heavier the deeper she went making it nearly impossible to make out anything. She had the headlights on at the highest beam, the windshield wipers going like crazy in front of her when she finally spotted the cabin and could see a light from a distance. She let out a sigh of relief feeling a sense of comfort in the pit of her stomach. _It just had to be him._  
She drove up to the driveway and saw his truck. She got out of the car, pulling her hoodie up and walked up to the cabin. There he was, sitting on the porch headphones in, his music blasting, she wanted to walk up to him and take those earphones off of him, then sock him a proper punch in the face. Here he was, fucking calm and collected while everyone else had been shitting themselves and losing their minds over his well being.  
"Glad to know you're alright"- Sam spoke, letting the deep sarcasm in her tone roll out. He wouldn't look up to even acknowledge her presence; he was giving her the full-blown silent treatment. _You saw him, he's fine… Time to go._  
"What do you want?"- He finally replied and she detected the hint of anger laced in his tone but decided to brush it off.  
"Nothing, I want absolutely nothing. I just wanted to make sure you're alright, you obviously are"- She said pointing at the Ipod and the headphones. "So, I am just going to go. You might want to call your mother and Chez and let her know you're alright, you dick".  
She just wanted to get out of this awful rain and into the car and drive off. How could he be so nonchalant about this? She forced herself to calm down, if he didn't care then why should she?  
"Why didn't you tell me?"- He yelled out, finally looking up at her. She would've preferred it if he kept looking down at her. His eyes were red and the look of anger definitely matched his tone.  
"Tell you what?"- She replied, playing this calm. She had already been at the receiving end of his anger to last her a lifetime and she definitely didn't want to escalate this.  
"Don't play stupid, you damn well know what! You had all the time in the world to tell me, so why didn't you tell me?"- He tossed the beer aside and stood up, she wouldn't meet his eyes again, so she stood there with her head down like a child being reprimanded.  
"Would it have mattered?"- She whispered. The words stung as they fell from her lips not because of her feelings but because of what his answer could be. "Would it really have mattered? Jesus Christ Phil! You've been in Katie-land ever since you got here. I knew you wouldn't have noticed and honestly I didn't think you would care"  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Why would you think that I wouldn't care? Sam, you are my best friend. Why on earth would you think that?"- He declared, getting off the porch, walking into the rain, getting closer to her.  
"So tell me, since I am obviously so important to you and YOUR best friend"- She let the anger seep through her every word. "How come you never told me about Katie?"- She continued and the look on his face…priceless. The tables had turned and the look of surprise was playing across his features. He wanted to make her feel like shit? Well, she had five years worth of shitty feelings to throw right back at him.  
"You had all the time to tell me about her, Phil. We spoke on the phone almost every day. How come you never told me about her?"- He looked down at his feet, taking the headphones out. She was done with all of this, quite frankly she didn't care what his reasons were or even if he had any. At this point she just wanted out of rain and away from him as quickly as possible. There was just no way this argument was going to end well.  
She huffed and turned around, making her way back to the car. _Fuck all of this!_  
"Hey! Where the hell are you going?"- He yelled, walking towards her. He took a hold of her arm, forcing her to turn around. She turned and slapped him; he stood stunned at the look of pure anger and hatred in her eyes. Her eyes shining with tears threatening to fall, in different consequences he would brush her tears away and take her in his arms but he just stayed rooted to the spot, her look of hatred leaving him paralyzed.  
"I am getting as far away from you as I possibly can! I can't do this shit any more. You know what? It's not that I can, I won't. I won't do this to myself anymore"- She yelled at him.  
"Won't do what?"  
"This"- She gestured to the space between them. "I can't do this, Jesus Christ! You don't get it, do you?"- When she looked up to meet his eyes, the look of confusion in his eyes made her want to scream out. He came within arms reach to her and she gave him a hard shove, sending him a couple of steps back.  
"You are what is wrong with this! You are what's wrong with me! You are what has been wrong with me for five long fucking years Phil. I love you, I've always loved you, you fucking idiot!"- She yelled at him, she wanted to stop the word vomit spilling out of her lips but she couldn't. He deserved to know all of this, even though it probably wasn't going to change anything and it would only hurt their friendship. He stayed fixed on the spot, the look of complete astonishment registered in his features. She forced herself to continue.  
"I love you and god! I can't help it, although I wish I could, I can't restrain myself from you. I wish I could stop feeling this way. I continuously ask myself why and in the same breath as I watch you, I get my answer. It's everything about you"- She continued through the tears as they began to fall fiercely from her eyes "that silly smile you always make, the slight tousle of your stupid hair, your voice that I can and by god, do get lost in. It's just everything but more than that, it's everything about me, the way YOU make me feel. The way you make smile, laugh, cry and hurt and as much as I don't want to, I need to let go of all of it"- She let out a long sigh. She was finally done, she had told him in what felt like, a breath…everything.  
All the bottled up feelings that she had been keeping for five years, she stood there feeling completely naked in front of him. "If I don't I'll surely go insane"- She finally added, hoping now that he would say something…anything.  
He opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it. She had done it; she had with her confession created a tangible wall in their relationship. _Way to go you idiot!_


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you feel anything at all towards me?"- She finally summed up the courage to ask, after what felt like an eternity had passed between them. She knew he didn't, why would he? When he had perfect Katie by his side.  
He kept averting her gaze and right then she got her answer. He didn't feel anything at all; she knew she had just ruined a five-year friendship in just a matter of seconds because of her big mouth. She shouldn't have said anything, she should've just checked in on him and left.  
She turned and started to walk back to the car, she opened the door and he immediately pushed it close. She turned to look at him and his lips were suddenly on hers. On instinct, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his hands were at the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. He lifted her and she took no time to wrap her legs around his waist as he pushed her against the car.  
She knew they were both probably going to regret it tomorrow morning but she didn't care, at that moment his lips against hers shattered any form of restraint that her brain managed to build up.  
"Take me inside"- She whispered between kisses and he simply nodded. He walked them back to the cabin, closing the door behind him. He set her down on the couch, settling between her thighs. They tore at their clothing, wanting to quickly remove any obstacle between them; the desire to be skin against skin was overwhelming. Her lips were frenzied against his, nipping and sucking. The rhythm making him lose control, he tried to slow her down but he couldn't bring himself to, she was coming undone before his eyes and he relented in the feel that it was his doing and his alone.  
With their clothing aside and his body flush on top of hers, she reached out and touched every bit of him that she could. She was committing the moment to memory, the sweet friction of his wet skin against hers, the way his lips felt against her neck and lips and how he bewildered her senses.  
He ground his erection against her and she arched her back, he quickly moved his hand behind her back and unhooked her bra. He slowly peeled it off her shoulders, placing soft kisses against her skin. When he tossed it aside, she met his gaze and felt herself getting wetter. The look of pure desire in his eyes was enough to make her moan, he leaned down and kissed between her breasts, her hands burying in his hair, pulling whenever he neared her nipples. His lips continued their trail down her body and she couldn't keep up with the rush of thoughts that invaded her brain.  
"Phil, please"- She whispered, burying her head in the cushions. He wanted to make this moment last, but with the way she was writhing beneath him, he simply couldn't. He took the condom out of his discarded jeans and quickly put it on; he looked down at her for one last look of reassurance. Her eyes were closed, her breath coming out in short pants.  
"Look at me"- He said the low husk of desire ever present in his tone, she looked up and met his gaze.  
He guided himself to her entrance and buried himself inside, he couldn't stifle the moan that immediately escaped him; she felt so wet and tight around him. He stilled, giving her a moment to adjust for him, her hips began to rock against his and he set a slow pace, wanting this moment to last. The fire played against her features giving her eyes a darker shade and making her body glow against his. He leaned down, ravishing her lips once more; he couldn't get enough of their taste. His hand buried in her hair and another dug onto the tender skin of her hips, guiding her against him.  
He couldn't keep up with her movements and moans, he didn't think it was possible but he was more turned on than before. He couldn't take it anymore, his pace quickening and her hands immediately stilled on his lower back, her nails digging into his skin, making him grunt, her hips snapping up to meet his every thrust.  
Seeing her writhing beneath him, just at the brink of incoherence was more than he could bear. His body reacting so achingly right to each of her movements, he continued thrusting into her with a maddening pace and force. He wanted to slow down but she didn't seem to complain, instead she welcomed his ministrations, spreading her legs a bit more and bringing his face down to hers, she captured his lips at once and both fought for control.  
He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear- "Fuck you feel so good, tell me what you want"  
"Please, don't stop"- She breathlessly replied.  
"Fuck!"- She screamed, her head thrown back on the pillow, he kissed her neck, loving the feel of her pulse beneath his lips, and he bit down leaving a mark. His hips continued their unrelenting pace; he felt her orgasm coming, her walls contracting against him like a vice.  
She turned on her side, making him lose balance and tumble off the couch. They fell on the floor grunting as the force of the fall pushed him farther inside. She silenced his lips with hers and continued to ride him. She tried to re-balance herself, placing her hands on his chest but he took a hold of her wrists, turning on his side pinning her below him once more.  
Her legs tightened on his waist, she was coming like a freight train and so was he. He felt it at the pit of his stomach and building up.  
"Phil!"- She screamed, locking her legs against him. He thrust twice more into her, moaning as his orgasm rocked him to the core, making him cum so hard he saw stars. He lied on top of her, breathing heavily on her shoulder as his body rode the wave of his orgasm.  
She finally opened her eyes, after her body finally settled down and turned her head and smiled. Phil lied still on top and still in her, trying to catch his breath, his hair completely tousled by her hands, his lower lip red and a bit swollen from her kisses and bites. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips and he opened his eyes.  
He rolled off her and settled down by her side, their shoulders touching as they both looked up at the ceiling with ragged breaths. After a couple of minutes silence finally settled in and the only noise that filled the room was the crinkling of the fire.  
"Have we ruined our friendship?"- He whispered into the silence more to himself than her, after his erratic mind settled.  
She couldn't muster up an answer to his question, even though she had to agree. She knowingly and willingly had sex with him, knowing damn well that he loved Katie.  
"Why do I feel like we have?"- He whispered, confirming what she had been dreading. He turned on his side and she did the same. She realized in that moment, looking into his eyes that even though this was a huge mistake, she was glad she made it. Things between them were probably never going to be the same but she was glad they would at least have that moment. Though, it meant more to her than him.  
She moved closer to him, cuddling closer to his chest. He draped his arm around her shoulder, his fingers drawing circles on her bare back. He smiled when he felt goose bumps rise on her skin.  
She intently gazed into his sleepy eyes, smiling at how he kept fighting sleep as it washed over him. She leaned in and kissed his eyelids, she continued touching his neck, tracing his tattoos from memory and smiled once more when she heard him sharply take in his breath. She kept on caressing his face and he leaned into her touch, kissing the inside of her wrist.  
"Promise me you'll wake me up before you leave"- He mumbled taking a hold of her hand and interlocking his fingers with hers.  
"I promise"- she replied, leaning in and placing a tender kiss on his lips, fully knowing this was a promise she would break in the morning. She settled back down in his arms, closing her eyes, delving into the sweetest slumber she'd had in a long time.

Sunlight bathed the living room; he groaned trying to shield himself from the light. He started to feel around for Sam's body and instead his hands landed on a piece of paper next to him. He opened his eyes and instantly grabbed it seeing his name scribbled on the front; he sat up and opened it, recognizing her handwriting.  
_"I know, I promised you I would wake you before I left but I just couldn't bring myself to, call me selfish but I knew I wouldn't be able to handle the look of regret on your face. The thing is, I am not sorry about what happened between us, not one bit._  
_You probably feel very overwhelmed right now, lots of strange feelings swimming around your head, mainly because of the things I said last night. My words were not to make you second guess yourself I said them because… I simply had to. I needed to get them off my chest._  
_Phil, all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. I want you to do the things you've set out to do, with Katie by your side._  
_You want to marry her? Do it. Forget the things I said about your relationship with her, I was just angry and I acted like a complete ass. You told me that you love her, so don't waste any more time. You deserve to be happy with someone that makes you feel that. You shouldn't have to settle for just anyone, so go marry her and have the life you deserve at her side. I know things will probably be awkward between us but I want you to know that I will always care about you._  
_Take care of yourself, you big goof._  
_Love always,_  
_Sam _

He read the letter twice, not wanting to believe that this was it. He set the letter down by his side, taking in the pillow where she had laid hours before. He should've gotten up and rushed after her but what was the point? She wanted him to be happy -with if, that wasn't what he truly wanted?

She settled down in her seat and placed her boarding pass in her backpack. She felt something hard at the bottom. She took out her phone, cursing herself for putting in there and forgetting. She turned it on and looked at the notifications.  
Five voice-mails and a text message, she went through the voice-mails. Most of them were from Chez, from yesterday telling her that Phil was missing and she needed to call her back as soon as possible. After deleting the frantic messages, she opened her text messages and saw one from Phil, dated the day before. Curiosity getting the best of her, she selected the message and clicked it open.

_FROM: Phil  
I am sorry about everything, sorry for yelling at you and for being such a dick. I need you to know that you are very precious to me and if I lost you, I don't know what I would do. Please forgive me._

She sighed and closed her phone and tucked it back in her bag. She cast aside any thoughts of self-doubt as they began to seep in. The plane started to take off, she took a last look out the window seeing Boston disappear beneath her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's short and sorry i made you guys wait :) the chapters might take longer the post from now on but i'll still be posting, can't get enough of CM Punk at the moment! **

"Come on my oompa loompas, rise and shine!"- She heard her professor lively shout out as he shook the tents as he walked past "today is the last day, just think tomorrow you will all be in your respective homes living comfortably once more but for now Anthropology still owns all of our asses!"- He comically added the last bit making the students laugh as they crawled out of their tents.  
She stretched her arms over her head and let out a yawn, unzipping her sleeping bag as she sat up. She couldn't believe that two years had practically flown by; it felt like it was only yesterday she had arrived, eager to start the fieldwork and to also leave the past behind her. After that night, she hadn't spoken to Phil in two years and she couldn't believe it was almost time for her to come face to face with him, again. She pushed any feelings of uneasiness and self-doubt to the back of her mind; she would cross that bridge once she came to it.  
She crawled out of her tent and admired the rich surroundings. She was going to miss this place, not just the remoteness of it but the serenity it had given her. They had been relentlessly working at the heart of the rainforest and it had become more than just a second home for her, it became a sanctuary. A sanctuary from the complete mess her thoughts were upon her arrival.  
The expedition had a bumpy start, after weeks and weeks of searching and not finding much, they had finally hit their lucky stride. Their hard work had finally paid off and artifacts seemed to sprout from the muddy ground. She had been kept plenty busy restoring the various items, that she had stopped thinking about Phil altogether. His name no longer held a special meaning to her; it was so unexpected when she had first felt it too. She made her monthly trip into town to call Chez and when she started talking about him and his WWE career, her brain, as if in default, began to tune out the conversation. She had caught snippets and from what she gathered Phil was still seeing Katie. No sign of him proposing though, which _did _surprise her. She honestly thought that he wanted to settle down but guess not.  
She thought that he would've heeded her advice and finally settle down since he had the perfect girl to fit his lifestyle but he must've opted to take his time instead. She remembered when she had first arrived, she had called his family and even though part of her wanted to talk to him, she couldn't bring herself to ask for him. She tried, god! Had she tried! But the simple question was hard to even form, who knew? Such an easy question: May I talk to Phil? It was such a herculean task to even spit out. Her brain had concocted how the conversation would go down but she was scared that if she asked about him, she would be back to square one. She knew that if she heard his voice, her brain would flood with memories and she would become overwhelmed by the feelings he ignited in her. She wouldn't do that to herself, not again. Leaving him that letter was her way of burning that bridge and there was no way in hell she'd go back.  
That was until her teacher noticed how stressed out she was becoming by the workload, she reached a point where she barely slept because every time she managed to closed her eyes, she saw his naked body atop hers, felt his soft lips against her own and his ragged breath against her neck. He had completely stormed her senses and he resonated so deep within the corners of her mind that she would wake up with a jolt.  
After a month of running on little sleep, her teacher had pulled her aside and asked her to take a day off and told her that whatever was bothering her back home it would be best to just fix it now, since the trip was only going to be a temporary fix and it would be best to own up to whatever it was that was bothering her now rather than later.  
The day after, she had summed up the courage to call him. She had taken a trip into town, in that hour long ride she started forming conversation topics in her brain in case they ran out of things, which she suspected would happen within the first five minutes. After finding a payphone she had a staring contest that lasted about twenty minutes. What would he say? Would he start yelling at her right off the bat? Would he sound…Sad? Happy? Elated? She started leaning towards angry. Why would he be happy OR elated? She had been too chicken-shit to actually spend the night or to even have the decency to wake him the next morning. She had slipped out, like the guy you meet at the bar who is way out of your league, but sleeps with you anyway then just slips out in the morning, without saying goodbye or leaving a note, just so that there's no awkwardness. Yep, that guy! That guy is total douchebag and so was she… she was a complete douchebag.  
She sighed, _Nothing good is going to come out of this call._ Her teacher's words kept running through her head; _It's best to own up to it now rather than later. _Before she could back out, she quickly picked up the receiver and fumbled twice trying to dial his number, while the phone rang she bit back the urge to immediately hang up but after two rings someone had finally picked up. _Please tell me this is the wrong number! Please please please_. She called his name and was met with Katie's snooty voice, even though the connection was very crappy she could distinguish that particular voice anywhere.  
She skipped the pleasantries and asked her about Phil, she had flippantly informed her that he was either at the gym or practising for a show and currently very busy to take her call and then hung up on her. After that call, she gave up altogether. It was better this way, it's not that she wasn't happy or proud of him, she was. He was obviously still with Katie and probably was happy and she had to move on. He had kept her hanging on for such a long time and it was about time she moved on as well. She stood there holding the receiver and couldn't help but laugh at herself, here she was worrying about getting in touch with him and he obviously didn't give a rat's ass. _So why should she? _After that call, she had started to set him aside in her mind, it wasn't the easiest thing in the world but goddamn it! She was going to try! After a couple of months, tuning his name out and certain memories became a second nature, just like riding a bike, she just kept pushing through.  
She felt proud of herself, relenting in the feel that he seemed to be nothing more than a distant memory and it was about damn time. He had kept her hanging on so contagiously and it was time for her to start moving on and that indeed she had done. A year into the expedition, she had met someone. He had completely taken her over by surprise, the first time they met, he literally had. He walked into the restoration tent just as she was walking out and they bumped into one another, well she had bumped into a rather nice, firm and muscular chest. She knew she probably looked the fool standing there, with her hand on his chest and after realizing that she immediately removed it. She looked up at him and felt dumbstruck, the man was beautiful. He apologized and she just stood there looking at his lips. She felt like such a horny teenager but it had been a year since anything remotely sexual happened to her or in her vicinity that she was going to take whatever she could get.  
He was the grant coordinator and would make monthly visits to the dig site which ranged from two to four days. Every time he visited, she could feel herself grow flustered, a feeling that previously had been exclusive to Phil. She would give him updates and they would harmlessly flirt to and 'fro. After a couple of weeks, he had asked her out on a date. They had gone to town and it was lovely, it _really _was, she was truly enjoying herself with him. They had similar interests and he was such a wonderful man, just thinking about him brought a big silly grin to her face. A part of her couldn't wait to get back to Chicago she missed it so much! Her apartment, the aroma of her bookshelves, her warm and very comfortable bed and her store, she had received updates from Colt, Chaleen and Chez but she deeply missed it, just being physically there. She looked back at her tent knowing that she was already packed and ready for tomorrow.  
Slipping into her boots, she walked the steep hill to the dig site. She couldn't believe that tomorrow she would be flying back to Chicago. A rush of mixed emotions coursed through her. She had nothing to be nervous about, right? Phil was with Katie and she had Henry, besides there was no _real _relationship between Phil and her. She sighed and kept thinking to herself _All is well. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry these are getting shorter, but I thought I'd post it tonight, I just couldn't help myself :))))**

The morning of the departure had been such a haze and with every single stop they made the group got smaller and with every single one Sam was saying goodbye to not just colleagues but friends. They had become her family in those two years, offering her not just their companionship but love and understanding. She had only one more stop and she was going to be in Chicago. The realization stirred in her stomach and for the first time she embraced it.  
As the plane was settling down to land, she grabbed the arm rest and groaned. She hated landing since…well since she met Phil. The reason was because not only did she feel like her stomach was going to lurch out of her mouth but the bastard had sent her YouTube videos of plane-landings-gone-wrong three years ago when she was returning to Chicago after a vacation with her family. He had even titled that e-mail "How cool would it be if this happened?" Now every time she got on a plane, the images of the planes wobbling and sliding as they descended haunted her and made her feel uneasy whenever that time neared.  
The pilot started to inform the passengers about connecting flights, the Chicago weather and whatnot. Sam was having a hard time focusing on any of it; she looked out the window and noticed that it was raining. Right now all she wanted was to be in her apartment, under the covers. She was spent, the trip back had been at least a day long.  
She remained seated in her chair watching passengers scurry to gather their bags off the over carriage as she waited for the aisle to clear. _Well, you have to get off the plane sometime…Soon. _She sighed, grabbing her backpack she got off the chair and began to walk to the front of the plane, smiling as she walked past the stewardesses. She put a little dash on her step knowing that Chez was there to pick her up, it was already midnight and she didn't want to make her wait any longer. At this point all she was hoping for was that it was _just_ Chez there to pick her up.  
She made her way over to baggage claim and noticed Chez right away. How could she miss her? She had made a sign out of a neon-yellow poster board that read: YO BITCH! SAM OVER HERE! She laughed as soon as her eyes caught the sign and ran towards her. She engulfed Sam in a bone-crushing hug; She had missed her so much, sure they had talked over the two years she was away but nothing beat _actually _seeing her.  
"Oh my god! Let me take a look at you"- Carly told her once they broke apart, holding her at arm's length. Chez had expected some physical change and there was but after spending two years talking to her on the phone something _felt _different about Sam and Chez was glad. "You look…fantastic".  
Sam smiled at her compliment and they began to walk back to the parking lot. As they walked Chez kept asking her about her trip and about Henry. Sam just couldn't contain herself and after a month of dating Henry she had spilled the beans to Chez and of course, she had wanted to know every single detail.  
"So, when do we get to meet the gorgeous brit?"- Chez asked her, while Sam was describing a particular artefact that had caught her eye during the expedition.  
"In two days"- Sam couldn't hide the excitement in her voice and Chez smiled at her. She was thrilled to see her like this, even though it wasn't with her brother, Sam deserved to be happy.  
"Wait a second. He gets here in two days?"- Chez asked her taking her eyes off the road for a brief moment. Well, that sure was going to be an interesting development.  
"Yes"- Sam confirmed. "Why?"  
"Phil gets here in two days; he's taking a late flight out"- Chez replied and Sam whined. She had been hoping that he was in Chicago already just so that the anxiousness she had been feeling could once and for all disappear. She wanted to rip off that band-aid and get it over with but she had to wait a little longer. _Figures, you can't always get what you want. _  
"So, are you going to tell me what happened?"- Chez asked her sternly, Sam turned her head and looked at her trying to grasp at exactly what Chez was referring to.  
"What do you mean, what happened?"- Sam instantly replied, hoping that she would stop beating around the bush and just tell her.  
"What, do you think I was born yesterday?"- Chez shot her an incredulous look "You leave for two years and out of those two years, you ask for your best friend what… twice? And he calls and he never"- She immediately stopped not wanting to finish her rant, silence weighed in heavily on the conversation.  
"He never asked about me?"- Sam couldn't help it if curiosity got the best of her. She had expected him to at least ask about her once but nothing, nothing at all? Chez's words weighed heavily on her, she didn't even have to finish her sentence, Sam understood it perfectly. She expected the realization to sting, even if it was for a bit but it never came. _Out of sight out of mind, I guess. _  
"Chez it's okay you can say it, it actually doesn't bother me"- When it came to him, nothing did… at least not any more.  
"It doesn't?"- Chez replied taking her eyes off the road briefly, just to see her admit it to her face. Sam shook her head and gave Chez a reassuring smile. "Why doesn't it?"  
Sam weighed in the question and with a shrug of her shoulders, she replied "I love Henry" and she did, she truly did sure it was going to be awkward seeing Phil again after what transpired between them but she was hoping that he had used the time apart to mature much like she had and that they could just move on.   
Chez looked at her and wanted to believe her full-heartedly, but could she really have gotten over Phil _that _quickly? She may be in love with Henry now but she had been in love with her brother for five years. She sighed giving her the benefit of the doubt, maybe Henry had made her completely forget about her feelings towards Phil.  
"Seriously, I can't wait to see this guy"- Chez added, Sam had described him to her but so far Chez didn't want to see any pictures, she wanted him to be a surprise and had rejected her every time she had offered to show her one. All Chez had in her head was a mental picture and well the guy was…a freaking stud. Sam looked out the window and couldn't help the smile that formed at her lips. She took in the familiar surroundings of her street wanting nothing more than to leap out of the car and run to her apartment. Once Chez parked outside the building, Sam gave her a hug and promised to see her tomorrow at the bookstore.  
She waved goodbye to her friend and walked into the apartment building. She trudged the two flights of stairs, wanting desperately to be in her apartment. After two years of sleeping in a tent, she just wanted her comfortable and warm bed. Arriving at her door, she opened it and walked inside. The sweet aroma of aged books filled her nose and she deeply sighed. _It sure was good to be home._ She dropped her suitcase on the sofa and made a beeline for her bedroom, she dropped her backpack on the bed and dashed to the bathroom and opted to take a quick hot shower. She shed her clothes and got in the bathtub, she let the warm water soothe her tired bones and further stir the sleepiness she had been feeling.  
After her bath she walked in her closed and picked out her pyjamas, as she put them on she caught the sight of the box she had pushed in there so long ago, out of the corner of her eye. She entertained the idea of placing the pictures back but decided not to, at least not yet. She was too tired and decided to tackle that particular mess another day. She walked to her bed and flopped onto it. She sighed, loving the softness of the sheets beneath her. She settled her head on the pillow and tucked herself in; she looked up at the ceiling thinking that in just two days Henry would be there… with her, she instantly felt giddy. She hadn't seen him in two months and the distance had been driving her insane. She missed his laugh, his smile, his voice… her cell phone vibrated on the nightstand breaking her out of her thoughts.  
She rolled over on her stomach and reached over, picking it up she smiled looking at a picture of Henry and her that he had taken one morning, she had buried her face in his chest not wanting to take pictures since she looked an absolute mess covered in dry mud. His vibrant smile lit up her screen; she answered the call and heard a loud announcement of the local time. _He must be at the airport._  
"Hey you"- She said and she heard him sigh on the other end.  
"There's the voice I've been craving to hear"- He said and she couldn't help but smile "You get home alright?"  
"Yes, I did. Where are you?"-She knew he had another grant to look into before he flew out to Boston and he sounded like she felt, completely exhausted.  
"I am at the airport there's been a bit of a delay and I thought I'd call you to make sure you got home okay. I miss you"  
"I've missed you too"- She replied and heard the loud announcement again on the other line.  
"Bollocks, go figure. The moment I decide to call you, the plane is ready to board"- He chuckled at the shitty irony of it "I've got to go but just remember… two days"  
"Two days"- She replied, wanting the time to speed up already.  
"I love you"- He whispered and she felt warm… all over, she hoped that feeling never went away, no matter how many times he told her. It took her by surprise every time.  
"I love you too"- She replied blowing him a kiss and closing the phone. She settled on her pillow once more and closed her eyes as sleep washed over her.

He stood outside on the balcony, getting lost in the beautiful setting before him. He was surely going to miss being on the road, he always did. He was on the world tour, and night had fallen in Prague, he admired how the sunset painted the sky in such beautiful hues of pinks and orange. The sky had begun to darken in the horizon and he couldn't believe he had been there at all, in the first place. Traveling was definitely one of his favourite perks about his job even though it was a bit of a double-edged sword.  
He walked over to the chair and picked up his cell phone before sitting down. He looked down at it and read the text that Colt had sent him…again.  
**_"Sam has returned, Chez just picked her up. She's alright, so Chez tells me. Why don't you just call her? Since you want to so desperately know how she's been doing?"_**  
He sighed and closed the phone, in just two days he would see her again. He didn't feel ready for it. His mind often wondered if she had changed much, knowing her probably not.  
He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned his head and saw Katie donning a sleepy smile wearing nothing but his famous GTS shirt. He looked at her and realized that not much had changed between them in the two years that had passed. He had expected his feelings for her to grow but they hadn't, not at all.  
"Come back to bed"- She whispered in his ear as she leaned down showing him quite a generous view of her breasts. She tugged on his arm and together they walked back inside the suite, once inside he slid the glass door behind him closed.  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and standing on her toes, she brought her lips up to his, kissing him with urgency. He didn't understand why the sudden rush but he kissed her back just as eagerly, wanting to rid himself of any thoughts of Sam inwardly cursing himself as the days neared.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this is so short, just trying to focus on the other fics idk, but yeah, hope this is okay :( please review!**

The two days had gone by rapidly and Sam was delighted, of course she had mixed feelings about Henry meeting Phil but the need to see him outweighed her nervousness, she had missed him fiercely. In those two days she had fallen back to her usual routine of work and home, if she wasn't at home getting it ready for Henry's arrival she was in the bookstore, working. While she was away Chaleen and Colt had run the bookstore, splendidly. She grabbed the request box off the front counter and sorted them, since she mostly sold classic titles at reasonable prices; she had come up with the idea of leaving a requests box for those customers who wanted rather "newer" books.  
After Chaleen had 20+ requests for a book titled: 50 Shades of Grey, she had given up and she sure wasn't kidding, Sam read through the requests and every other one was this book, what on earth? She furrowed her brow and decided that she was going to have to look into it later.  
The day of Henry's arrival was finally upon her and as much as she had wanted to calm down her nerves were having none of it. She was glad she had decided to do everything the day before because today she couldn't even manage the simple task of making coffee. In a couple of hours he would be here and they would have two weeks to themselves before he had to head back to London. Her cell phone buzzed beside her and she quickly grabbed it, it was her cab notification. She gave herself a fifth look over in the mirror, nervously running her sweaty palms on the summer dress she had opted to wear before heading out and sighed _this is as good as it's going to get. _  
The cabbie arrived at the airport and she told him to keep the meter running as she rushed inside and began to look for him in the crowd of arrivals. She suddenly felt an arm encircle her waist and she gasped, turning she came to face with Henry. She couldn't stop the squeal that escaped her lips and hugged him back. She looked up at him and he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.  
"Hey"- She said, almost breathlessly gently nudging her nose against his. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, there it was that vibrant smile that disarmed her and made her quiver alike. "We should get going I have a cab outside waiting"  
"Lead the way milady"- He replied wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him as they walked. It had been two months since they last saw each other but it felt much longer, right now all he wanted was to be with her… alone, preferably between sheets. The cab ride over to her place they had spent it talking about the dig he had been coordinating and the work he would be doing at the Peabody museum while he was going to be in town.  
Once they finally arrived at her apartment building they quickly walked up to her apartment and she opened the door. He walked in after her and as soon as he walked into her living room, he couldn't suppress the gasp that rose. Sure, she had told him about the plethora of books in her home but he felt like he had stepped into a small yet beautiful library. She had bookshelves all over ranging from large to small and some wrapped around the door frame. There were also stacks along the hallway, he turned and saw her looking down at her feet, he cleared his throat and she looked up at him with a slight hint of blush on her cheeks, she looked so adorable.  
"Want something to drink?"- She asked him, quickly retreating to the kitchen careful not to bump into anything suddenly feeling very nervous about him being in her home, sure he had "slept" over before but that was in a tent, in the middle of the forest. She just needed something to calm the nerves.  
She was getting the drinks out of the fridge when she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back against his chest, smiling. He was placing gentle kisses along her neck, making all nervousness dissipate. The mixture of his breath and kisses on her neck and the music that was softly playing through the speakers was comforting and so satisfying.  
_Be with you all night  
Until I fall asleep  
Just let me be here  
I won't tell anyone  
Don't want to wake up_  
He placed a soft kiss on her temple and ran his hands over her shoulders and down her back, finally settling on the zipper of her dress slowly tugging it downwards, smiling when a sigh escaped her lips. He slowly slid a hand inside, knowing just how much she loved yet hated it when he took his time touching her, his warm fingertips inching closer to her breast, taking his time getting reacquainted with her soft skin.  
She groaned out of frustration and buried her hand in his hair, tugging as he inched closer to where she so desperately craved to be touched. He cupped her breast and she threw her head back against his chest and moaned his name, the sudden need to be much closer to her intensified, taking hold of her chin he turned her face towards his and brought his lips down on hers, his tongue sweeping across her lower lip begging for entrance and she willingly parted her lips.  
The hand that had been resting on her waist lowered and slid up her leg until he reached her centre. He caressed her through her underwear, loving how wet she already was, wrapping a finger on the waistband of her underwear he slowly pulled it down as she started to squirm against him, he chuckled at her desperation.  
"Good things come to those who wait"- He whispered hotly in her ear. She smirked and tugged at his hair wanting to put an end to his merciless teasing.  
Suddenly the noisy ring of the phone snapped them out of their daze and Sam groaned as he laughed and leaned into her, the phone continued to ring and Sam decided to ignore it and let it go to voice mail cringing when she heard Chez's angry voice on the other side.  
"My dear Samantha, do I need to remind you that there is a dinner that you have to attend? Tonight? I know you two are probably in their rediscovering each other's anatomy but unless you want me to drive out there and yank your ass, get over here already! We are starving and are waiting for you and Henry."  
Henry couldn't help but laugh at Chez's calm yet very angry tone, Sam really hadn't been kidding about her when she told him that out of all the gang, Chez was the craziest of them all.  
"So, I take it we must get a move on"- Henry asked her not wanting to move away from her. He played with a strand of her hair, letting it slip through his fingers._ Did they really have to go?_  
"Yeah, unless we want to end up on the five o'clock news"- Sam added and began to adjust her dress and pulled up her underwear, he zipped up her dress and planted a kiss on the nape of her neck. She felt his frustration as well, all she had wanted to do since he arrived was lock him in her bedroom and spend the night in bed.  
"Alright, just give me a few moments to….adjust myself"- He said, clearing his throat. She smiled and walked out of the kitchen giving him a bit of privacy. She grabbed his suitcase; bringing it into her room she closed the door behind her leaning upon it.  
_Oh god! Here we go. _The night had arrived and finally the twain _would _meet.

"_My dear Samantha, do I need to remind you that there is a dinner that you have to attend? Tonight? I know you two are probably in their rediscovering each other's anatomy but unless you want me to drive out there and yank your ass, get over here already! We are starving and are waiting for you and Henry."_  
Phil had walked in the kitchen when he heard his sister trying to get a hold of Sam and he couldn't help but tune into the one-sided conversation. He only caught about the last part of her rant and felt confusion settling in along with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Rediscovering each other's anatomy? _What the hell? Who the hell was Henry?


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's a tad short guys, just typing loads even though i have exams coming up D; please review sexy's**

_Rediscovering each others' anatomies? _  
"Who the hell is Henry?"- Phil finally spoke up making Chez jump and almost drop the phone  
"Jesus Christ!"- She turned around and faced her brother and to say he looked pissed off was a bit of an understatement. "I thought you were in the living room".  
"You didn't answer my question, who the hell is Henry?"- He persisted and as much as Chez wanted to evade the oncoming argument, when it came to this Phil could be quite the female. He never backed down and he was always persistent, something that she always liked but it equally annoyed her.  
"Henry is Sam's boyfriend"- She replied giving up, she wasn't really ready to start an argument minutes before the dinner started. Right now, she was just worried his brain might shut down because that was exactly how he looked, just frozen in shock. After a while he finally managed to open his mouth and say something but in the smallest of whispers, moving closer to him, he looked up from the floor and the look of seething anger in his eyes mortified her.  
"Why didn't you tell me she was seeing someone?" He spoke loud enough with such a dark tone in his voice that Chez stepped back from him. She couldn't help but laugh inside at the sheer irony of all of this, here he was completely blindsided by Sam's arrival with a boyfriend, just as Sam had been two years ago by his own arrival with Katie. She felt bad a bit bad for him but he deserved everything that was coming to him.  
"Did you tell ANY of us when you started dating Katie?"- She quickly replied and he looked back down at his feet like a child reprimanded. He deserved the taste of his bitter medicine. They grew quiet and as much as she wanted to apologize and hug him, the commotion that was taking place in the living room snapped them both out of their daze.  
"I see a taxi in the driveway, oh my god! They're here"- She heard John yell out as he knelt on the couch and looked out the window. Colt, Chez and Chaleen gathered by the window and saw Sam and a rather tall guy next to her. Katie walked back to the kitchen to find Phil standing there, downing a glass of scotch.  
"Hey, are you alright?"- She asked him, wrapping her arms around his middle and giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
"Yeah, I am alright"- He rubbed her back and poured himself another and quickly downed it. "We should go to the living room"  
"Get away from the window! Did I not teach you all that it's rude to stare"- Chez's mom said intervening their "surveillance". "He's going to think I raised beasts with no manners".  
The doorbell rang and they all ran for the door, they just needed to see this guy. John went to open the door as Colt stood next to him. Chez and Chaleen tried to look around their tall frames, even went so far as to stand on the tips of their toes to no avail.  
"Hello"- They said in unison.  
"Yes, is this the creepy residence?"- Sam asked laughing at them as they stood there completely dumbfounded and it was just then that Chez heard a hearty deep laugh and she turned and looked at Shana who was smiling like a goof.  
John and Colt made way and Sam walked hand in hand inside the house with a very handsome guy. The description that Sam had given Chez was way off. Chez had built a mental picture of this guy but the real thing came nowhere close. The guy looked like he belonged in one of those soft-pornographic perfume ads, he definitely had the looks for it. Christ! He was fucking gorgeous, she had no idea how Sam managed to get a guy like that but well done! Sam walked towards her and hugged her and Chez couldn't help but pat her on the back.  
"Congratulations on landing that sex god"- Chez uttered in her ear and Sam laughed.  
Henry had followed Chez's mom to the kitchen to put the flowers he had bought her in a vase and Sam couldn't help but notice that Phil was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe he skipped out on the dinner? Oh god! Please let it be so_. Yesterday, she had felt confident about today's dinner but once the hour neared all confidence had shattered.  
Sam began to introduce him to them but he confessed that she spoke so much of them in the last year that he felt he knew them all already and indeed he had. He guessed all their names and when he spoke Chez's name, she shivered. She actually fucking shivered, his tone of voice so deep and…British. She pressed her legs together and when John asked her what was wrong, she confessed in a hush tone "I think, actually nope. I am pretty sure I just had a tiny orgasm"  
Sam felt so happy in this moment; everything had gone according to plan. They all took a liking to Henry, well _some _more than others and by some it was the three Evans children: Colt, Chez, Chaleen and John. John had walked by her and asked her if she was sure he wasn't gay, she lightly smacked his arm and reminded him that he had a boyfriend, who was in the room… ogling hers. She laughed as she watched Colt talk to Henry about Chicago and how he was hanging onto his every word. It had to be the Brit factor, she had to admit that was pretty much how she had acted when she first met him.  
Chez's mom called them to the table and suddenly Sam felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She didn't have to turn to look, she already knew it was _him_. Well, it was too late to back out now.  
"Samantha Jane Withers"- He coldly spoke and she couldn't help but cringe. _Well that confirms that fear. _She knew he was pissed not only could she sense it in his tone but he never called her by her full name… Ever.  
"Phillip Jack Brooks"- She replied mocking his tone, shrugging his arm off her shoulder and turning to face him. He was sporting a buzz cut and a beard, the combination of both would've looked strange but it suited him and he sported them rather well. He looked good_ like always_, she had always said that he was a stunner didn't matter the look. She was looking him over and couldn't help but feel that he was doing exactly the same; it was when she felt Henry's arm wrapped her waist that she stopped leering.  
"Hey"- She greeted him, smiling at him and she heard Phil's throat clear. She groaned inwardly and knew that time was upon her.  
"Henry, this is Phil."  
"Phil, this is my boyfriend Henry"- She said introducing them and could feel the tension that Phil was exuding, she looked between them and knew that Phil was already sizing up Henry. She silently prayed that he would keep things normal. Even though he smelt like he had had a couple of drinks she knew he wasn't drunk.  
"Nice to meet you mate"- Henry replied extending his hand, Phil shot him a skeptical stare then firmly shook his hand.  
"Likewise"- He replied through clenched teeth, he was trying his best to keep the smile on his face and also his composure.  
They walked into the dining room and took their seats. Henry pulled Sam's chair and she sat down, he took the seat next to her. Chez made a beeline for the seat next to Henry, she had told Sam that she wanted to be as close as humanly possible to the sex god, since her husband was out of the country she was going at least enjoy herself. Phil and Katie took their seats across the table from Sam and Henry, with Phil sitting right across from her. They began to eat and the table fell silent just the sound of the cutlery filling the room. Sam sighed, feeling a giant weight lift from her shoulders, she thought it was going to be downright awful but so far it was good. She couldn't believe she had been stressing over this.  
Just then Chez's mom began to make small talk with Henry asking him about where he had grown up and how he and Sam had met. He looked at her and she nodded, as nervous as she had been she wanted the gang to meet Henry, they were after all practically her family. Henry began to tell the story of she had literally bumped into him and Sam looked across the table, even Katie seemed to be completely perplexed by Henry. She quickly glanced over to Phil and caught him staring right at her. She averted his eyes and stared at her lap where Henry's hand was on hers, absentmindedly stroking her knuckles with his thumb.  
She could feel his eyes on her and she tried to focus on something else. The feel of Henry's hand atop hers, his voice as he continued the conversation with Lisa and how he managed to carry himself so flawlessly with everyone. Suddenly she felt a light tap against her shoe and just as she decided to ignore it, she felt a light graze against her leg, moving up and down her leg ever so slowly. She looked up and saw Phil giving her the slightest hint of a smirk; she quickly sat up and straightened herself.  
_What the fuck was he doing?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you guys like this, sorry it's short, i just love my Miz fan fic more, but so glad you're all into this fic, please review and if you have any requests let me know :)))))**__

What the fuck was he doing?  
Sam tried her best to keep calm and not draw any attention to herself but most importantly, the action that had just taken place below the table. The last thing she needed right now was a verbal argument with Phil in front of everyone. Phil cleared his throat loudly and Sam instantly tensed up, fully knowing that anything he would say at this point was not going to be good.  
_Please don't be an ass, please don't be an ass _  
"Sorry to interrupt you, Henry but what exactly is it that you do… mate, see your loving girlfriend didn't tell me much about you"- She sensed the animosity in his voice with every word, she wanted to tell him to save it for another time and place but all she could do was mouth "stop" at him, he looked at her and simply shrugged his shoulders.  
Henry laughed at the obvious insult in Phil's question and replied "It's okay, she didn't tell me much about you either.  
"She didn't?!"- Phil gave a mock gasp and looked at Sam, "well, that's a-okay I'll just tell you. You see, she and I, we have been best friends for…seven years, well five if you ask her"- He pointed at her and Sam stared intently, praying that her emotions wouldn't get the best of her.  
_Just stay cool; this is what he wants, he just wants to get a rise out of you._  
"I don't think she counts the last two because we had a bit of a confrontation two years ago and your lovely girlfriend and I…"  
Sam sat up before he got to finish his sentence, almost knocking her chair over, furiously glaring at him while he just smirked at her. _God! _How she so desperately wanted to slap that look off his face. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but she didn't care. She hadn't told Henry anything about Phil for a reason, she wanted to leave all that in the past. There was no way Henry was going to find out about that specific detail here, in front of everyone and by Phil.  
Colt trying to defuse the situation sat up and walked over to Phil, pulling him up from his chair and walking with him to the kitchen. A tremendous silence fell upon them, no one really knew what to say because it was hard to explain what just happened. She turned to her side and found Henry looking up at her, a confused expression on his face. _Fucking Phil! _She excused herself and went outside to the backyard, running her hands furiously through her hair as she tried to recollect herself.  
She expected Phil to feel _some _anger towards her, but not like this. If he had felt like that all along, why didn't he say anything? Writing him that note then leaving was a shitty thing of her to do, but it took two to dance that horizontal tango and his complete aloofness spoke volumes. She sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose already feeling a headache building.  
"I find it rather amusing you never told him about me,"- She nearly jumped out of her skin, his voice bringing her out of her thoughts. Go_ddamn it! _All she wanted was at least two minutes to herself, he was doing this on purpose she just _knew _it. She turned around and faced him, he looked… giddy. The bastard looked giddy, she took a deep breath and exhaled, she was not going to give him the satisfaction of messing with her head, he had already done it for five years and that was enough.  
"Why?"- He mused.  
Sam remained silent meeting his eyes dead on, noticing that his hard stare had somewhat softened. He walked up to her and she grew tense with every step he took, but she was not going to back down she remained rooted to the spot.  
"I am just curious, why didn't you tell him?"  
Her calm demeanor was starting to get to him and she knew it, but he was acting like a child throwing a tantrum, and she was not going to let him get a rise out of her. Growing tired of the small interrogation, she turned to leave. He quickly caught her arm and roughly turned her to face him; she couldn't quiet the gasp that escaped her, the anger that played across his features was enough to frighten her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but the look in his face and the way he was gripping onto her arm made her feel differently.  
"C'mon tell me, why didn't you tell him we fucked?"- He said coldly and she unwillingly shuddered at his icy tone. She clenched her fist, feeling her nails digging into her palm and fought the urge to punch him in the face.  
"You stay the fuck away from me"- She seethed, untangling herself from his grasp and walking away. She found the clan and Henry clearing the table, she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Please take me home"- She said softly against his back and he turned to look at her. He simply nodded and they said their goodbyes to the family. She apologized to Lisa about her outburst and she reassured her that it was alright and that she would definitely have a talk with her son later on that night.  
After saying their goodbyes they headed out the door. The evening still weighing down on Sam. All this time she had hoped that the time apart would've helped him mature and put out of his mind what had transpired between them, she certainly had. So why the hell couldn't he?  
"I am so sorry about all that"- She said breaking the silence between them, she wanted to apologize to him about the absolute shit, the tail end of the evening had turned to. "I thought it was going to be a nice, quiet dinner and"  
"It was"- He quickly replied, interrupting the rant he knew was coming. Yes, the evening had taken a turn for the absolute awkward due to Phil but she needn't apologize for him. The guy had been a bit of a jerk but he just brushed it off and amounted it to the extensive drinking he had been doing. Frankly, he didn't know what the guy's deal was and he didn't care.  
"So you can let that go"- He continued lightly tapping his finger against her already furrowed brow. "Now give me a smile"- He added tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up to meet his gaze, a grin forming on his lips and she couldn't help but smile back. It was moments like these that made her feel so lucky to have him by her side. He had been a rock for her, in more ways than one. Shrugging off his jacket, he placed it around her shoulders and took her hand in his and together began to walk back home.  
Walking into the apartment, she stepped into the living room taking off her flats and turned around to see him standing by the door looking at her. She felt her cheeks grow hot by the way he intently looked at her, like a predator after prey. She wanted to say something but knew words would fail her. He gave her one of his playful grins and crooked a finger at her, beckoning her to come closer  
"Come here"- He softly commanded, the lust in his voice already having an effect on her.  
Feeling playful she shook her head, he was going to have to try harder than that. "Why?"  
"Come here, do as you're told"- His voice growing serious making her body tingle in all the right places but still she shook her head. He advanced towards her and she remained still, waiting to see exactly what he would do to her. He had always been passionate and playful when it came to sex but right now she didn't know which Henry she was dealing with and it excited her completely.  
He abruptly stopped in front of her, his tall frame making her feel overwhelmed. He softly caressed her arm then suddenly knelt in front of her and taking her completely by surprise he threw her over his shoulder and ran towards her room, ignoring her protests to put her down.  
"Henry!"- She squealed in delight as he laughed at her attempts to try and pry herself loose. He gave her a slight smack on her bottom and she laughed, giving up.  
Once in her room he carefully put her down and hungrily seized her lips immediately sliding his tongue past her parted lips and relenting in the feel of her soft lips against his. Her hands already began to work on the buttons on his shirt then moved onto his jeans. Ridding themselves from their clothes they set out to do what they had wanted to do all day.

He couldn't believe that she hadn't told wonder-brit about him, not even that they were friends. He had to admit that stung a little, he felt as if she wanted to completely forget him. The evening kept playing in his mind, the way she looked at Henry, with such adoration. Henry had kept his arm around her shoulder or on her lap, if not he would lean in and whisper things in her ear that would make her laugh and with every single laugh he could feel the rage slowly build up. He smiled remembering how pissed she had gotten when he had cornered her in the backyard, he had to admit seeing her so angry was a major turn on.  
He felt Katie's arm drape over his stomach leaning down he kissed her lips, slowly waking her. He got behind her and roughly pulled the covers off of her, wrapping his arm under her he pulled her to her knees. He ran his fingers through her hair. Katie's hair was so different from _hers_, he grabbed a fistful and she arched her back, a moan escaping her lips. He kissed her neck as his hand reached between them and began to pull down her pajama bottoms along with her underwear.  
"Spread your legs"- He whispered hotly in her ear and all she did was nod. He began to tease her clit then inserted one finger in her, then another, then another. He slicked them in and out of her as she threw her head against his chest moaning his name. He cringed. Her voice had a bit of a whiny high pitch to it.  
He grabbed a condom from the nightstand, tore it and put it on. He slid inside her and groaned at the feel of her tightness against his cock. Once inside he began to pound into her just as she moaned and screamed. He tuned out her encouragements to "fuck her harder". She had always been a sucker for rough sex.  
Sam wouldn't say things like that? Would she? No, she wouldn't. He concentrated on the evening and how beautiful she looked. Her hair had gotten so long, he had so badly wanted to reach out and run his fingers through it when he approached her or just bury his face in it like he had done that night in the cabin. The casual summer dress she had worn accentuated her curves but made her look breath taking but all of that was cast aside when she had introduced him to that fucking guy. Everyone had taken an instant liking to the guy but all he had wanted to do the entire evening was reach over and punch him. He couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking of him right now or if she was sleeping with him.  
Suddenly the image of Sam fucking that… that pompous Brit invaded him, his hands all over her body, teasing her, kissing her, would she run her nails down _his _back? Scream _his _name like she did his that night? Beg for him? Beg for him to touch her?  
He continued thrusting harder into Katie, she reached behind her and placed a hand on his ass, squeezing.  
He snaked an arm around her middle and lifted her, her back flush against his chest. He feverishly kissed her neck and crinkled his nose at the strong perfume that still lingered on her skin. He could feel his orgasm coming and when it shook through him, he bit down on Katie's shoulder to keep himself from screaming Sam's name.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all of the reviews, really rushed this chapter, but i hope you like it all the same, wish i didn't write all of these stories at the same time, i'm thinking of ending this story in a couple of chapter's, or delaying the story not sure but, that's then, hope this chapter's all right for you guys :))))**

The early morning light peeked through the curtains, softly rousing her from deep sleep, yawning she rolled on her back, welcoming the morning sun with open arms. She turned and snuggled closer to Henry, she knew in a little bit he would have to get up and go to the museum but for now she relaxed into his warm embrace.  
The alarm went off beside her and she let out a frustrated groan. _So much for enjoying that moment_. She reached behind her to try and turn off the noisy thing but instead she knocked her lamp over. She heard his deep laugh and began to blush furiously, she wanted to wake him up gently but had failed miserably. He knew by now she was as smooth as crunchy peanut butter.  
"Alright I'm up, I'm up"- He yawned, stretching his arms over his head, then pressing his body atop hers, settling down between her thighs. She immediately felt his morning wood pressing against her and giggled at the obvious double-entendre, he certainly was up. She smiled sweetly up at him and gave his lips a quick peck, he quickly leaned into her kiss catching her off-guard, deepening the kiss.  
His kisses travelled from her lips to her neck, his hand moving up under her shirt ever so slowly making her shiver with anticipation. She deeply sighed and forgot all about the alarm still going off somewhere on the floor, so what if he was going to be a little late?  
His cell phone went off on the table beside him, the irritating beep making her laugh out loud. _Morning sex was just not in the cards for them this morning_.  
She patted him on the back as he rolled off her, grabbing his phone. She got half her body off the bed, looking for the alarm's power chord. Once she got a good hold of it, she yanked it off the wall finally silencing the rowdy bitch. She laid on her side and quietly watched him, his silly expressions making her giggle. He grabbed the pillow behind him and tossed it at her face, she was about to throw it back at him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. He leaned in for a kiss and she moved back.  
"You are on the phone"- She mouthed to him, no way she was going to break out into a make out session with him while he's on the phone…with his boss. He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and leaned in once more, giving into his request she gave him a brief kiss and got out of bed, running away from his eager hands as they tried to pull her back down to bed.  
She walked back into the kitchen and began to make breakfast, she opened the fridge getting out the eggs when she noticed her phone was inside the fridge. She quickly took it out and tried not to dwell on how it had gotten in there in the first place. Last night had been a fun one (to say the least), since Henry was working late at the museum, Chez and Chaleen had come by to keep her company, or so they said. She knew they were really there to try and "bump" into Henry.  
They had a light lunch after apologizing profusely for Phil and his off behaviour during the dinner. After many reaffirmations, they swerved off the subject. They didn't have to apologize to her for him, things between them had fallen into a game of dodge and duck and to be honest she was content with it. His cold attitude was getting on her last nerve and being away from him was the best thing right now. They chatted the night away with some wine and music. After the vodka was brought out, she honestly didn't remember much.  
After settling down for breakfast, Henry hurriedly walked past her grabbing his messenger bag and jacket off the couch.  
"Sorry love, I have to skip out on breakfast this morning. They are waiting for me"- He walked over to her and kissed her, his lips lingering over hers.  
"Love you"  
"I love you too"- She replied and offered him a piece of toast, he bit down on it, smiling at her and rushing out the door.  
She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed she had little time to get ready to open the store. She inwardly cursed Henry and his distracting smile, face…. he was just such a delicious walking-and-talking distraction.  
She arrived at the store and began to work on inventory checking and organizing, she had left in such a rush last night due to the company she was awaiting that it gave her no chance to clean up after the mess a particular customer had left behind. She was arranging the new arrivals when she heard the chime at the door go off, notifying her of a customer. She looked up and saw Chaleen bustling through the door with six bags (three on each arm) that looked _WAY_ heavy.  
"Little high, little lo'!"- Chaleen called out and smiled as she encountered Sam at the counter who was eyeing her and the many shopping bags in tow.  
"Little hey, little ho"- Sam wrapped her arm around Chaleen's middle and helped her set her bags on the floor "Jesus, woman! Heading somewhere?"  
"Yes and I am hoping you and the sex god will join us for a weekend at the cabin"- Sam snorted at Henry's new nickname and gave Chaleen a look of apprehension. She picked up on it and gave her a pleading look, she had been telling her about the weekend trip up to the cabin, for a week now. Even though Sam wanted to immediately jump on board with the idea, she knew whom the "we" included and the last thing she needed was another awkward encounter with Phil, somewhere where she couldn't easily escape. The last time that happened had been rough enough and she didn't want to put Henry in a spot…again.  
Henry had been courteous enough to not bring up the "Phil" subject after the dinner and for now she was glad to have dodged that bullet. She was going to eventually _have _to tell him about Phil and her but she was going to leave that to the last possible minute, blame the procrastinator in her.  
"I don't think that's a good idea"- She pointed out, hoping that Chaleen would just drop the subject altogether.  
"Oh come on! Henry deserves to see more of Chicago, besides your apartment, the bookstore and the museum"  
Sam gave her a hard look "What about Phil?"  
"Ah well don't worry about that, he is not coming or at least that's what he told me last night when I asked him"  
With that she started to reconsider the idea, suddenly feeling juvenile about the whole thing here they were stuck in a vicious loop, just dodging each other, him acting like a major asshole most of the time, still he shouldn't have to skip out on being with his family because he thought she was going. She decided not going was going to be the best for everyone.  
"I don't know Chaleen, Henry is working on a transcript with the museum and I don't think he'll be able to go"  
"He's not going to be working the whole weekend, will he?"- She was trying to corner her, she knew it. She wanted to downright lie and say that he was going to be working the whole weekend, just to get out of this conversation but she knew Chaleen was going to see straight through it. Just as she opened her mouth she heard the chime go off at the door alerting her of a customer and looked up to see Henry walking towards them.  
"Hey!"- He greeted Chaleen pulling in her for a hug and Sam caught her smiling like a total goob into his chest. _Yep, still smitten by him_. She honestly couldn't blame her, since she was still amazed this perfect gentleman was with her in the first place. Chaleen beamed at him and Sam couldn't help the happiness that wafted over her, she loved that he had gotten along brilliantly with the clan, they all liked him and he understood why she never stopped talking about them when they first met. They were practically her crazy family.  
"Hey"- He walked behind the counter and pulled Sam in for a quick kiss "I missed you"  
"I missed you too"- She replied, looking deeply into his eyes and leaning in for another kiss, she stopped abruptly when she heard Chaleen's snapping fingers.  
"Hey, I am still here"- She piped in "Henry tell her that you would love to join us"  
Henry turned to Sam and sternly said "I would love to join them"  
"What am I joining?"- He asked Chaleen, with a sly smile on his face.  
"You are wanting to join us for a weekend at our cabin up at Cape Cod"  
"That sounds lovely!"- He happily agreed and Sam feigned a smile. Well, at least Phil wasn't going to go so it couldn't be that bad. They were going to have fun and she was certainly going to forget about the last time she was in that cabin. "But we'll have to stay 'till Sunday, i have to be back at work on Monday"  
"That's perfect! You can catch a ride back with Colt and Chez, or me! They can't spend the weekend either"  
"Sounds like a plan" - He added and Chez couldn't hide the jovial feeling, shrieking she seized the opportunity to hug Henry once more "Alright! Well, we are heading out tomorrow at noon so, I will see you all at mom's house… alright, sweet!"- Chaleen grabbed her bags off the counter and walked out of the store.  
"What energy source does that woman run on?"- Henry asked once Chaleen was out of earshot, his tone laced in some concern. "I am just saying, I'd like whatever she's on"  
"At first I thought cocaine. but now… I just go with it"

The next morning, Sam and Henry awoke and rapidly packed their overnight bags and took a cab to Chez's home. Once they pulled up to the driveway, Sam saw Colt and Chaleen putting their bags in the trunk of their car. As soon as they got out of the cab, they caught Chez running towards them at shocking speed.  
"Henry and Sam and coming with me"- She yelled out, taking a hold of Henry's arm and walking him to her car.  
"Damn it!"- Sam heard Chaleen mutter under his breath, flipping Chez the bird. "I wanted your boyfriend in my car"- Sam gazed at him quizzically, hoping for an explanation.  
"I wanted that pretty face in my rear view mirror"- Colt quickly confessed.  
Sam laughed and quickly reminded him "You have Colt."  
"I know but I was hoping that the car would break down and it would be just the three of us, lost in the wilderness"- John continued with a far off look in his face, as much as she loved him she didn't really want to hear the end of that fantasy. "then we would…"  
"Okay, I got it!"- Sam playfully smacked his arm and walked towards Brad when she saw him struggle with a couple of bags. Chez had been with Henry and Colt getting the last of the bags out of the house and onto the car.  
Sam was helping Brad put the bags in the trunk when she heard a car pull up and a horn honk two feet behind her, the closeness was enough to startle her. Her head snapped up and she bonked her head on the trunk door. She whipped around, rubbing the sore spot on her head, wanting to give the jerk a piece of her mind when her gaze landed on Phil. _Are you fucking kidding me?_  
He could not mask the shocked expression on his face when his eyes met hers just as she couldn't. Katie looked at her through the windshield and she immediately looked down. Sam finished helping Brad and felt a tap on her lower back."I am so sorry, I didn't know he was coming. He told me he wasn't"- Chez started to apologize in a hushed tones and glaring towards her brother's direction as he made his way towards Colt.  
"It's okay"- Sam reaffirmed her, feeling the contradiction already building inside her. The feeling of doubt stir deep inside her in the pit of her stomach, it was too late to back out of the trip now. She immediately cast those feelings aside and composed herself. She looked over where he was standing, Kenz was by his feet wagging his tail at Colt.  
Sam was happy to see him and called out to him, his ears perked up and he ran towards her, his tail wagging like crazy. _She missed the little hooligan_, he stopped in front of her and she got down on one knee. He almost knocked her over, feverishly licking her palms wanting to place his rather heavy paw on her knee. She tucked her arm underneath him and lifted him. _Boy, he's getting heavy_.  
Phil looked over at her and caught Kenz's mini-energy-outburst. He lied on his back, showing her his stomach and she giddily scratched his lower belly. He went over and apologized for Kenz's outburst. She affirmed him everything was alright and was about to put Kenz down when Katie walked over to them.  
"Honey, they should take Kenz since there's not a whole lot of space in the back anymore with the bags, cooler and everything"- Katie told him, while eyeing Kenz with masked disgust. She hadn't wanted to physically hurt Katie before but now she _really_ did. Who the hell did she think she was? Kenz was Phil's best friend, screw that he was a family member suddenly Sam didn't want her anywhere near East.  
"I can take him, don't worry. I've missed him and we should catch up"- Sam said rubbing her nose against his wet one, Kenz licked her jaw and Sam laughed. "we should, shouldn't we? I missed you, you big meatball"  
Katie's face soured and Sam turned around getting into the car with Kenz on her lap, Henry settled beside her and went to take a hold of her hand, which was on Kenz's head and he growled low in his belly.  
"Who is this little rascal?"- Henry asked quickly stopping his hand mid-movement.  
"This not-so-little rascal is Kenz"- She replied looking down and scratching the spot behind his ear, knowing that would somewhat calm him down "He's Phil's buddy"  
Henry wanted to laugh at the cruel irony of it all, the guy's dog didn't want him anywhere near his girlfriend… much like the owner.  
"Don't worry, I can assure you that by the time the car ride is over he is going to love you. He's always a little fiend at the start, with everyone"- She added still scratching Kenz's ear lulling him to sleep.  
As they started to drive towards the Cape, she smiled and rested her head on Henry's shoulder, enjoying the wind coming through the window and the feel of Henry's arm wrapping around her shoulder.  
She took the hand resting on his lap and placed it behind Kenz's ear, hoping that he wouldn't notice the change.  
"Scratch gently"- She whispered in his ear and he began to do as she instructed. Kenz's leg began to twitch a bit and he turned, placing his head on Henry's lap.  
"See, I told you. He just needs a little push"- She pecked him on the cheek and looked out the window the uncertainty of the upcoming two days weighing heavy on her mind. It was just a weekend after all… They could behave like civilized adults…right?


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry it's so short, i just don;t have the time anymore, the story it's sort of losing it's story and i don't relaly know what to do, i just hope you guys are still enjoying it because i hate typing it, i still love cm punk though omg**

The car ride to the cabin was uneventful until Chez found a playlist of old songs then it was spent singing loudly and trying to dance in the limited space they had. She had missed the silly antics of Chez, Brad, Colt and John. After they sang like complete idiots off the top of their lungs, they eventually reached the cabin. She couldn't hide the smile that pulled at her lips as they neared it, the unmistakable sound of the waves crashing against the shore, the salty smell that clung to the air filled the car.  
Kenz's paw twitched on her lap and she looked him over, his head was nuzzled into Henry's hand while his body rested on her lap. Sighing, she laid her head on Henry's shoulder and looked at the familiar scenery, as the cabin came into view. Once the car came to a full stop, they slowly got out of the car, Sam stretched out her arms, raising them high above her head and laughed when East jumped out of the car after Henry.  
Kenz stretched out his legs and stood behind Henry gently nudging the back of his leg, Sam smiled knowing exactly what Kenz was hinting.  
"He wants you to run with him"- Sam told Henry while pointing at Kenz, he was pulling the full puppy look on him. Even though he was getting a little old, Kenz was still young at heart. He loved running on the beach, he could do it for hours nonstop something that Phil loved but hated equally.  
Henry smiled and nodded at her and took off running, Kenz added a little spring to his step and took off gunning after Henry, grinning she turned her attention to Chez when she felt her arms wrap around her.  
"You lucky bitch, God! I can't wait to see him shirtless"- Chez whispered to her, that wicked grin of on her lips.  
"You're married"- Sam added in a singsong tone, reminding her that her husband was standing just a couple of feet away from them.  
"Why must you ruin my fun?"- Chez added putting her hands on her chest, with a mocked hurt look on her face."Besides Brad knows about my feelings towards your boyfriend and his nether regions."  
"Let's unload…BITCHES!"- Colt hollered, dropping their conversation altogether Sam and Chez began to unload the bags. Sam was getting her bag and Henry's out of the trunk when she saw Phil's truck park alongside their car.  
_Oh god._  
She tensed up almost immediately, to tell the truth she had been thinking about this during the entire car ride, how everything was going to play out. She had even constructed excuses and scenarios in her mind on how to properly avoid him this weekend but then again could she really avoid him for that long? They were going to be coexisting under the same roof for two full days and they were eventually going to have to talk to each other but judging by the way he was giving her the cold shoulder, she was going to ignore him as well.  
She quickly grabbed the bags and walked inside and began to look around, taking in the too-familiar sight, though she had missed this place she had dreaded the arrival, so when the unwanted memories came flooding back, prodding and teasing her, she fought hard to keep herself in check.  
The night that had completely fractured their friendship, the night they became one, when they moaned each others' names in pure ecstasy, the night she gave herself to him for the first and last time. She had tried hard to make herself forget all about it, tried little by little to make the details fade out in her mind but it was so vividly etched that it still felt as if it had happened mere hours ago, instead of two years ago.  
"_Look at me"_  
His husky tone dripping in lust rung in her ears and she snapped herself out of that train of thought, she was treading on dangerous territory. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and exhaled. _Out with them. _Realizing just how silly she probably looked standing in the living room, she was glad everyone else was rushing about wanting to get situated as quickly as possible so they could head to the beach.  
"Hey"- Henry sweetly whispered in her ear, snaking his arm around her waist "Where is our room?"  
"Upstairs"- She quickly added pointing at the staircase, taking the bags out of her hands he took a hold of her hand and they proceeded to walk up to their room.  
"We're here!" She heard Phil holler and she immediately turned her head towards his voice. She wanted to kick herself for doing that, here she was after all this time back in square one acting like a hormonal teenager. She caught him looking at the living room briefly before looking up at her, their eyes met and she felt like a deer caught in the headlights. So, she did exactly what a hormonal teenager would do, she briskly looked down and continued walking up the stairs. The pep talk she had given herself before coming on this trip was rapidly falling apart and she had two full days to go.  
"You weren't kidding about the running"- Henry said almost out of breath once they reached their room.  
"I told you, by the way where is that rascal?"  
"With his owner"  
Sam opened the door to the room and rushed to the bed, plopping down on it. The thought of spending the entire weekend right there on the bed was sounding much better by the minute but she knew damn well there was going to be no chance in hell Chaleen or Chez was going to let her do that.

Henry dropped on the bed beside her, turning to face her. While he had joined the others in many song renditions in the car ride over she had spent almost the entire car ride in complete silence. She had offered some smiles and comments here and there but other than that she seemed far off.  
"What are you thinking about that has got you so distracted?"- He asked her, reaching out and taking her hand in his and locking their fingers.  
_Phil_  
She almost responded and quickly stopped herself before the words came out. _C'mon Samantha, it's only day one you can't be completely nuts now._  
"It's nothing, I am just a bit tired that's all"- She assured him meeting his lips as they hovered above hers, wrapping her arms around his shoulders she fully gave into his kiss. Sighing when she felt his warm touch under her shirt and moving upwards.  
They suddenly heard a knock on their door and Colt's voice "Beach time! C'mon you two get the lead out"  
"Yeah Henry you can bone her later"- and there it was! Chaleen's voice, Henry laughed as he rolled off her.  
"Coming"- Sam called out and sat up from bed, opening her bag and sifting through it to find her swimsuit, she grabbed it and instantly regretted packing the two piece only because of the model that she would have to also share her weekend with.  
Henry quickly changed into his swim trunks and she told him to go without her. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and joined Colt and Chez, Sam nodded at Chaleen who was grinning like a complete goof when she saw Henry wearing an unzipped hoodie giving her a nice ample view of his chest.  
She walked back into the bathroom and shed her clothes putting on the swimsuit then putting on her tape knit sweater. She took a deep breath and caught her reflection in the mirror. _It's just the beach, how bad can it be? _  
She headed downstairs and walked over to Carly as she continued applying her sunscreen.  
"I was starting to think we were going to need a search party to come and get you"- Chez spoke seeing Sam stand next to her.  
"Sorry"- she sheepishly replied, she wanted to tell her that the getting ready was not the issue, it was the mental pep-talk that had taken her quite a while. Sam caught Katie lounging on one of the folding chair, sunbathing. She could see why Phil was physically attracted to her, she was certainly rocking her model body.  
"It's okay, I got to see the Brit god shirtless."- She added "I love Brad but seriously if I wasn't happily married"  
Sam couldn't control the laughter that erupted from her, she wished she could thank her for the distraction she was offering but couldn't bring herself to, after Phil, Chez had always been her go-to friend but that particular moment was one she was not ready to confess just yet.  
"Sam! Come join us!"- She looked up and caught Henry waving at her, she quickly waved back and looked to Chez.  
"Well let's get in there woman"- Chaleen began to take her shirt off and Sam caught Phil coming out of the water, her breath caught in her throat and she quieted the gasp threatened to come out. _Just don't stare, don't, just don't nothing good can come from you staring. Just don't look at his chest. Shit!_  
She found herself staring appreciatively, her eyes starting at his face, moving over his broad shoulders. The strong shoulders she had clung to so desperately that night as he brought them closer to oblivion. Her eyes travelled lower, following the trail of hair down and as she continued the path her mouth grew drier. She flicked her eyes up, abruptly, to find him looking at her with a faint grin on his lips.  
She snatched the pepsi off Chez's hand, bringing it to her lips and chugging it down hoping it would somehow quench the thirst.  
"Hey, HEY!"- Chez interjected taking the now empty pepsi can out of her hands "We do have more pepsi"  
"Let's get in there!"- Sam added taking off her sweater and tossing it aside on the lounge chair, throwing her arm around Chez's shoulder they walked along to join Henry and the others. She was going to have fun and she was going to forget about how good he looked, she was especially not going to dwell on how the sight of him made her feel. Yep, she was thoroughly and utterly fucked.


	18. Chapter 18

He hadn't realized how much he had missed her until she was near him. He had missed that hearty laugh, the silly facial expressions when she was excited, exasperated even disgusted but above all he missed his best friend. Even though he wanted to be more than just friends, he missed the simple joy of just being able to talk to her. He missed their long conversations that would take them far into the night, that would range from serious to utter randomness.  
In the two years of distance he had yearned to call her but never mustered the courage to do so. He knew coming back to the cabin was going to resurrect old memories, not just of that night but of the other times they had spent there. This place had become an escape to both of them, whenever things got too crazy they would just leave for weekends, sometimes weeks on end.  
That day at the beach he couldn't bring himself to mask the grin that tugged at his lips when he had caught her looking at him and the blush that covered her cheeks was adorable. The evening had been spent at the beach and once they retreated to the cabin she immediately disappeared from sight, it wasn't until he looked up that he saw her heading upstairs with wonder Brit. The jealousy that constantly rose in him every time he saw them together was becoming more of a reflex, one that in time he came to disguise on his features.  
The heavy tension hung over them whenever they were in the same room together, which wasn't always very long. Every time he bumped into her, she would excuse herself and leave, leaving him hanging and wanting for more.  
He wasn't going to lie, he was immensely enjoying this tension-laced to-and-fro' of theirs even though it never went too far. He had begun in small portions, a flirtatious stare here and there, followed by the smirk she loved to hate. His gaze would linger, she would look at him for a fraction of a second and look down, sometimes she would glare back and he would grin at her.

_Just fuel to the fire_

All of it was a bittersweet torture to him even though it didn't last long, for that small moment nothing else existed but the two of them.  
He kept making excuses to just to get her alone with him and that night after dinner was the perfect time to do so, especially after Colt had suggested they should start a bonfire. Chez immediately jumped on the idea requiring the assistance of wonder Brit. Sam told him to go ahead and she stayed behind to clear the table. Chaleen came around the table and asked Katie if she wanted to help.  
"Go ahead"- He told her, leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips. Katie grabbed her sweater off the back of the chair and headed with Chaleen outside to get the bonfire started. Standing up from the table, he grabbed a couple dishes off the table and headed to the kitchen just as she headed towards the dining room, bumping into each other Sam put her hand out to stop the dishes falling from his hands. She must have noticed that her hand was now on his and quickly removed it, taking the dishes carefully out of his hands, refraining from any contact with his hand. She walked over to the sink and kept her back to him.  
"You should go ahead and join Katie"- She spoke, still not looking at him "I've got this"

_That desperate to get rid of me, huh?_

He chuckled at her lame attempt to get rid of him, she turned and squared her shoulders, he couldn't help but feel an argument coming on between them. He had come to know that stance quite well lately and she was wearing it defiantly. _This is going to get interesting._  
"Want to get rid of me Sam?"- He asked her, his hands in his pockets mocking her stance.  
"Are you that scared to be alone with me?"- He continued, walking towards her. He caught a brief glimpse of panic shadow her features and part of him felt a thrill. Her eyes scanned the kitchen and when the realization that she was going to have to walk past him to get out….. was entertaining.  
"I am not afraid to be alone with you"- She assured him standing a little taller. He sensed the assertiveness in her tone but her body language was telling a different story and the desire to push her buttons was overwhelming. He neared her and she held her hand out resting on his chest, holding him an arm's length away.  
"Please don't come any closer"- She lowly whispered, it was so low that he strained his ears to hear it. Her touch still lingering on his chest.  
"Why not? What are you so afraid of Sam?"  
He walked closer, loving how fidgety she grew with every step he took, soon he had her trapped against the counter with each arm alongside her. This close to her, he smelt the lavender smell that intoxicated him and fulfilled his senses.  
She bit her lower lip, her teeth dragging along it and that made something in him snap.  
He cupped her face and she leaned into his touch, there were so many things he wanted to tell her but in that moment he remained silent, afraid that if voiced his thoughts she would leave and he didn't want this moment to end. His thumb dragged slowly along her lower lip and she gave the pad of his finger a gentle bite. He leaned in wanting so desperately to capture the soft lips that had been torturing him for what felt like an eternity.  
"Please, don't"- She turned her head and he sighed exasperated, letting his head rest on her shoulder.  
"Why not?"- He asked her, his face inches from hers. She kept her lips tightly pursed as if searching for an answer.  
After a heartbeat, she simply answered in the lowest of tones "Because you are with Katie and I am with Henry"  
"Right"- He retorted, his patience slowly evaporating and anger was threatening to build up. She took that moment to lightly shove him with her elbow, creating a small space between them. He roughly caught her arm, stilling her for a moment and pulled her in, inches away from his face. He knew he was probably going to cause another argument but at that point it didn't matter.  
"Sam, stop lying to yourself. The real reason why you won't be in the same room as me for five minutes, why every time I am near you, you fucking duck for cover, is because deep down you want me just as much as I want you"  
Shock registered in her features and he wickedly grinned at her, knowing that he was right.  
She shoved at his chest with her hands wanting to pry loose of his steely grip but he wouldn't budge. He caught both her hands with his and pinned them above her head against the cabinets, smiling at her when she tried to pry herself loose.

Seizing the opportunity, he captured her lips in a scorching kiss and she resisted for a moment. He dragged the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip and when she parted her lips giving him access, his tongue darted inside seeking re-acquaintance for the familiar taste that was uniquely hers, enjoying every moment her tongue sought after his.  
He felt her body start to relax and he let go of her wrists, letting his hands drag slowly down the soft skin of her arms, grazing her breasts, she arched into his touch and the desire to strip her down and fuck her on the kitchen counter passed through his mind. His hands finally came to rest on the swell of her hips bringing her body closer to his. She let out a breathy sigh and his groin twitched, if she only knew the effect she had on him. He felt her arms wrap around him, her hand resting on the back of his neck, her fingers idly stroking the spot back there that drove him insane.

He couldn't get enough of her, his fingers desperately seeking any trace of naked skin but because of her sweater the only skin he had to touch was her neck. Before he knew what was happening, her arms came down to rest on his chest and she was breaking the kiss resting her forehead against his, her laboured breathing slowly evening out.  
Stop, stop, I can't… do this"- She whispered, the gravity of her words weighing down on him before catching the slight hint of longing in her voice. She quickly untangled herself from his arms and walked past him.  
Taking a deep breath he turned, leaning against the counter he watched her go.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, sorry this was done a little late, I started a new Punk fic and I really want you guys to check it out, he's a real dick in the story as well but he soon changes but i really like it so, please promise you'll check it out  
**Here's the link to my new Punk story - ** s/9145707/1/Never-Will-You-Be-Mine  
****So yeah, hope you like this chapter, sorry if it's short :(  
**

She briskly walked upstairs, itching to find a quiet corner, a place where he couldn't find her, physically and yearned for the mental space. Walking into her bedroom, she shut the door behind her. She remained rooted to the spot, leaning against the door for support. How had she managed to make it upstairs without falling? Her legs were trembling fiercely, the gravity of the moment finally weighing down on her.

He had kissed her but the essence of the kiss was so different, he had kissed her in the most possessive of ways. His presence when he had first entered the kitchen made her tremble but the kiss! Her entire body was still shaking from its aftermath. She brought her fingertip to her lips and brushed it along her bottom lip, still feeling the pressure of his own lips against hers, his teeth dragging along and nipping at it.

_God! The man could kiss, she had to give him that._

She pursed her lips and tasted the sweet tinge of wine his lips had left on hers. She quickly covered her mouth and couldn't control the laughter that erupted from within. She laughed at her current situation and realized that if he had done that before she had met Henry, she would've probably given in with no restrictions, completely given in.

Plopping down on the bed, she looked up at the ceiling and tried to quiet and still her thoughts which were battling the polar extremes of her predicament, she covered her face in her hands and exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding in. Her mind racing, popping questions in her head: What would've happened if she hadn't told him to stop? Would she have let him practically have sex with her on the kitchen counter? What if someone had walked in? Or worse… What if Henry had walked in?

_Oh god._

_C'mon Samantha, easy does it._

_Breathe in and out._

The mental coaching was not working at all, because she simply couldn't shake it, couldn't somehow remove those thoughts from her mind, she couldn't shake _him. _The man had a way of getting to her, under her skin. He had perfected the skill and executed it flawlessly.

She could still feel his wandering hands roaming her body, even though she was wearing a bulky sweater it didn't matter. She felt completely naked under his touch. His strong grip on her wrists when he pinned them over her head, the sweet agonizing way his hands moved downwards as if wanting to touch all of her at once.

She bit her lip quieting the moan that threatened to rise.

_I am utterly fucked_

She was glad she had only one more day to go, if she stayed in this cabin any longer she would surely go insane, and she shuddered at the thought of what would happen to her relationship.

"_You want me as much as I want you"_

She couldn't shake his penetrating words. At one point in her life she desperately craved to hear those words from him but that was a long time ago. She was with Henry now and she loved him and she was truly happy with him.

_I am! I truly am! Who the fuck does he think he is?_

He had been screwing with her for five years already, she wasn't going to let him do it again. In those five years while he continued to date actresses and models, she had two relationships but she always kept her partners at arm's length because she had been stupid enough to think that he would somehow, overnight notice her but it never did and now that she was truly happy with someone else he was suddenly interested?

Henry saw her for who she was, never wanted to change her, accepted her and loved her.

_Phil can just go fuck himself or have Katie do that._

This time she was truly done. She wasn't going to screw up this relationship because of him, she had done her waiting and in the end he still chose someone else. She wasn't going to keep Henry at arm's length and tip-toe around their relationship. She couldn't help but think back on Henry's offer to move with him to England, she had promised him she would think about it but now the idea was very enticing. She wanted a clean beginning, a new beginning… With Henry.

"Hey! There you are"- Speak of the devil and he shall appear. She raised herself up by her elbows and took him in, even in a hoodie and shorts he still looked gorgeous. "I've been looking everywhere for you"

He walked over to the bed and laid down beside her, instantly taking her hand in his interlacing their fingers. He turned on his side and looked down at her. She was donning a blank stare and she was absent-mindlessly stroking his knuckles told him that even though she was very much present, her mind was elsewhere. He decided to break her out of her reverie.

"I've been thinking lately and call me crazy but I am thinking of shaving my head"

"That sounds good honey"

He smiled and quickly added "You think so? Also bleaching my eyebrows"

She simply nodded, whatever was preoccupying her mind must be huge.

"Also, I just had sex with Chaleen and after the bonfire I am going to have a threesome with Chez and Scott"

"That's… What the fuck?" _And she's back folks! _He burst out laughing at the expression of sheer confusion that played across her features. She was utterly confused, trying to piece the conversation but couldn't pinpoint exactly how the conversation had gotten there, she couldn't even really piece the beginning of the conversation for that matter.

"Well, I had to bring you out of your mind palace and since shaving my head and bleaching my eyebrows wasn't doing it, I had to bring out the heavy artillery"

"A threesome with Chez and Scott?"- She repeated, and broke out in a fit of giggles at the idea, Mark would probably swoon and faint.

"I think Chez's mum would kill me though, or maybe want to join"- He added and turned to face her, the terror in his stare was enough to make her laugh again.

"C'mon, we have a bonfire to attend"- He rose up from the bed and helped her stand up. Wrapping an arm around his middle, they walked downstairs and outside to find Chaleen waving them over. It was just Chez, Brad, Chaleen and Scott.

They sat down next to Chez and Brad who were wrapped up in each other's arms. Sam smiled, knowing that even though sometimes Chez drove Brad insane, he was still very much in love with her just like when he had first laid eyes on hers. Brad was a romantic and always spoiled Chez.

Henry sat down and guided her to sit between his legs, resting her back against his chest, she let out a sigh. All of it felt lovely, the warmth of the fire, being there with her friends, sipping Pepsi. The evening grew dark and the air, colder. Brad and Scott were the first to leave and soon they were all making their way indoors. Henry stayed behind with Brad to put out the fire and pick up the lounge chairs. She headed inside with Chez carrying the bottles of Pepsi.

"That was fun, it had been such a long time since we hung out"- Chez admitted, she was right it had been awhile, she had missed hanging out with Chez so much. There were so many things she wanted to tell her, especially the deal with her brother but she didn't exactly know where to begin.

"I know"

"I am exhausted, when my husband comes in tell him his wife is upstairs and she will be ready and waiting"

She laughed at Chez's unbarred and unfiltered dirty mind and comment.

"I will"- She yelled after her, walking towards the back of the kitchen she opened the door to let the garbage out. When she came back in Phil was standing in front of her, way close for comfort.

"I need to talk to you"- He called after her, tracing her steps back to the kitchen.

"I don't want to talk to you"

"Please, I will be at the beach. Join me once Wonder Brit is asleep"- He added before leaving.

_What on earth did he need to talk to her about?_  
_Nothing good could come from this._

Lying in bed, she turned on her side and looked at the bright red numbers on the alarm clock. It was 12:15am.

As much as she didn't want to do it, she just had to. She had to put an end to whatever the hell this was between them, once and for all. He may not give a rat's ass about Katie but she wasn't going to hurt Henry.

She carefully removed herself from his warm embrace, slowly pushing the blankets off, she quietly got out of bed. He moved beside her for a second, mumbled incoherently under his breath, then settled back to sleep. She laid a soft kiss on his cheek and tip-toed out of the room, careful to not completely shut the door behind her.

She descended downstairs and walked out of the cabin, making her way towards the beach. The cold night air hit her and she fastened her hoodie closer to her.

_I should've stayed in bed_.

Squinting her eyes in the darkness she tried to look for him. As she got closer to the shore, she made out his tall frame, throwing rocks into the semi-warm water. She got closer and as soon as he noticed he gave her a charming smile, one that would once disarm her, right now it was losing it's effect. He was probably thinking she was there for entirely another reason. She was tired of his antics and was going to put a stop to it.

He opened his mouth and she quickly intercepted him, she didn't really have an interest in what he was going to say, she already had enough of his words swimming in her head.

"Don't speak, I just came here to tell you that I am done with this"- She gave him a moment to let her words sink in before she continued.

"I want you to stop, stop looking at me the way you do"

"And what way is that?"- He replied, lacing his words with a mischievous smirk. He wanted her to say it aloud but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"You know which one, stop trying to kiss me every change you get, just stop"

"Then why did you kiss me back?"

She pursed her lips, not letting his tone get to her.

"I love Henry"- She informed him, making her serious tone come across since it looked like she was going to have to spell it out to him.

He simply scoffed. His response making her boil to her core.

"I do"

"Sure you do"- She wanted to smack, slap and punch him all in that order but she took a deep breath in. She wasn't even sure why she was even bothering to explain herself to him, she didn't owe him a damn thing.

"Just leave me alone"- She added, turning away. She had done what she had set out to do and now all she wanted was to crawl back into bed with Henry and forget about all of this.

"There you go walking away again. Don't you get tired of it?"- She could feel him walking behind her but she just kept going. _Sticks and stones._

"You hear something you don't like and you run off. Grow a fucking backbone Samantha"

She stopped in her tracks, feeling the anger wash through her like the waves lapping against the shore.

"Look who is talking"- She yelled back, shoving him back his mere presence getting on her last nerve.

"If you love me as much as you claim, why didn't you do anything during those two years?"

He fell silent, looking down at the ground like a scolded child. This scene was already feeling too familiar but this time around it would be a complete different outcome.

"Or was I supposed to wait for you? Wait around for your beck and call? Was I supposed to come crawling back to you?"- The anger fueled her words but they still rang true, she had wanted to stop them before the tumbled out but it was too late to retract them. He had wanted her to grow a backbone? Well, she just shouted the proof back at him. She wasn't going to allow him to screw with her anymore, he was used to getting his way with women and at one point she had been like that but not anymore.

She didn't bother to give him a sideways glance when she had begun to walk back to the cabin.

"I did!"- He yelled after her.

"Sure you did"- Now it was her turn to scoff, she continued walking "I am done with this conversation"- She added.

"Well, I am not"- He roughly took a hold of her shoulder and turned her around, forcing her to face him, almost making her trip.

"I took a fucking red eye, two buses and I walked for an hour to get to you and when I got there I saw you with him. I hoped he was just your teacher or something but then he kissed you. I hoped it was just a fling"

"It's not"

"Obviously"- He replied.

They fell silent once more and the question she had been yearning to ask him rose from her. A part of her wanted to hurt him just as badly as he had.

"How did it feel?"

He knew exactly what she had been referring to. What it had felt like to see her with another man? To see her happy? To be in the receiving end of it? Just like she had been when he presented Katie to his family. The look of pained rejection on her face then became so clear to him now, it had mirrored his.

"Shitty"- He quietly uttered.

"Good, because it doesn't matter"- She coldly replied and continued walking to the cabin.

"Yes it does matter"- He reprimanded, inching closer to her trapping her once more. His words starting to get at her, she was desperately climbing her way out of this rut that he placed her in, and here he was with his promises and sweet words dragging her back in.

"No, you don't. You want to be with someone like Katie, someone that fits you and your particular lifestyle.

"Stop saying that, fuck all that I want to be with you. Just you"

"What if I don't want to be with you?"- Her mouth was certainly gunning words out tonight but she needed for him to back off, to give her the space that she had given him with Katie.

He raised his hand to touch her but she quickly smacked his hand away, his need to touch her was just fuel to the fire and it was pissing her off.

"I don't want to be with you!"- She yelled at him, giving him a cold stare to match, that glare rooted him to the spot, his jaw was set and she awaited him to explode but it didn't come.

"I don't! Because how long would it really last until you get bored and go looking for someone else? Some model? I don't want to be with you, so just please leave me alone"- She pleaded at the last part, her words hung heavy over them and before he could say anything she left him.

Once inside the room, she went back to bed and snuggled against Henry. She allowed herself two minutes to think back on their conversation, that was all.

He had looked for her and if he hadn't found her without Henry, things would be different now. She would probably be with him now.

_But she wasn't_

She was with Henry and for the first time in a very long time, she was happy and that was all that mattered.


	20. Chapter 20

**So sorry for the long wait, been busy with Never Will You Be Mine, but here you have the new chapter to Give Me Love, hope you like it please review :))))))**

He remained outside long after she had left, the only things keeping him company: the wild array of thoughts rummaging through his brain and the tranquil sound of the waves lapping against the shore. Her words kept playing in his head like a broken record, she wanted him to stop, to leave her alone, to let her be happy with…_him. _By all means he should, as her best friend (god! Were they even _that _anymore?) He should look out for her and her happiness but he just couldn't put his feelings aside and ignore them completely, like she had for so many years.

It was difficult to do.

Years of memories rushed through his brain, intensifying the hollow feeling in his chest. He couldn't think of a happy memory in his life that did not have her in it. He remembered every smile, laugh, sad, insecure moment they shared.

"_Oh shit, I know that face"- She said while coming to sit next to him, draping an arm over his tense shoulders. She had become quite familiar with his stressed out moods, lately more than ever before but he was simply at a complete loss of what to do. "Did Vince call this time or was it John?"_

_He instantly groaned at her question and she rubbed his back, easing his tension. It was about the new story line that the two faggots were pushing me to do, the one with Jericho, THE story line that they said would define his career. He had already turned it down five times already but the board of directors kept pressing him to reconsider and his agent kept advising him to take it and his family, well, they didn't really push him to take it, whatever made him and the fans happy they would support him 100%. Which was great but was neither here nor there. Ultimately this came down to him and therein the issue lied._

_He couldn't make up his damn mind, a part of him couldn't adjust to the sudden change that his life would take, the extra traveling and the promotions he had grown used to but he couldn't shake the feeling that this story line was going to be huge and his life was not going to be the same after it. Another part (the big one) really wanted to take it, but he was scared to._

"_Come on, talk to me"- She spoke trying to coax him out of his shell, yet he remained silent. She let out a frustrated groan, getting off the bed she knelt down in front of him, between his legs. She raised her hands, bringing his face into her hands and began to slowly rub his temples, easing the tension she felt underneath her fingertips._

"_Breathe in"- She ordered him in a whisper and he did just that. The tightening on his chest signalling an anxiety attack grew but he harnessed all the thoughts in, the pressure, the maddening stress as she kept working her lovely fingers against his temples, the slow movements calming the headache that had started to build._

"_Now let it all out"- She continued as he exhaled, letting out all those worries along with it, suddenly starting to feel better, the weight on his shoulders beginning to dissipate. "There you go, easy does it"_

_She was always able to do that so easily, to calm him down just by her mere presence, the sound of her voice. She overwhelmed him in the best way possible. She was his lucky charm._

How had he not seen it? The love that shone in her eyes that day? How had he not paid attention to the signs? How had he completely missed her? When she had been standing by his side the entire time.

_After a couple of hours, she had managed to snap him out of his almost catatonic state and after dinner they had spent it talking about old memories and watching movies while finishing the last of the three wine bottles._

_He turned to look at Sam who had begun to nod off. She had promised him to remain calm because his choice would suddenly come to him. There was no way in hell he would let her fall asleep!_

"_Hey, hey wake up"- He lowly spoke while lightly shaking her shoulder, waking her._

"_Hey"- She replied giving him a sleepy smile and he couldn't help but smile back. "What is it?"_

"_You said that everything would come clear on a full stomach and I would make my decision"- He said reminding her of the promise she had made earlier and so far his mind was not made up, he hadn't thought of shit. He was still completely lost in the woods. "and I still have no fucking idea"._

"_Alright, alright"- She replied sitting up and stretching her arms above her head and stifling a yawn. She came to sit in front of him, placing a leg on each side of him. She leaned in closer, signalling him to do the same._

"_Now, I want you to close your eyes and quiet that noisy, bitchy brain of yours"_

_He sighed then followed her orders once more biting back the moan that threatened to come out when she begun to massage his temples once more then moving her hands lower to his neck, keeping her fingers there._

"_I like this"- He uttered then pursed his lips. The words had come out of him before his brain could react. Peering one of his eyes open, he caught her smile and the slight hint of a blush across her cheeks._

"_I said, quiet Brooks," She reminded him once more. "I want you to answer my questions with the first thing that pops into your head, okay?"_

_He merely nodded, knowing that this wasn't going to help at all but decided to humor her since the woman was as stubborn as a mule and would probably kick his ass if he didn't._

"_What's your favourite colour?"- She quickly asked and he couldn't mask the look of confusion on his face as he raised an eyebrow._

"_C'mon, just answer the question!"- She chastised him, lightly smacking his thigh._

"_How on earth is that going to help?"- He replied lacing his tone with a hint of annoyance, which she picked up immediately and stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Humour me, will you?"_

_He let out an exasperated sigh and settled his back against the couch._

"_Fine"- He muttered and gave up, answering her question. She continued for ten minutes firing away the most random of questions ranging from his birthplace, to favourite food, to what they did last Halloween. He kept answering her questions at lightning speed._

"_Do you want to do the story line?"_

"_Yes!"- He answered instantly, surprising even himself. He slowly opened his eyes and there she was, with the biggest "I told you so" grin on her lips and he smiled back. He had gotten his answer and he suddenly felt the weight on his shoulders dissipate._

_She reached behind her and placed the phone in his hand._

"_I think you owe Vince a call"_

Even his brain had been siding with her, forcing him to focus on the times he had hurt her, unknowingly.

_The interview had been going well, after a couple of hours he had found himself falling into a flirtatious banter with the interviewer. Sam had kept him company while he waited for the interviewer to arrive and when she had, Sam had excused herself and sat at the booth next to them, cracking a book open and listening to her iPod, giving them the space they needed. She had always seen his career as just that, a career. One that has made him popular but nothing more to her he was just, Phil._

"_So, is she your girlfriend?"- Katarina had asked him, signalling to Sam. He looked past her and caught Sam looking down to her lap, completely engrossed in the book she was reading. He felt a pang of guilt resonating through him, they were supposed to spend her last day in L.A together, away from his job, focusing on her. It was her birthday after all, he had called her three days ago begging her to come visit him and she had hopped on a plane the next day._

"_God no!"- He replied a little louder than he meant to chalking up to the five beers he'd downed with an ease._

_The hours had passed by and he couldn't help but stay seated and share drinks with Katarina, even accepting her dinner offer completely spacing out on his plans with Sam._

"_I am sorry to interrupt"- Sam interjected standing next to him surprising both of them. He noticed Katarina looking Sam over, taking in her overalls that looked a bit worse for wear, the tie-dye shirt underneath and her horn-rimmed glasses._

"_I am going to go, I am feeling a bit tired" She told him, her features blank at the time an expression that much later he would recognize as hurt._

"_No, C'mon Sam, don't go… Let's go to dinner"- He offered and she shook her head at him and reassured him that she had her things to repack and reminding him of the flight she had to take back to Boston in the morning. He stood and gave her a quick hug and she walked out of the dinner after saying goodnight to Katarina._

He was a shit friend he knew that, no wonder he had chosen Henry over him. She was such a caring friend always coming to him when he needed her and what had he ever done in return? Besides hurt her over and over again. No wonder she didn't believe him when he had told her he loved her, his words meant nothing to her. He couldn't help but ask himself if he _still _mean anything to her? If he didn't, he truly had only himself to blame.

He rose from his spot on the sand and walked back to the cabin deciding to turn his mind off for the night. Walking into the cabin he crashed on the couch, throwing the covers over his head and drifting off to sleep. Her last words echoing through him, relentlessly.

"_I don't want to be with you!"_

She watched the shadows on the ceiling begin to fade away by the light of the day, as the seconds ticked by.

She had been unable to sleep, the previous night etched in her mind and replaying like a broken record. She had meant for her words to sound serious, to carry some of the heavy weight her heart had all these years but she hadn't meant for them to come out with such…harshness. She had sounded so cold and distant even to herself. All night she had kept still, unable to move, remembering how he had reacted to her outburst. She had told him that she didn't want to be with him, yet she couldn't imagine her life without him in it.

Her brain and her heart were at constant war with each other, she wanted to apologize but what would that do? That would just bring things back to square one. She had been fighting an inner battle, torn between apologizing and just letting it all slide.

The latter was definitely winning; he did want her to grow a backbone after all.

Feeling Henry stir beside her, she closed her eyes feigning sleep. Knowing that her mood would betray her and he would ask her what was wrong, when it came to Phil, she preferred to keep Henry in the dark, for now. She felt his soft lips against her neck and the bed dip under his weight as he rose from it. She remained in bed, trying to will herself to sleep even if it was just a bit.

He awoke to the sound of his sister's gasp coming from the kitchen. He stifled the yawn that almost burst out, slowly he kicked the blanket off himself and stretched his arms over his head. Getting off the couch he walked into the kitchen, coming to a stop seeing his sister with Wonder Brit. He felt his heart stop at that precise moment noticing the source of his sister's loud gasp.

"Henry, this ring is so Sam! She is going to love it"- Chez reassured him, touching his arm, a giant smile on her lips.

"You think so?"

"I know so, when are you going to propose?"- She asked him and he got closer, hiding himself behind the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen, listening intently.

"I don't know, I've just been waiting for the right moment"- Henry simply replied.

"Well, whenever you decide to do it. I am sure she will say yes"- He heard Chez say, feeling a twinge of jealousy surge through him even his own sister was siding with the guy. He tried his best to remain calm and quietly walked upstairs, retreating to his bedroom.

He was going to propose to her and his sister was right, Sam would surely say yes.

He sighed, his breaths coming out in short spurts. He had to own up to his mistake and realize that he had truly missed his chance with her.

Because in the end, why on earth would she choose him?


	21. Chapter 21

**You all hate me and i'm so sorry but here it is, short and sweet but still it's better than nothing, hope you enjoy it. Love Punk, who doesn't aaaaaah don't think i can wait a full month until he returns, he's breaking my heart. well okay - but i hope i can get to see him in november because he's coming to manchester yayayayayayay  
anyway lovelies enjoy this chapter and don't forget to check out Never Wlill You Be Mine :)**

She had planned to stay in bed for a little while longer, not quite ready to face the day just yet until she felt a weight on her chest accompanied by the unmistakeable smell of dog's breath. She peeked one eye open and came face-to-face with the adorable rascal.

"Hey Kenz"- She groggily greeted him, patting his head. Kenz greeted back by placing his sandy paws on her chest and nuzzling his face into her neck giving her several sloppy licks.

"Aw, c'mon… that's not fair"- She giggled while trying to cover her neck from his sudden attack of affection. She sat up and he settled down on her lap, nibbling on her hands. She immediately knew what he wanted.

She brought her face down, pressing her nose against his wet one "You want me to scratch you, eh?"

Slowly, she began to scratch his belly loving how completely content he looked. He slowly raised his paw, wanting her to scratch his chest, his favourite area which she also knew was a weakness for him below. So, she decided to strike up a bargain.

"I will scratch harder if you promise not to let one rip on my face, deal?"

Kenz merely turned his head to his side and she began to scratch his chest, his breaths were coming out in quick pants.

"Who's a good boy?"- She cooed, alternating between scratching and rubbing his belly, earning satisfied grunts from Kenz. "Who's a good boy?"

She heard a chuckle coming from the doorway, snapping her head up, she saw Phil leaning in the doorway, a smile on his lips. Feeling as if she'd been caught red-handed and immediately stopped scratching Kenz and met his eyes. Most of the time he exuded charisma and coolness, right now it was the complete opposite, his eyes betrayed him, he looked tired bordering on exhaustion. She wanted to ask him if he was okay, the question lingered on her lips but she bit it back thinking back on last night and the promise she had made herself.

"Sorry to interrupt, I was just… looking for him"- He finally spoke, snapping her out of her reverie "We came back from a walk and he just bolted". Her only response was a nod, she was about to move her leg from underneath Kenz's head when he let out a loud whine. An uneasiness settled in her stomach, fully knowing the reason behind it.

_C'mon Kenz! For once just side with me. _

During the light and better years of their friendship, Kenz had witnessed his fair share of fights between them and often acted as a mediator. If he was in the same room he would just whine until they both had to come together and scratch him, making them forget about why they even fought in the first place.

The bed dipped under his weight as he sat across from her, his knee bumping hers as he scooted closer. She continued scratching Kenz's ear as Phil began to scratch under his chin, both of their actions immediately silenced Kenz's whines.

The jolt of electricity that tore through her when his fingertips brushed against hers, took her by surprise. How was she supposed to stay mad at him when she still had these reactions? And this came just from a slight touch of his hand?

The next thing she knew he was taking her hand in his, the warmth of his touch emanating through her, sending shivers up her spine. He turned her hand over in his lap, tracing patterns on the inside of her wrist, as if coercing her to reminisce on the last time he had done that.

"Please, stop"- She uttered, blinking back the sting of tears that were threatening to fall. He mutely nodded, removing his hand from hers not before he dragged his fingertips across her wrist, ever so slowly.

"Right, you told me"- He admitted in a defeating tone, just below a whisper, as if scolding himself for forgetting. "I am sorry"

Something deep inside her ached to reach out and wrap her arms around him but instead she stood up from the bed, creating more space between them as she eyed the door silently hoping that he would just leave and add nothing else.

Picking up Kenz, he got up off the bed and walked past her without saying another word, or even looking at her and she was glad of it. The less said, the better.

She walked into the bathroom, needing to splash some water on her face. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't heard Henry walk into the room, preparing their bags to take them downstairs. They were headed back to the city with Colt and Brad and she was grateful for it, the last two days had screwed her up enough already.

"Alright, you're up! I was beginning to feel like I was going to have to douse you with water"- Henry told her playfully, pulling her into his arms her back resting against his broad chest. He laid a kiss on her shoulder and she eased into his embrace.

"Sam! You have thirty minutes to get ready and get your ass down here or we are leaving without you"- Their heads snapped up, after hearing Brad's yell coming from downstairs.

"Damn! Alright, let me get ready before they come upstairs and kill me"- She gave him a quick kiss before ushering him out of the bathroom and hopping in the bath for a quick shower. She settled under the hot stream of water, letting it ease her mind. She had somehow made it through the weekend with some sanity left. The full realization of the fact that things were never going to be normal between her and Phil settled in her head.

A part of her wanted to break down and cry but what for? She had already done that one too many times and in the end, what good did the tears ever do?

As soon as she got him out of the bathroom, Henry began to pack some of his clothes that he had placed in the drawers. After finishing packing all his things, he noticed she was all packed except for some things she had left on her bedside table.

He grabbed her overnight bag and packed her sweaters that had been hanging off the bedpost and noticed her book on the bedside table, open and face-down. He picked it up and noticed a picture slide out of it, bending down to pick it up, he flipped it over curious to know what it was.

He heard a knock on the door behind him, turning he found Katie standing in the room with one of his hoodies in her hand.

"You almost forgot this thought I'd come by and return it"- She said extending her arm, offering him his hoodie. Taking it from her, he offered her a smile.

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you"- he added, not really knowing anything else to say to her. They've only met twice and even though she hadn't really made an effort to get to know him, he couldn't deny that there was something… off about her. Maybe it could be that he has been hanging out a little too much with Chez and her opinions towards the girl just rubbed off on him, either way he had to agree with Chez somewhat.

"You're very welcome"- She replied "You know I am glad to finally see Sam with someone, not going to lie but for a while there I was growing a bit… concerned"

Her comment felt more like a line, but he couldn't fight the curiosity so he decided to bite.

"Concerned?"

"Well, yes. Samantha has always had a bit of a crush on Phil, it was a bit sad actually. The poor girl just wouldn't get the hint and it was all one-sided"- She coyly added. "But you can sense there's still something there"

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon, really?"- She replied, a skeptical look playing across her features. "You haven't noticed the way she looks at him. I would say something but I have before and it just doesn't seem to register"

And with that she just turned and left.

He wasn't daft, he often got the feeling that something had happened between them, even though Sam always told him otherwise. However, every single time he brought up the subject, she became evasive and would close up, not before reassuring him the same thing. _We are just friend, nothing more. _Yet, he couldn't help but think that Katie was right.

He looked down at his hand, the picture there as if taunting him.

A picture of Sam and Phil, both passed out, in each other's arms.

Whatever *it* was between them, he intended to get to the bottom of it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Another update, just no Phil in it :( enjoy lovelies and don't forget to review eeeeek, glad you all liked the previous chapter though! :D**

"Home sweet home"- She exclaimed as soon as she walked through the door. The weekend had been fun yet exhausting to say the least but overall she was just happy to not have to share the same roof as Phil. After the moment that transpired between them that morning, he had helped her load the bags in the trunk of the car and left without even saying a word.

Henry walked past her towards the bedroom with their bags and she couldn't help but pick up on the strange way he had been acting since they left the cabin. During the car ride he had been quiet, in his own head and every time she would try to nudge him out of it curt replies was all he gave her.

He stood behind her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before telling her "I'm going to get food, you hungry?"

"Yeah, sure"- She quickly replied, seeing him grab the keys from the kitchen table and leave. She decided she was going to ask him later. Deciding to change, she went into her room and into her closet taking her pyjama bottoms off the hanger and shimmying out of her jeans. Bending down to pick up her jeans, she found the old box that she had placed there what felt like ages ago. Picking it up off the floor, she walked over to her bed, setting it down.

Running her hand along the top of the tattered box she carefully opened it, laying eyes on a broken picture frame that held an old photograph of her and Phil that was taken during her visit in New York when it was Wrestlemania Week. Carefully picking it up, she remembered how the frame had broken.

It had been on the day Phil had decided that he was going to propose to Katie. He had picked her up at the museum and taken her along to help him choose a ring. The memory felt so distant now and she couldn't help but reprimand herself for acting like such a child. She should have kept her mouth shut regarding their relationship after all it was none of her business, remembering the nasty fight that followed.

She should have just held the anger in and smiled through it, just like she had done the previous times. The action was not new to her but that time she just couldn't do it and he had ended up yelling at her, assuring her that he was going to marry Katie because he was in love with her.

Placing the picture back in the box, she laid eyes on another frame, this one a bit bigger than the last. The collage frame had been a gift from Chez, four years ago and it held various pictures from every Christmas they shared, each yearly picture sillier than the one before.

_Seriously, did they ever take normal pictures?_

She smiled as her eyes traced over each one, reviving old memories. She stopped to linger at one taken on their first Christmas, her stomach lurched at the memory of all the food we had consumed that night, and straight after had a best out of 3 match in the back garden. The picture had been taken by Colt, Phil was passed out and she laid in his arms, mouth open, drooling on his chest after we fell asleep in the backyard ring.

*******  
2007

_"Why did we do that?"- She asked him, her voice coming out strained. She groaned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as the pressure in her head began to settle. She had been resting on his chest unable to move from the comfort of his arms not only because she didn't want to but because she was afraid of what would happen if she did. _

_"Sam, why do we do ANYTHING that we do?"- He replied with eyes still closed, his fingers massaging the bridge of his nose to ease the tension. _

_"Touche"_

_"Oh god, it's Christmas morning and I literally cannot get up from bed"- He groaned, bringing his hand to rest on hers. The warmth of his touch igniting a reaction within her almost instantly. _

_Judging from the utter silence throughout the house, something told her they were not the only ones suffering from the aftermath of last night's events – the matches, the excessive amount of food, Phil did some serious damage on me, as well as me kneeing him in reproductive area. The night had been quite lively from what she could remember. Feeling his hand on the small of her back in that exact moment she wanted nothing more than to stay exactly as they were. _

_"What made me think I could wrestle you,"- she blurted and he burst out laughing, immediately regretting doing so, his laughter making the pressure in his head intensify._

_"Ow, ow ow"- She rolled over laying her head on a pillow, covering her face with her hands regretting last night's actions. Why did she go along with his dare The man had wrestling in his blood. _

_He chuckled at her misery, taking one of her hands in his as he rolled over to get closer to her, the small movement must have been too much because the next thing he did was bury his head in the crook of her neck, while his arm laid across her waist. _

_"Oh fuck, I'm in so much pain"- he groaned against her skin, the warmth of his breath tickling her neck in the most pleasurable way. It was in moments like those that she wished she was more confident or didn't care so much about consequences. To have the courage to just lean in and kiss him but just as quickly as the thought inhabited her, it disappeared…like always. Once again she would cower and disregard her emotions. _

_She ran her hand over his head, softly massaging his scalp trying to ease the killer headache when a sigh escaped his lips. She continued massaging lower coming to rest at the base of his neck when his breath deepened. Taking hold of her other hand, he intertwined their fingers bringing her hand close to his lips placing a soft kiss against the thumb ring he had given her for her birthday. Remembering when he told her that it wasn't just "another ring" and that it was special. She will never forget the surge of happiness that ran through her when she read the words "you are my sunshine" engraved on the inside of it. _

_"Merry Christmas, Sam."_

Her fingers traced over the dates of each picture, remembering the two days of pure insanity she had endured with Chez putting the collage frame together. She came across the picture for 2008 and noticed that this picture was not like the others, mainly because there was no Phil. She scratched her head trying to remember if it was due to the tours but she suddenly recalled why.

2008

_She couldn't believe she was actually going to do it. He had been whining to her on the phone for three weeks about not being able to spend Christmas in Chicago due to the house shows. He had even offered to fly her out but she immediately declined using finals, stress and her utmost dislike for L.A as excuses, which he knew but had been hoping for her to make an exception but she wouldn't budge. It had been really hard to keep the surprise to herself (mainly because she sucked at lying) but she had been planning a trip to visit him for weeks, she had taken her finals in advance, gotten his touring schedule and made the travel arrangements with the help of Phil's agent, Jim. _

_The entire day she had been a mess of nerves, The flight out was stressful enough, the airport was packed full (more so than usual but blame that on wanting to fly out on the 23rd) but she had finally landed. She hailed a cab and headed to the hotel she had booked for the night._

_Once in the room, she placed her bags on the bed and took out a flower-print dress that Shana had gotten her ages ago yet she wore it only once, for his birthday, complaining because it was too short, well it was too short for her standards, reaching mid-thigh. A soft smile came across her lips remembering his compliments when he saw her wearing it, telling her how lovely she looked and asking her to keep it on for the rest of the night, instead of changing immediately after. _

_Giving herself a look over, she grabbed her jacket off the bed and put on some flats grabbing the hotel key off the table, she headed out. Hailing another cab, she recited the address to the cabbie and began to try to calm herself. _

_She was just going to see him, give him his Christmas gift and that's all. Yet, she couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach,after a month apart she had missed him a lot, even though they spoke on the phone and texted fairly regular, she missed him being present, missed his hugs, his laugh… Just being with him._

_The cab stopped at the curb and she immediately paid the cabbie and headed inside, walking across the lobby to the front counter to pick up the key card to his room which his agent had requested for her._

_She wiped her sweaty hand on the front of her dress on the elevator ride up to his floor, she held his gift close knowing he would freak out once he saw it. Getting the gift itself was another hassle but well worth it. After months of searching she had managed to find a first edition, hardcover copy of one of his favorite Bill Bryson books and after a couple of hits and misses, and weeks of combined efforts between Jim and her, she had gotten it signed and personalized for him. She couldn't wait to see his face once he opened it, the elevator doors dinged open snapping her out of her thoughts. _

_"Room 510…511….512!"- She exclaimed, standing outside the door. Even though she had a key it felt strange just going barging in, so instead she knocked, after two knocks she was met with complete silence._

_Maybe he was out? _

_Deciding to put the card key to use, she let herself in. As soon as she entered the room she heard the shower running. She walked over to the kitchen, easing her messenger bag off her shoulder and setting it on the kitchen counter along with his present. _

_She remained hidden in the kitchen, silently waiting for him to get out of the shower, wanting to see his face when he saw her. When she heard the shower stop, she immediately smoothed her hands down the front of her dress, preparing herself for the ginormous bear hug he was probably going to give her._

_Yet, he never did. _

_Instead the silence was replaced with a giggle then a moan. Walking out of the kitchen she headed towards the bedroom and in that moment she wished she hadn't, why didn't she just wait outside or better yet, just leave?_

_A trail of discarded clothing were strewn all over the hallway floor, upon a closer look she noticed a pair of high heels, lace panties, his jacket and condom wrappers._

_She wanted to turn around, to just leave but she couldn't bring herself to. She stopped near the door and finally looked up. The soft gasp came out before she could stop it, as the shock wafted over her._

_A brunette was settled above him, sheets pooled around her hips which were rocking against him. His head was thrown back in pleasure, mouth slightly agape. A string of grunts and groans escaped his lips as his strong hands rested on her hips urging her actions on. Their pleasured moans filling her ears was more than she could bear._

_Sam felt the sucker punch in the pit of her stomach and the harrowing yet acute feeling of her heart breaking, again, making her feel instantly ill and very aware that she was still standing there like a complete idiot. She needed to get out of there and quick. _

_Swiftly making her way down the hall, she yanked her things off the kitchen counter accidentally knocking over a wine bottle in her hurry, the shatter had been enough to snap them out of it since the mattress creaks had stopped and she heard footsteps._

_Panicking, she quietly let herself out, making a run for the elevator hoping that she could make it there unnoticed. Managing to make it inside, the sting of tears immediately hit her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath yet the image of what she had just seen, froze in her mind aggravating the hollow feeling in her chest._

_The elevator doors dinged open and she walked up to the front desk dropping off the key and once outside, she walked to the bus stop but not before stopping in an alleyway and tossing his present in a nearby dumpster._

She had been so caught up in the memory that she had failed to notice Henry had returned from getting dinner, scaring her when he wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"What's this?"- He inquired taking the picture frame out of her hands, she immediately tried to take it back but he took a step back.

"Just an old picture"- She instantly replied averting his eyes. He knew right away that she was already concocting a way to make him drop the conversation but he wouldn't back down. He needed to set things straight.

He took a closer look at the picture he took from her and saw that it was another picture of Phil and her but this time she was sitting on his lap, wearing matching Christmas sweaters and lopsided grins raising their glasses at the camera.

He could feel the anger boil beneath the surface, he promised himself to calmly confront her about Phil another time but looking at her, and the way she had looked at the goddamn picture. He needed to know and needed to know now.

"What's the deal between you and that guy? And this time Samantha, I want the truth"- He demanded trying to mask the anger in his tone.

"There's nothing going on bet-"

"Bullshit!"- He shouted unable to keep quiet any longer, he knew she would assure him that just like she had before. "For once Samantha just tell me the truth"

His anger stilled her and with an exasperated sigh she whispered admittedly "I slept with him but it was a long time ago"

"Before me?"- he prodded needing to know the answer.

"Of course."

"Why didn't you tell me?"- Wasn't that an important part of a relationship? He couldn't help but wonder what else she had been keeping from him.

"Because it doesn't matter"- She replied with a defeatist tone in her voice. He scoffed at her answer, it may not matter to her.

"Do you love me?"- The question caught her off guard he could tell by the confused expression in her features, ever since the conversation with Katie the question had plagued his mind but it was best to know now.

"Of course I do"- She replied in a beat "Have I ever given you a reason to doubt it?"

"You've given me plenty Samantha"- Her confused expression making him snap.

_Did she really think him that thick?_

"It's IN everything you do Samantha, it's these fucking pictures! The way you always defend him, the way you look at him, the way he looks at you, it's the small things you think I don't notice."- He admitted, giving up and fearing the worst he finally asked her the other question that had been swimming around in his mind.

"Do you love him?"- He asked her, searching for his answer yet the silence that hung above them was enough. Turning around to leave, she held his arm, stalling his actions.

"What do you want me to say?"- Sam replied, finally looking up at him. Her eyes searching his, for some way to remedy the fight.

"That you don't! Samantha that is all I want to hear from you!"- His outburst startling them both but his words rang true. That is all he truly wanted to hear from her yet the feeling is gut told him that she never would say them.

Untangling himself from her touch, he turned to leave once more stopping when he heard her ask him where he was going.

"Don't worry about it Sam"- he harshly replied, slamming the door behind him leaving her alone.


	23. Chapter 23

**yeah you all hate me because i haven't updated, i'm feeling pretty skeptical about this chapter, idk if i should leave this here since i can't really think of anything else. i hope you like it, please review, and don't forget to check out Never Will You Be Mine, i feel like that's going pretty slow atm :(**

"Just breathe, Samantha"- She sighed, trying her best to calm the nerves, giving the lace bow on her dress a final adjustment before wiping her clammy hands down the front… still not fully believing that the big day was finally upon her. Yet, she remained happy because of the new chapter of her life that was about to start just as soon as she walked down that aisle.

The past few months had gone by in such a blur, and in retrospect the fight she and Henry had over Phil seemed so petty now. That night she made Henry understand that he was the only one she loved, that Phil was someone that she will always care about but never love like she loved him. Henry needed the assurance and that night he got it. After that they decided to move on with their relationship, and they certainly did.

She met up with him a few weeks later in London, and after spending time back and forth over the remainder of the year, he invited her to move in and she accepted. After all, moving to the UK had been her initial plan—Chicago was meant to be just a short stop (a year, maybe two) in her long-term plan—but Phil hadn't exactly been in her plans, and when she met him (and his family) she shelved her Europe dream and continued her work there, losing sight with each passing year. She did not blame him for anything, after all it was her naïveté that had stilled her; she had clung to a silly dream and after everything that had happened, that is exactly what would remain.

She inhaled deeply, letting all the anxiety flow through her and exhaled letting it all dissipate.

Every bride was supposed to feel like this, _right_?

The hushed, hurried voices outside the door snapped her out of her thoughts; she smiled softly when she heard Chez's panicked voice through the door, explaining to one of the caterers how the buffet had to look perfect, right down to the dirty dishes. The Brooks family was present (all except one)—sure it had been quite the ordeal to get them to come down together, since Colt and Mark were in L.A and Chez was in New York—but they had set their personal lives aside and were there to share her happiest moment.

Chez burst through the door, holding up her dress and handing Sam her bouquet.

"You look lovely," Sam told her. The dress, after all, had been her choice. Since she had zero style when it came to dresses, Sam let Chaleen, Chez and Cassie pick their own bridesmaid dresses—that shopping trip was definitely one for the history books. After four hours, they finally found similarly styled dressed that they could ALL agree on.

"And you look beautiful," Chez said, keeping her at arm's length and looking into her eyes. Sam noticed the tears that threatened to fall. "I am so happy for you Sam"

Before the tears fell, Sam smiled and hugged her dear friend. She really had no idea where her state of mind would be if it weren't for the three of them. Even though they had been on another continent during most of the wedding planning, the late night conversations made her feel a bit closer to home; hearing their voices had helped with the transition. Once they finally made it to Europe, they helped her get everything situated perfectly down to the last detail.

"I have to go check on a couple of things, besides I better leave before I leave a giant mascara mark on your dress." Chez handed her the bouquet, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before she left.

Sam looked at the clock above the door and saw that she had a good twenty minutes before the big moment. The can of Pepsi that Chaleen had brought her earlier was still on the dresser; she had not wanted to partake of any alcohol, since the moment was fast approaching. She took a big swig from the can, downing most of the content. The fluid fizzed all the way down, easing some of the tension.

After nine hours of pure stress, the taxi was parked outside the venue, and he still couldn't believe he had actually done it. The preposterous idea had popped into his head while stuck in LAX trying to find a last minute flight back to Chicago. While rummaging through his rucksack, he found it shoved at the bottom—the wedding invitation she had had sent him. At first he wanted nothing more than to crumple it and tear it to shreds, but he couldn't bring himself to actually do it.

Over the last few months, he had heard a couple of things here and there from his family in her regard. Things had been going well between her and Henry, yet it still took him by surprise when he stopped by her place in one of his slight buzzed moods and found it empty. Apparently she had moved to Europe the week before; her bookstore was sold, and the full gravity of his loneliness blindsiding him made him feel like the earth had moved swiftly from underneath him.

Getting out of the cab, he appreciated the beautiful setting. Yet, above all, the simplicity of the small details is what struck a chord: every small detail just reminded him of Sam. He could imagine her wanting less of everything. He walked through and noticed the small wedding hall was getting pretty full. Sneaking down the hall, he noticed his sister leaving a room and heading towards the back. He kept his head down, after all he **_had _**said that he wouldn't go. Nearing the door, he read the "bride" marking above the frame.

Taking a breath in, he silently walked in and was immediately greeted by her favourite song, playing faintly through the speakers of her iPod. The memories of the many times she had pleaded with him to sing it for her was more than he could count and it always ended the same way, both of them singing extremely loudly, always trying to one-up each other, like a couple of buffoons.

**_Come here, oh my star is fading  
And I swerve out of control  
And I swear I waited and waited  
I've got to get out of this hole_**

She walked out of the bathroom, flitting across the room, muttering something under her breath, but knowing her he was sure she was cursing—the smile that tugged at his lips could not be stopped. In her white lace dress she was truly a beautiful sight to behold. The dress, simple yet elegant, hugged her curves in all the right places. Her hair, usually wavy, was now styled in a long braid resting on her shoulder.

"Where did I put that goddamn bouquet?" she asked herself as she harshly removed various items from the vanity dresser.

"Looking for this?" he asked, breaking the silence in the room and halting her miniature freak out. She turned toward him, silent yet speaking volumes through the shocked expression upon her features. He gathered the bouquet from the table next to him, gently holding it up.

In that moment, he wanted to tell her all the thoughts that he had been organizing for the last nine hours. He wanted to tell her that she was making a big mistake, that he was completely in love with her even though it had taken him a long time to catch up, he was there—he could clearly see it now. But planning and actually acting upon it were two completely different things.

Everything his mother told him was coming in crystal clear to him now. He needed to let her go, to let her be happy. After all, she never got in the way of his relationships: always hoping that one day he would finally notice her—and he did—just a little _too _late. The bottom line was that Henry made her happy, and in the end that was all that mattered.

**_But time is on your side  
It's on your side now  
Not pushing you down and all around  
It's no cause for concern_**

"You look breathtaking Sam," he told her, the sincerity in his tone shining through every word.

"You think so?" she asked him after a beat. He sighed, taking notice of the time. She had to walk down the aisle in a couple of minutes and he didn't want to cause any distress. His earlier actions discarded, he realized that all he truly wanted was just to see her one last time. Who knew if they were even friends, after everything that had happened. He didn't blame her if she wanted to completely lose contact, after all he had been such a shitty friend to her over the years.

"I do. He's going to lose it when he sees you."

_I would. _The words froze on his tongue, much like the other ones he had yet to express. He inwardly scoffed at the cruel irony of the present moment, the gut-wrenching feeling was beginning to set in his stomach and he couldn't understand why after all this time and everything they had been through, why hadn't she spoken up?

Why hadn't he?

"Thanks," she earnestly replied, taking the bouquet from his hands. Their fingertips lightly brushed for an instant. Such a minimal action had such a grander effect within him, and in that moment he couldn't help but look into her eyes hoping to see some sign of an effect—a reaction—but he found none.

**_Come on, oh my star is fading  
And I see no chance of release  
And I know I'm dead on the surface  
But I am screaming underneath_**

"I honestly didn't think you'd come."

"I _was _invited, wasn't I?" he curtly pointed out. He didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, but he felt like he was about to lose a big part of himself.

She looked up at him, her head probably running through the various scenarios of what would happen if he actually stayed all through the reception. He smiled inwardly but decided to make things clear.

"Don't worry, I will not be staying." He immediately took notice of the way her shoulders loosened up. "I think it's best for all parties involved if I skip out on the reception and pleasantries."

**_You can say what you mean  
But it won't change a thing  
I'm sick of the secrets  
Stood on the edge, tied to the noose_**

"I just wanted to see you and wish you all the happiness in the world, because if there's one person that truly deserves it, it's you Samantha." He reached out and played with the end of her braid, the desire to kiss her rising from within him, but he set those feelings aside and instead wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He was about to let go until he felt her arms encircle his waist, pulling him closer.

He let his arms slowly drop from her shoulders, bringing his forehead to rest against hers. His lips ghosting over hers and her breath coming out in short pants was more than he could take. The desire still stirring within him, he couldn't bring himself to do it. As much as he wanted to, he wouldn't mess up anything else for her. He pressed his lips against her forehead, just as he could hear the wedding march begin to play from outside the door.

"Take care of yourself, Sam," he told her before walking away and out the door.

**_You came along and you cut me loose_**

His departure had left her breathless and shaky.

If she really loved Henry then why did she feel like her whole world was walking out the door?


	24. Chapter 24

**oh i am evil! muhahaha well to be fair, i've been ploughing through exam month and i still have 4 left, however I leave school in 2 weeks and it's been hard trying to find a way to carry on this story, I am completley lost with ideas which is why i fast forwarded things a bit, the same goes for my other stories, i'll be ending I Remember You soon and will start another story I guess, don't think many of you are into A Miz Love Story but i'll still carry on with Never Will You Be Mine, it's still my favourite out of all of these, so I apologize for the long wait, and i'm not going to lie it'll be another long wait until the next chapter, but i'm so glad you all still love this story :)))))) enjoy and review!**

The minutes ticked by slowly as the final fifteen minutes of the session approached, for the last forty-five minutes she had been pretending to listen, offering small smiles here and there, holding Henry's hand offering her support like the dutiful wife she was expected to be as he spoke of the aftermath of the accident.

As he went on, her mind drifted to his many little smiles, the beautiful dimples that would form (courtesy of his father), the wobbly way he ran towards her, his unruly curly hair which had started to finally grow out after the hideous haircut she had given him, the last words he ever said to her… The last sounds he made.

She could feel the familiar sinking feeling growing as she looked up at the clock, concentrating on the ticking hands forcing herself out of those thoughts.

"Samantha… Sam?" Mr. Niska's voice seeped through, snapping her out of her reverie forcing her eyes off the clock and onto him, that's when she noticed the vice-like grip she had on Henry's hand, immediately letting go she offered her best smile to both men.

"Where did you go?" Niska asked, his voice laced with concern.

In the five months of therapy she had grown to really detest that particular question. Every time she would stare off or lose interest, reality and Dr. Niska would wait tentatively for her, and the actual answer. He already knew all about it from Henry's side but not from hers, after all Henry's didn't really count since she was the one that was actually driving the car.

"Samantha you can tell me, I am only here to help you after all." Inwardly, she finished the sentence after the mention of her name, she honestly didn't doubt that he could help her. She just wasn't ready to talk about what happened.

"I think our session's up," she curtly replied, pointing up at the clock above his head. Quietly gathering her things, she got off the couch, but not before Niska reminded her of their one-on-one session coming up in three days.

"Can't wait," she lowly muttered, walking out of the practice and into the parking lot with Henry trailing quietly behind her.

Their marriage had turned into a complete joke and an awful one at that. Everything felt like a mind-numbing routine (sessions, drive home, fight, work) that would only be saved for later analyzing in one of their therapy sessions.

Wash, lather, rinse and fucking repeat.

Getting into the car she silently waited for Henry to get the car started, yet instead he just sat in the driver's seat looking out the window, just as she was about to ask him if he was okay he beat her to the punch.

"You know he's only trying to help," he reprimanded her, his harsh tone which would once make her feel guilty now made her feel… annoyed. Shrugging her shoulders, she let his words roll off her shoulders.

"Jesus Christ! At least make a fucking effort!" Ah! There it was, the third fight of the day. As always, she remained calm and collected.

"I told you it was too soon." She couldn't help but remind him of that, it had been the source of many of their fights as of late, she wanted to drop all the therapy sessions (individual and married) altogether but he just wouldn't listen.

"I am only trying to move us and forward! What's so wrong about that?!"

"What if I am not ready to move on?"

"When do you think you will be?" The question came with no hesitation at all and she couldn't help but wonder exactly how long had been waiting to ask her that since he had started to remove his things from the house one by one, in hopes that she wouldn't notice.

"He is my son!"

"Our son, he was our son. Is he around anymore?"

Before she knew what she was doing, her hand struck him. The painful sting on her palm began to sink in as his harsh words rang in her ears.

"I'm tired of this, tired of the way things are I just—"

Unlocking the door she quickly grabbed her bag and stepped out of the car, making her way out of the parking lot and to the train station, four blocks away.

Finally making it home, she welcomed the silence that engulfed her, not even bothering to call out for him considering that he was probably going to spend time (or the night) with friends or parents.

She walked down the hallway, its walls which were once filled with pictures of happier times were now empty. Henry had taken them off the wall and placed them in storage, or so he told her. Running along the empty space she recalled the picture frame that had occupied the spot, it had been one of her favorite pictures of him solely because of the curious expression on his face due to the animals. It had been his first trip to the aquarium and he had spent the time giggling, babbling (the best he could) and in her arms.

Coming to a halt in front of his bedroom door her fingertips lightly traced the rocket ship name-tag nailed on his door. What she wouldn't give to open the door and find him on the other side, playing, walking… breathing, existing again. A sob wracked through her body as she slowly inched away from the door, walking back towards the living room.

Plopping down on the couch, she dug through her bag searching for her cellphone. Unlocking the screen, she began to scroll through her contacts until she found the one she was looking for.

_Phil_

Her finger hovered over the call button, pressing down on it before giving herself any time to back out. The line rang once, twice, thrice in her ear as the thought of hanging up crossed her mind.

"Hello?" His groggy mumble came through, the simple greeting coming out almost unrecognizable.

She felt the familiar sting of tears threatening to fall as the sudden rush of words stilled behind her closed lips, she found herself unable to form a single word, or a sentence… Jesus! A coherent thought. So many things she wanted to get off her chest but where on earth would she even begin?

"Hello? Is Anyone there?"

Detecting the slight hint of annoyance in his tone, she did the only thing she could think to do.

She simply hung up.


	25. Chapter 25

**focuses more on samantha and henry's relationship, so shit but yano, it's something and it's been nearly 2 months so hear ya go guys**

The obnoxious blare of her phone's alarm jolted her, still half asleep she groped around the bed until she found her phone underneath the pillow next to her, instantly groaning when the bright light shone directly in her eyes. She made a quick note of the time noticing that she had missed her session, by two hours.

"What to do?"

The soft rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains as she rolled over in bed, feeling a surge of energy to get out and enjoy the rare sunny day. And as she hopped out of bed, she decided to do just that.

She walked around for what felt like hours, taking in the all-too familiar sights that somehow shone brighter and felt new as she headed towards her destination. She hoped to get there without any problems, since it had been about two years since she visited the office, besides it would definitely put a damper on the surprise if she had to call him to ask for directions.

Tightening the waistband of her coat, she began to walk towards the building knowing that if she stood outside any longer she'd back out. Passing several employees, she made it to his floor and walked over to office, preparing herself to make some small talk with Henry's assistant Nancy. Immediately recalling the last time she had seen Nancy, which was at the hospital after the accident, she had even stayed overnight to relieve Henry so he could get actual rest. Nancy had always been such a sweetheart and just one of the many people whom she had distanced herself from, she hoped to see her so they could talk…well, so she could apologize.

She sat down on the couch that served as the small waiting area as she waited for her to appear, a couple minutes went by and the door finally opened revealing Henry with a young woman, a very attractive young woman.

"Okay, I'll have-"- She continued the conversation, holding some folders close to her chest as she kept her eyes on Henry.

"Sam?"- He blurted, the shock present in his tone as he stood frozen at the door frame.

Sam? Whatever happened to love? When did he stop calling her that?

She honestly couldn't remember.

"I'll get started on these"- The younger woman quipped in, breaking the awkward and tense silence between them. Henry nodded at her comment and remained rooted to the spot, waiting for her move.

Walking towards him, she halted in front of him and after a moment's silence she spoke up.

"So, are you going to let me in?"

—

(Henry's POV)

Stepping aside he let her in, immediately noticing there was something very different about her. She looked well-rested for the first time in…well, a very long time.

"What have you been up to?"

This surprise moment would seem sweet to someone else, just a wife surprising her husband. There was nothing wrong about it, yet it was these moments that he embraced with a sense of bittersweetness because he knew it wouldn't last.

They never did.

These moments of clarity amidst the depression would sometimes last for hours, days, a week but not any longer. These small moments gave him glimpses of the woman he had actually fallen in love with, the woman he had married.

"After the session, i decided to go for a walk"- She told him, leaning against the desk. He knew she was lying about the session, Niska had called him ten minutes prior to her arrival and told him that he had hoped she would arrive later but knew she wouldn't.

He would normally call her immediately but not wanting to pick another fight with her he hadn't. It's not like nowadays they needed any more reasons to fight.

"Where else did you go?"- He asked her, crossing his arms listening intently, loving the mischievous smile that played on her lips.

"Just around"- she replied, inching closer to him. Slowly reaching out and taking his hand in hers.

"I figured we could…umm"- Her brows furrowed as she tried to get the words out.

There was a soft knock on the door from his assistant, notifying him of the meeting that was about to start.

"Sorry Sam, I've got an important meeting in a couple of minutes"- He apologized as he walked around her and over to his desk to collect his office keys. In that moment he felt like a total asshole, she had made an effort. She had taken the time to come down to visit him and the least he could've done was taken the time to hear her out.

"I understand"- she replied softly, keeping her eyes glued to the floor not wanting to look at him. He had earned that.

"I'll see you at home, okay?"- He leaned down, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, sure"- She lowly muttered as she walked her way towards the elevators.

—

(Samantha's POV)

Fuck!

Really couldn't think of anything to say?

I'd like to go have dinner.

Talk?

How could she not think of anything? It wasn't like she was asking a random guy out, this was her husband. She honestly couldn't blame him for the distance between them, that had all been her doing. After what happened he remained the caring and loving husband.

Nothing had changed.

Her, on the other hand, well…that was a complete different story.

After making it home, she dropped her bag by the door as she made her way towards the bedroom, suddenly wanting nothing more than to crawl in the duvet and sleep.

Walking down the narrow hall she paused in front of his door, disregarding the familiar tug in her chest, she slowly turned the doorknob. Quietly stepping into the now messy room, her gaze fell on the numerous trash bags that were in the open closet. One of the many steps toward her depression "recovery" had been to let go, to let go of small things at first but she had opted for the band-aid approach.

At the time, she had wanted to create space for better, happier memories. Yet, when it came to give his belongings to charity she couldn't even bring herself to load the bags into the car.

She felt like she was giving away her son and as much as she wanted to recover she didn't want to forget.

The need to open bags and to place everything back was overwhelming, the thought gave her a sense of hope…Hope that maybe all of this was just some sort of sick and twisted dream that she would wake from.

Sighing, she laid on the floor pillowing her head with her arms as she looked up at the cloud painted ceiling.

"Mommy?"

Her ears twitched at the sound, instantly wanting to look around for him but she knew better. Digging her hand in her worn jeans pocket, her fingertips grazed the ring inside and she quickly took it out.

Her index finger grazed the inner engraving, concentrating on the sentence, the memory and the song allowing it to completely fog her mind like the doctor had told her to do in times like these.

Breathe in and out.

I've been with you such a long time

You're my sunshine

"Mom?"

Covering her ears, she hoped to silence the sound, closing her eyes, she hummed the melody even louder. Her hand forming a fist over the ring, making it slowly dig into her palm. The dull pain helping her concentrate on the tangible present.

And I want you to know.

That my feelings are true.

The calm stillness of the room welcomed her back once she reopened her eyes. Sitting up, she opened her hand, the old ring shone in her palm. One of Punk's many Christmas gifts, she had thrown the poor thing out so many years ago, thinking she had left it back in Chicago in the storage unit but she had found it a month ago while looking through some old boxes.

Placing the ring back in her pocket, she stepped out of the bedroom closing the door behind her, just as she heard the front door open and close. Making her way towards the front she found Henry in the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinet pulling out plates to serve the food he had brought.

Silently stepping in the kitchen she took the plate from him, her fingertips grazing against his for a second as she looked up to give him a smile. Setting the plates down on the table she went back into the kitchen, silently gathering the wine glasses carefully as to not bump into him.

She finally sat down on the chair across from him as he took a seat, the silence hung over them, the gurgle of the wine being served being the only noise loud enough to actually fill the room.

After a couple bites if the food, he finally spoke up. It was best to talk about it now since she had been in a bright mood all day.

"Have you given any thought to what discussed?"

"You mean the trip?"

He nodded while taking a sip from his wine glass, his eyes watching her intently for any sign of… anything, really.

"No, I haven't"

"You promised you'd think about it"

"I just…I don't think it's a good idea, i don't want to be an imposition"

The idea didn't sit well with her since the last thing she wanted (especially from them) was awkward silences and forced polite conversations. Still, she understood his hesitation of leaving her completely alone for two months. Although his parents lived somewhat near, after what happened they weren't exactly on speaking terms with her.

"Chez still calls me asking about you"

The guilt clawed in her stomach, she had hoped that she would, eventually, give up and stop calling altogether. Everyone else certainly had but not Chez, she had to chalk it up that resilient Chicago charm.

"I think a little vacation would be good for you"

Shrugging, she continued to poke aimlessly at the food on her plate. She had been feeling a lot more homesick lately but couldn't manage to pick up the phone and call anyone back home. Except for Phil, but those weren't actual calls they were of the "call-till-you-answer-then-hang-up" variety.

"I am not too sure about it, yet"- She replied, quickly gathering her plate and walking to the kitchen punctuating her stance on the topic. After a while, she felt his shoulder bump against hers, he was standing beside her, adding his own plates to the now full sink while grabbing the dry towel.

"It's fine, I can do them"- She told him, trying to snatch the towel from his hand but he was too quick for her.

"I want to help"- He simply replied extending his hand while he waited for her to give him a wet plate.

"Alright"- The minutes ticked by as they quietly finished the chore as Sam recalled the other times when they had tried to do such tasks together, it had always turned into a water fight which half the time resulted in fucking on whatever surface was closest.

As she finished cleaning the last of the dishes when she felt Henry's arms encircling her waist pulling her back against his chest.

His warm breath tickled the base of her neck as he peppered soft kisses against her skin. Letting out a sigh, she took his hand in hers as the other wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

Mom?

Turning her in his arms, he lifted her then set her on the counter standing between the v of her legs. His hand delving under her shirt and up to her breast, where he wasted no time kneading it loving the way she arched into his touch. A soft moan passing through her slightly parted lips, it had been way too long.

His hand buried in her hair, their foreheads resting against each other's. His hand delved into her pajama pants, rubbing her through her panties.

The swerving motion of the car mixed with his helpless cries as the panic rushed through her, rendered her a complete and useless mess.

It was suddenly too much, all of it.

"Henry"- She breathed out, her hands resting on his chest trying to still him. "Pleas-"

Mommy!

"Stop!"- She pushed at his chest causing him to lose his footing and stumble back a few steps.

"I'm sorry"- She cried out between quickened breaths. "I am so sorry"

She closed eyes trying her best to stop the tears from falling.

"It's okay"- He assured her getting closer to her again, framing her face with his hands inching closer wanting to softly kiss her lips

"Please stop"- She said sternly, trying to break away from his embrace. "Please"

"Okay, I am stopping"- He told her, raising his arms in mock surrender watching her slide off the counter and walk away from him.

After a couple minutes of standing in silence, he walked back to their bedroom where he found her in the closet grabbing a blanket. He settled in their bed, pulling back the blankets on her side.

"Sleep here tonight"- he called out after her before she made it out the door.

"I won't try anything"'- he reassured her, the last thing he wanted was for her to be upset, after a moment he finally voiced what had been in his mind.

"I just want to sleep next to my wife"

Looking back at him, she shook her head and replied "I don't think that's a good idea". Walking out of the room, she made her way down the hall to the guest room. She had a feeling that tonight would be the cause of tomorrow's fight but she would deal with that bridge once she came to it.


End file.
